Life Note
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: Ever since "Death Note" came out, Light Yagami, along with other students at his school, have been harrassed by fangirls. When Light recieves a Life Note and the spirit L comes into the picture, things just get even more out of hand. LxL MxM onesided NxM
1. Confusion

**Author's Note: Yes, another story. However, this one is going to be like "All My Death Note" and I'm only going to be writing it when I feel like it. I am not obligated to write it, unless you faithful readers wish for me to!! THEN REVIEW!!**

**Got the idea the other day and HAD to write it. The first half of this chapter is joke after joke after joke, but the rest of the story's going to be just like the second half of this chapter, with laugh lines spread throughout. Takes place now. Okay, spring of either this year or next year. I have come up with an ending, so I know what I want to happen. I did have to do a bit of research...**

**Warning: Spoilers for Mello's, Matt's, and L's real names. Yaoi. Excessively. Will boost up the rating soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, I would totally have done what is in this story and ruin several people's lives. GOTTA LUV THOSE FANGIRLS!!! I do, however, own the idea of the Life Note. Seriously, I did make it all up. I wish I had one...**

* * *

Chapter 1

"G-d damn those damn Yaoi Notes!" Light Yagami yelled as another pair of girls passed by him, giggling and writing in small black notebooks. Fangirls were always trying to make him and his best friend, Michael, get together by writing their names in the notebooks. Well, either that or putting the name L Lawliet on that paper to see if the strange man would appear before their eyes to whisk Light away.

Michael laughed as he walked next to his friend, shaking his blond head. "Calm down, dude. Just get over it. It's never going to stop." He kept chuckling, even after Light gave him a dirty look that would've made a young girl—or maybe even a young boy—run crying to their mommy.

And Michael was right. As long as there was the huge fandom for _Death Note,_ there would always be fangirls after Light…and/or his nonexistent gay relationship with L. When the manga first came out, Light was both scared and overjoyed that the main character's name was his own. But then things started getting weird. The Light in the manga looked exactly like him…and shared his ideals. It was really starting to freak him and Michael out.

And then Mello was introduced. And he looked exactly like Michael, except for his lack of scar across his face. (Michael was in a fire when he was younger.) He was okay with the likeness in character because of the cool clothes Mello got to wear…until he received the scar in the manga. Oh, but if that wasn't enough, what about Mello's real name? Mihael Keehl was just a little too close to Michael Keen, don't you think?

Still, the manga—and later, the anime—were amazing and the two teenagers could deal with the odd likenesses. Ah, but they were forgetting one major thing: Girls loved _Death Note_. And anyone with half a brain knows what that means: FANGIRLS! Suddenly, there was fanfiction everywhere and fanart of L and Light kissing or making out or going further. It was disgusting. And then another couple showed up. One not as equally popular, but still pretty up there.

Back to the present, Michael suddenly stopped making any noise and took to staring at a single boy walked passed them through the halls of the school. Even as he continued walking with Light, his head and eyes followed the redhead. "I swear Miles is in love with me," he finally said when his head was facing the correct direction.

"I swear you're in love with him," Light replied. They had gone over this numerous times. Their answers weren't going to change.

Miles Butler was the loner of the junior class. He had no friends and was always alone…duh. He was a dork, a geek who only liked his video games and his computer. Actually, he was known as the best hacker in the school, though how this was known without anyone talking to him remained a mystery. He always wore a black and white striped shirt that made him look like he belonged in a prison. The only thing that was actually a way for him to snag girls was the one thing he hid the most: His piercing jade eyes always hidden behind orange tinted goggles.

Now, what _Death Note_ fan wouldn't immediately spot Miles as a Matt cosplayer? The thing is he was like this long before the series was created, and Matt wasn't created until later in the series even. Things just keep getting weirder, no? Three guys going to the same school and all of them resemble characters from _Death Note_ even though they have no idea how is quite odd.

It gets odder.

Just then, a Misa Amane replica—down to her love of and devotion to a certain Light Yagami—appears out of the mass of students heading to their next class and squeals as she grabs onto her boyfriend's arm in a death grip. "Light! I missed you all morning! Where were you?!" she screeched in his ear.

Michael chuckled in the background as Light calmly peeled his appendage from the girl's grasp. "Class, Nicole." A let down? Not so much. The name might not have anything to do with Misa Amane, but Nicole Amdell was in fact Miss (Junior) America. Miss A. as she liked to be called. Scary enough for you? Good. The sad thing is, even though she was in love with Light and had been dating him for several years, Light absolutely hated her. Okay, here's one more oddity: as soon as Nicole asked Light out and they starting dating, Misa appeared in _Death Note_. Things were starting to look a lot less like coincidences.

And of course, Light couldn't refuse her offer. I mean, would any boy in their right mind turn down Miss (Junior) America? Only if you wanted to be dubbed gay for the rest of your school life. There were already the murmurings of an L/Light relationship in that damn manga. He didn't want any more proof of his homosexuality…not that he _was_ gay, mind you.

Light's best friend guffawed at the interaction between the two and Nicole finally noticed him for the first time that day. "Hey, Marshmallow," she greeted giddily.

Michael sighed and turned slowly to her with malice. "How many times do we have to go over this? It's the _Melodramatic_ Marshmallow. And only Light's allowed to call me that!" See where the name Mello comes from? Wait, how is it possible for any of this to be real? Easy, somebody knew all about every single one of them…

_____

Later that day, Light arrived home to an empty house. Nothing out of the ordinary about that. He took his shoes off and placed them carefully by the door, and then removed his jacket and hung it up in the closet, making sure it would remain wrinkle free. Yeah, this kid had a bit of OCD, but he didn't really mind; just as long as everything on his person and in his possession remained perfect, he cared not one drop about other people.

He then went to the kitchen, grabbed a bag of potato chips—he was the only one in his family to like consommé-flavored potato chips (sound familiar?) —and headed upstairs to his bedroom. Once there, his backpack was dropped next to his desk and his television and computer were turned on. All of this was routine. As he walked to his window to open it wide—it was a nice spring day—Light opened the chips bag and began crunching on his delicious snack.

Just as the blinds were pulled up and his window swung open, something fell before Light's very eyes. He dropped his chips in shock, causing them to fall out the window. "Damn," he hissed as they plummeted to the ground. Whatever had fallen was just a little too close to his face for comfort and he was startled. It could've been bird poop for all he knew!

And that's when Light looked down to see where his chips landed. Of course, he wouldn't be eating them, not when they were probably coated in dirt and germs by now. But he didn't want to leave the litter outside. Next to the shiny bag with crushed chips scattered around it was a white rectangle.

"No," Light whispered. This seemed too eerily real. It looked like a book, a notebook. "No, this can't be happening…the Death Note is completely fictional. I don't care that me and a bunch of other people I know were characters. It just makes no sense…" He tried arguing with himself, but to no avail.

Maybe he could just leave the notebook there, not pick it up. But what about all that damn curiosity he held? He could just not go down there at all to get the chips bag, but his mother would wind up seeing it…and then the notebook. She would assume both were Light's, then pick up the book to bring it back to her son. But if she did that, wouldn't she be the first to touch the notebook and therefore the rightful owner? Oh shit, but if that happened…Wait, what was he thinking? The Death Note wasn't real; that notebook wasn't one of Death; and he most certainly was going to go down and pick up his garbage, ultimately bringing the book with him.

And that is how Light decided to go downstairs and exit his house through the sliding glass doors into his backyard, pick up his useless chip bag along with the white book that were right beneath his window, and go back inside, only to lock himself in his room with the window shut tight and covered.

The crumpled bag was in his garbage and the notebook was lying on his desk. He turned his desk lamp on, turned his TV off, shut down his computer, and sat himself down in front of the odd book. On the cover were the words "Life Note" in black, elegant handwriting.

"Okay, this is getting really freaky," Light said to himself. How could a book fall out of the sky and land right in front of the one destined for this kind of shit? Really, this had to do something with fate. Taking a deep breath, not sure what he'd find, Light opened the front cover to the first page. On the front inside cover were black words engraved into the white background.

_How to Use_

_*The one whose name is written in this notebook shall be under complete control of the user._

_*This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_*Once a name is written, anything written on that page affects that person. One may write that person's name on another page and that page shall be counted as a continuation of the prior page(s)._

_*The note shall never run out of pages._

_*This note can be used to control any aspect of any human's life. Other than that, there are no rules._

Light gasped. How could this be possible? It was so similar to the Death Note, except…it controlled anything. And the person didn't have to die! And by the looks of it, there was no time limit to writing things. Well, that was convenient.

However, there was still the fact that this was impossible and obviously fake. Light scoffed and slammed the notebook shut. He threw it into the trashcan next to his desk, hearing the crackle of the object hitting his forgotten chip bag.

"A notebook that can control others, yeah right," he said with a chuckle as he stood and walked to his bed. He didn't understand how he had been so worked up over nothing. It was just a stupid prank, he was sure of it. Sighing in frustration, he landed on his back, bouncing up slightly and putting his hands behind his head. "Just a damn prank," the teenager muttered, closing his eyes.

"I assure you this is no prank, Light Yagami," a familiar monotone voice called out, echoing around Light's bedroom in a way that wasn't possible for such a small space. Said bedroom owner shot up and opened his eyes to find a strange pale man with black hair and eyes to match sitting oddly in his chair, a glow settling around him. The man looked and sounded like none other than L.

Light screamed and pulled himself as far away from the man as possible, only stopping when his back hit his headboard. How was this possible? A notebook falls out of the sky and claims it's a "Life Note" and then a man resembling a manga/anime character down to his bottomless eyes finds his way into his bedroom? This was all too surreal, all a dream. That was it; this was all just a nightmare; there was no other explanation.

He pinched his arm to wake up. Nothing happened except the pain now centered there. Light screamed again in realization that this was all real. There really was such a thing as a Life Note and this person must be the god/owner of the notebook that had somehow fallen—literally—into Light's possession. "No, no, no!" he kept repeating, taking his head into his hands and shaking violently.

Because of his loud protestations, Light did not hear the strange glowing man stand up and come to sit next to him on his bed. He did, however, feel warm arms wrap around him and a soothing hand rub circles on his back, trying to calm him down. Somehow, it worked. He didn't know why, but the presence of "L" was soothing in itself and had a peaceful aura. Once Light had calmed down enough, he was able to hear sounds issuing form "L."

"Shhh…shhh…calm down, Light," he was saying. That worked even more and soon, Light was quiet, eyes closed—but not tightly like before—and leaning into the other. When everything was silent, Light could've sworn he heard "L" murmur, "And Near swore he would take it all in stride from the beginning…" with a sigh.

"Who are you?" Light asked, staring at the blinds glowing white with the afternoon light. He needed to know, needed to know that this wasn't L, a fictional character.

The one still holding him chuckled and answered, "I knew you wouldn't beat around the bush. Well, actually I didn't know you would respond the way you did just now, but I do know that it would hurt your pride if I was to remember this, so no one shall find, do not worry." Light turned around with a slight glare in his eyes. How did this man know that about him? Did he assume it from _Death Note_ and the fact that Light was, well, Light? Or was he the one who spied on him and the others and was the real creator of the series?

"L" let out another chuckle and said, "Right, right, your question. Who am I? I'm L Lawliet, spirit of the Life Note you have acquired. Well, I should say I gave it to you…I've been watching you, Light, and now I do believe you are worthy to have a notebook of the power of the Life Note in your possession. Use it wisely." He let go of Light and stood. The other remained silent. "I do believe you are knowledgeable about the series _Death Note_, am I correct?" Light nodded. "Then you will understand that I cannot leave your side until you die? There's no giving this notebook back and losing all your memories. However, there is also no such thing as 'the user of this note shall know nothing but misery' or 'the user of this note can go to neither heaven nor hell.'" He smiled and sat himself back in the chair.

Light just nodded and continued staring at L. This was really not good. Yet, it made so much sense…in some sort of way.

"Oh, and of course, you're the only one who can see or hear me," L added on a side note. Oh, good, this was going to be just like having Ryuk around. "Unless you let others touch the Life Note, which I don't recommend." Light nodded once more and lied back down on his bed, shutting his eyes.

Life just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

* * *

**Author's Note: How'd you like it? I did do a bit of research for the chip flavor and the rules. And yes, the _real_ first rule was "the _human_ whose name..." I did that on purpose. Just saying. The second rule is copied word for word and the rest I made up - though the Death Note really doesn't run out of paper. Read "How To Read 13" I'm serious. I had fun writing those rules...**

**About the "Eyes"...They're coming up but I didn't want everything spoiled now. So, yes, Near is a character, but you haven't met him yet. And won't for a while. But trust me, he's as important as everyone else mentioned.**

**Nicole was a random name. Everything else was completely not random. _Virtual cookie cake to anyone who can figure out Miles's last name!!!_ I had fun w/ all those names too, btw. Please review. It will undoubtly make me update faster. Any questions? Just ask. I'll gladly answer.**


	2. Ruled

**Author's Note: Well, I might not have as many hits to this story as I would like, but I'm still going to update because of all the reviews I've gotten! Thanx so much, guys! I luv you all!**

**This chapter was so much FUN to write, so I'm glad I got it over with. I was looking forward to what happens in the chapter, though I did make up a lot of stuff on the spot event-wise. And last night, I figured out the perfect ending, and yes, there will be an "intermission" of sorts in this story that lasts five years just like in _Death Note_ because I said so and it helps a lot. But that won't be for a WHILE!! I also figured out some backstory and spent most of my summer-school class today writing down 1.5 pages worth of info ((spent Thurs. writing down 1.25 pages worth of stuff and just continued today.))**

**So, you get another shitload of info in this chapter, but until another "big reveal" of sorts, things are gonna slow down, information wise and more plot will show. This chapter has the beginning of the plot shown, and you can totally see how.**

**Now, one ((sadly annonomous)) reviewer asked me what Light was going to do w/ the Life Note. When I read that, I face-palmed. I had one thing planned from the start, and had just figured out one more thing, but other than that, all I knew was that he was going to experiment with it. I didn't know how and I didn't know what else. How stupid is that?! Suggestions please!**

**Warnings: This is the chapter that raises the rating to M...not just for language, people! That's all I'm saying, and no, L's not a pervert. But as you know, he did say he's been watching Light...so, not a perve, but a stalker of sorts...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do, however, own most of the idea behind the Life Note, except for the part that one of the rules is copied word for word and some of the other things are similar...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Apparently, Light had fallen asleep, for the next thing he knew, someone was shaking him awake, calling out, "Light…Light…" He opened his eyes to see his mother standing over him with a small smile. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, Mrs. Yagami stated, "Dinner's ready. Let's go downstairs and eat, alright?" Her son nodded in response and she left him.

Looking around his room, Light spotted L sitting in the same position in the same chair that he had last seen him in. It seemed that L had been watching him. Light shook his head and promised himself to ask what L was doing that whole time—three and a half hours, if his alarm clock was correct—after dinner. For now, his stomach growled and he hurried down the stairs to a delicious home-cooked meal he knew was waiting for him.

He felt L's presence behind him, following him. The odd spirit watched him as he ate with his mom and dad. It was a little unnerving, as if he had to put on a show. It felt like he was the Light in _Death Note_ and L had installed the security cameras. After thinking that, Light's mind wandered to the fact that the other Light had a little sister, Sayu. Light was an only child and liked it that way. Whatever, every bad guy has to have a soft spot, right?

"So, Dad, Mom, how was work?" Light decided to ask. His father smiled and began talking about all the interesting clients they got today. In no way did this man look like or act like Soichiro Yagami. And his mother was quieter and less of the housewife than Sachiko was. After all, she was a local baker, working at a bakery in town. Best bread and rolls around! And her husband worked with her, decorating the cakes. His dexterous hands made the most beautiful cakes in town. He also took care of all the financial stuff with the bakery.

Without letting his parents detect it, Light sighed and shook his head slightly, a small smile playing across his lips. He knew L would see the difference. And he liked his parents this way instead of those other Yagamis. Yeah, Light was into law enforcement, but not because his father was a police chief. He didn't want to work in his dad's shadow, or his mom's. He wanted to be his own person.

Whoever stalked him and everyone else must've done no research on his family. At least they needed none for Miles and Michael, for they were orphans in the series.

When the plates were cleared, Mrs. Yagami brought out one of the faulty cakes from that day. They always ate mess-up cakes for dessert. This one was for somebody's birthday, but Mr. Yagami accidentally spelled the name wrong. He had to start all over on another cake, but that was their dessert for the night. Other workers got to take other cakes home for their families as well. It was a great business, if you asked any of their children.

The vanilla cake was to die for, with several strawberries around the edges. All the while Light and his parents were eating, small whimpering could be heard from L. Ha, Light realized he must be in love with sweets as much as the _Death Note_ L was. When he was about to clear his place after they finished their delicious dessert, Light decided to ask, "Mom, can I have another slice to bring to my room? I think I'll need the extra sugar to help me with all my homework. I had a tiring day and I haven't gotten any of it done, seeing as I took a nap right after I got home from school."

His mother smiled and cut another slice to put on his plate. He thanked her and his dad and picked up the plate and fork he had used, taking them with him as he walked up the stairs to his room. Once inside, with the door shut, he turned around to face L, whose hands were thrust deep into his pockets. "Here," he said as he handed the cake and fork to the other.

L's eyes widened with surprise and delight. He immediately grabbed at the cake, but stopped before actually eating it. Glancing up to see Light was staring at him with a questioning look on his face, he questioned himself, "Does Light expect me to eat with my hands?"

"What? No, I brought a fork."

L sighed. "Why would I use an already used fork?"

Taken aback, Light responded, "How was I supposed to grab a new fork without it looking suspicious? Either eat with my fork, or use your damn hands." Irritated, he stormed over to his desk to start on his homework. "I thought I threw it in the garbage…?" he said aloud as he picked up the white journal from its place on his desk. A soft sound of enjoyment, close to a moan, was heard from behind him. L must've figured out a way to eat the damn pastry.

Before he decided to actually try out the notebook, Light put the journal behind his computer monitor. He wasn't going to be tempted with it until after his homework was done. But before that… "Hey, L?" Light asked as he swiveled around in his chair. L looked up from his cake—that he was using the used fork to eat. He was sitting on Light's bed in his odd crouch. With a glare, Light added, "No eating on the bed." The other quickly stood and jumped off the mattress, deciding to quietly sit on the floor. Light sighed and continued, "What did you do the whole time I was sleeping? It was, like, three hours."

L smirked and replied, "I was reading."

"Reading what?" Light glanced at his bookshelves to see if any of the books were out of order. None were and he was suspicious as to what L had read.

Another smirk led to, "Light."

"Huh?"

"I was reading you, Light." Said book widened his eyes. "Your dreams are quite interesting…" His eyes were now as wide as the raven-hair's.

"M-my dreams?" he stuttered out.

With a sigh, L placed his empty plate on the floor by his feet and stood. He walked towards Light as he spoke, "Well, yes. Oh, right. I have not told you that I have the Eyes of Life." He was greeted with silence. "They are like the 'Shinigami Eyes' in _Death Note_ but so much better. And humans do not have to trade half their remaining lifespan to get them. Anyway, right now, I can see what your thoughts are, your emotions, your full name, your lifespan, your gender, your sexual orientation—which, by the way, I know you're not aware of—your sizes, your IQ, and so much more. When you were with your family, eating dinner, I could see your relationship between your parents, so I knew they were biologically your parents, the fact that you love them and look up to your father, you do not want to pursue in their career choice, I could see how much you liked each food that was in your presence, as well as your favorite foods in general. All in all, these eyes are amazing."

Light continued to stare at L. After processing the information—including the facts that L knew exactly what he was thinking, as well as if he was gay or straight (and L's comment worried him a little bit)—Light finally had a question to ask the other man. He took a deep breath and asked, "How do I get the eyes?"

"Oh, so they interest you?" L asked with a smirk. He acted like he knew something Light didn't know. Okay, so he knew a lot of stuff Light probably wasn't aware of, but that's not the point. After receiving a "duh" look from the owner of his Note, his smirk only widened and his eyes became half-lidded. "Give yourself to me."

"E-excuse me?!" Light half-yelled, his voice cracking slightly.

"To get the Eyes of Life, the owner of the Life Note must give themselves to the spirit of the Life Note they own. Sleep with them, have sex with them," he explained, getting more irritated towards the end and slowing down his words.

Light almost fainted on the spot. He thought that things were going to be as easy as they already were. After all, he wasn't going to be sent to Mu, nothingness, after he died, and he wasn't going to know only misery. Those eyes seemed perfect, and he wouldn't have to lose half his life. Of course, they were too good to be true. For one, Light wasn't going to sleep with a random stranger. And, for two, he wasn't gay. He had a girlfriend for Pete's sake!

"I am well aware you have a girlfriend, Light. You wouldn't have to tell her…However, if you wish to get the eyes, may I suggest we go to a hotel or something. You know, somewhere away from others but also romantic?" L said. Right, he could read the other's thoughts.

"What?! No way! I'm not going to have sex with you just to get some damn eyes that will let me…Aw, shit, stop tempting me! I'm not gay!" Light started babbling. In disgust, he grabbed his work out of his backpack and started working on it.

Everything was quiet in the room as L continued to watch the one he knew would be his future lover. After an hour or two, Light leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Done," he breathed.

"We do not have to be lovers for you to get the Eyes. You just have to have a one-night-stand if you wish. All you need is the ultimate togetherness with the spirit. Near only did it once because the owner of his Note really wanted the Eyes. They're both in love with someone else…Of course, don't tell Near I told you; he doesn't know I know," L added in a whisper.

"Again with the damn Eyes!" Light sighed. "And who's Near?" Thoughts of the strange white-haired boy from _Death Note_ crossed his mind and he hoped he would never have to meet the guy.

In response, L said, "Well, I'm his mentor of sorts…That's why I was in _Death Note_ after all. Oops." Light had a feeling L wasn't supposed to share that last bit of information. Nevertheless, it was helpful. So someone else had a Life Note and Light had a feeling that was the person who really wrote that series, controlling Obha and Obata…And they had the eyes, meaning that was how they knew so much about him, Michael, Miles, and Nicole…Or maybe…Nah.

Light brought out the Note again and looked at the rules once more. They were quite simple. And he could control anyone? Hmm…

"Hey, L, you want another slice of cake?" Light asked suddenly.

L's head popped up slightly as his eyes twinkled. "Would I?!" he exclaimed.

Light took it as a "yes" and took out a pen from his drawer. He then wrote down something at the top of the very first page.

_Frieda Yagami_

Before he continued, Light asked the all-knowing spirit, "Do I have to write the date or time or anything?"

L looked at Light in confusion for a moment before stating, "No, whatever you write will happen after exactly one minute of you finish writing exactly what you want the person to do. Or you can write a future time and date if you wish. The first name written on the page is the one that everything written after it pertains to; however, yes, you can write a person's name after you write what you want them to do, just like the Death Note, and any other name you write on the page will not have to do whatever is specified as long as it's written correctly…But what does this have to do with cake?"

With a chuckle, Light asked another question. "Can I write 'my' and 'me' or do I have to write 'Light Yagami', or do I even need my full name, or what?"

He was given another odd look before receiving the answer. "The user may write 'my' and 'me' or their full name. But yes, full names are necessary, obviously. But how does this pertain to my cake?!"

Light chuckled once more and turned back to the Life Note.

_Brings another slice of cake up to my room, gives it to me, leaving without asking any questions, and doesn't question reasons later, either._

"There, that should work. Can you wait a minute for your cake, L?" He smirked and watched the second hand on his watch. Time was neither slow nor fast. And after a minute, there was a knock at his door and his mother entered. She was carrying another slice of cake with an extra fork. As Light wished, she didn't ask any questions, even about the plate still lying on the floor as she picked it up. After that, she disappeared out the door and shut it once more.

As soon as she left, L launched himself at Light, yelling, "CAKE!" Without waiting for Light to just hand it to him, he leapt atop the younger boy and sat in his lap, happily eating the cake still sitting in front of Light.

"Hey! Get off!" Light protested, trying to push the heavy man off him, to no avail. He sighed and leaned back against the backrest. At least L was sitting like a normal person, not on his feet like he normally did. That would've hurt Light more. As he waited for L to finish, Light's thoughts wandered on their own accord to L's earlier words. All he had to do was sleep with the man once to get those fantastic Eyes. And here he was, sitting on his lap. Light felt a tingle shoot through is stomach and had the strongest urge to wrap his arms around L.

"YARG!" he screamed as that thought fully went through his mind. He immediately tried pushing L with all his might and managed to get the other to fall to the floor, fork still in mouth, as he rolled away on his chair.

L turned around with a hurt expression and he immediately looked to the right of Light's head. "Oh, really, Light? So…do you want to give the Eye deal a try?"

"Oh, shit!" Light exclaimed, standing up and turning around so L couldn't see his blushing face. And the rules of the Death Note said that you needed to see the person's face to use the Shinigami Eyes, so the Eyes of Life must be the same.

A chuckle was heard from behind him and arms wrapped around his waist from behind. The sudden embrace caused another tingle in his stomach and heat to start to pool in his lower body. "Get off!" he yelled once more, pulling L's hands away and running to the opposite wall.

At that moment, Mr. Yagami barged into his son's room. "What's wrong, Light? What's with all the yelling?" He was worried that something happened.

Thinking quickly, Light brushed it off, "Sorry, Dad. It was just a bug. You know how much they freak me out…" He shivered at the thought, making his lie even more believable.

"Do you need me to kill it?" Mr. Yagami asked seriously.

With a nervous laugh, Light answered, "Nah, I got it. You know I'm not a kid anymore. Thanks anyway, though." He smiled and his dad left.

"Well, that was anti-climactic," L said with a pout.

"Like hell it was!" With that, Light threw himself at his dresser and grabbed pajamas to change into. He then turned around and said sternly, "Out." L cocked his head to the side and Light explained to the oblivious man, "I am going to change. You at least have to close your eyes. I don't trust you."

L pouted some more. "That hurts, Light…" But with the intensity of the glare he was getting, he decided not to provoke the other any further and turned around on the spot. Of course, he wished to see Light without his clothes on, but he would only do so when the other knew he was looking and trusted him. The fact that Light didn't trust him hurt of course, but he knew he would have to live with it for a little while. The owner of his Life Note would come around eventually.

* * *

**Author's note: How'd you like the chapter?! I've been waiting to write the Eyes thing in for forever! So glad I put it in! And that's the main reason the rating went up. SEX!!**

**Uh...yeah, I sorta copied that trade from whoever wrote the Yaoi Note rules, but mine has reason, therefore: I DIDN'T COPY! The Life Note is completely my own however. Especially those eyes...**

**So, will Light sleep with L?**

**Why does L believe all that "future lovers" stuff?**

**Who owns Near's Life Note?! WHO REALLY CREATED DEATH NOTE?!**

**All this will be answered...later. Review please! And I would luv suggestions for what Light will do. Killing = no. Cake = duh.**


	3. Manipulation

**Author's Note: There's a poll on my profile for those of you who don't know. And the results so far are that people want me to update this the most. Then "Midnight Scars" and "Frozen Hearts"...Anyways, so this took way too many sittings to write compared to normal, but the end wrote itself. That's all I'm saying, notes are at the end.**

**BTW, I've been listening to Skillet and Within Temptation nonstop while writing this, so it could explain my sadism...**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I do own the idea behind the Life Note and this story's plot. I feel so awesome.**

* * *

Chapter 3

After he changed, Light went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. L stayed in his bedroom, not wanting to impose on the other. Light was pleased that L understood he needed space. As he was brushing his teeth, he thought about Ryuk in _Death Note_ and how Light and Misa were married for some time. Didn't Misa, you know, want to do it with Light? Would Ryuk watch? After all, he had to stay with the owner of the Death Note… Gagging and almost choking on his toothbrush, Light spat and rinsed his mouth, shunning those images from his mind.

When he got back to his room, Light then wondered if L would sleep. After all, if he already sits like and eats like the character based after him, wouldn't he also be an insomniac? "Hey, L. Do you need someplace to sleep or are you gonna enjoy watching me for a whole night?" he asked sarcastically.

In response, L got a mischievous look on his face and whispered, "The handcuffs were my idea." Wide-eyed, Light got into bed, all the while trying hard not to look at the other man. There were so many implications with those words. Light pulled his covers up to his shoulders and turned onto his side, not wanting to think about a perverted magical creature watching him while he slept. After a few moments of awkward silence, L answered Light's implied question, "Spirits don't sleep."

With that, the brunet sighed with a bit of relief and closed his eyes once more to sleep. And then it hit him. He jumped out of his bed and over to his dresser. After rummaging through the top drawer, he found what he was looking for and got back into bed, pulling the covers up around him comfortably. He then happily pulled the eye mask over his eyes with a contented sigh. _How to Read 13_ stated that one must see at least or more than half a person's face to use the Shinigami Eyes. The Eyes of Life shouldn't be any different.

And the annoyed growl from L proved Light's assumptions correct.

Sleep came easily after that and the next thing he knew, it was morning. Sun seeped through the closed blinds over his window, but not enough to wake him up—the room faced north and he was still wearing the eye mask. As Light stretched, he pulled the mask off, wondering for a second why he was wearing the gaudy gift Nicole had given him for their second anniversary. Then the events from the day before crashed into his mind and he groaned in frustration.

"Why'd you groan, Light?" a small voice asked from the foot of his bed. L was sitting in his usual crouch, staring at Light with confusion, but a glint in his eyes. "Did you not finish a wet dream?"

"GAH!" Light yelled incomprehensibly and threw a pillow at L, who merely caught it with one hand and hugged it to his chest. With a glare, Light stood from his bed and snatched his pillow back, not wanting his parents to walk in and see a floating object. He then grabbed the clothes he needed to change into and walked around so he was facing L's back. The other didn't turn around to see.

After changing, he went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he came back, he noticed L had a pout on his face. Before being asked, the raven-haired complained, "You look better with bed-head."

"Better? Are you kidding? I do _not_ look good with bed-head. My hair's all messed up and out of place!" Light argued back as he packed his backpack, not realizing L was hitting on him.

L sighed and stated, "Fine, not better. Hotter." Light sighed and just continued. L really was going to try to get into bed with him. Of course, saying he looked hot even when not perfect made him glow just slightly. Nobody had ever said anything close to that before. Of course, Light was rarely anything but perfect when around other people. L was one of the only people—if he counted as a person—who Light let see him normally. You didn't think the teenager screamed that much normally, did you?

The student walked down the stairs, followed by the spirit, to find the fragrance of homemade pancakes filling the kitchen. Right, it was Mrs. Yagami's day off, Thursday. A smile blossomed on her son's face as he sat down at the table, fork and knife in hand. When his mom wasn't looking, he loaded a pancake with syrup and handed it to L, whispering an order to leave the room and not make a mess. L nodded eagerly and grabbed the sugary breakfast.

When he was done, Light announced he was going to head to the bus stop and thanked his mom for the delicious breakfast. He then pulled his shoes on and left the house, L in tow. A few minutes of waiting with everyone else at the stop quietly, the bus arrived and the students—and L—got on. Light snagged a seat in the middle of the bus and L sat next to him, in the window seat, so it looked like Light would only be looking out the window, not talking with someone not there.

"Thank you for the pancake," L said after a little while of silence.

Making sure his lips barely moved and he wouldn't be heard by anyone but the man sitting next to him, Light replied, "You're welcome."

L looked out the window and watched the houses go by. As they reached the next stop, he whispered, "School shall be interesting…"

Before Light could ask what that meant, Michael stepped on the bus and commanded everyone's attention by yelling out, "Sorry, ladies, I'm sitting with my best bud, Light Yagami! And no, we ain't gay for each other, so drop the pens right now! We aren't going to make out in front of all of you…or at all!"

"Dammit," Light hissed as Michael squeezed down the tiny aisle and shoved him over into the window before sitting down where he was sitting just a second ago. L immediately stood and was forced to—once again—sit in Light's lap. Trying to ignore the invisible man, Light turned to his best friend with one of his infamous L-stopping glares.

Michael looked slightly uncomfortable, but was easily able to resist. They started chatting about random things that they normally talked about and everything was fine. That is, until L shifted in Light's lap so he was facing the seat across the aisle. Light sneaked a peak at the one sitting on him and thought that maybe the guy would be able to fly like Ryuk. But of course, that would mean he wouldn't have another way of annoying Light.

L was staring at the other seat intently, not even blinking, though his eyes darted back and forth, almost like reading. Well, maybe he was reading something about another person. Light turned back to Michael and peeked behind the other. In the seat across from them was none other than Miles.

With a slight smirk, Light backhanded Michael's arm softly and whispered, "Look who's sitting across from us." The other quickly turned his head, blond hair whipping Light's face. Miles was looking perplexedly out the window. "What's up with him?"

Michael ignored him and just kept staring. Only when he was slapped slightly harder on the arm did he turn back to his friend with a dazed look in his eyes. He quickly recovered by Light knew what was going on. They went back to safe topics until they arrived at school.

When they split up to go to their lockers and then their first period classes, Light thought it all right to quietly talk to L. He kept his head buried in his locker, making sure people weren't too close-by to hear, as he asked, "What was up with you on the bus?"

"Hmm?" L replied. After a short silence, he answered, "That kid's thoughts were interesting, is all. Though not as interesting as yours…" he added in a lower voice, almost purring, and leaned forward. Light swatted him away. He finished getting everything organized and shouldered his backpack once more. "Now, Light, those thoughts are quite interesting. But I suggest you let nature run its course."

Light scoffed and walked away, L right behind him. What was wrong with influencing a couple of people? Those guys needed it. Light wasn't as sure about Miles but he knew for a fact that Michael was in love. All he had to do was write down his friend's name and make him ask out Miles. Seriously, what was so bad about that?

So, before class started, Light got out all his supplies for math and placed them on his desk. He opened up his textbook and his math notebook, pretending to go over the chapter they were going to work on today. He quickly slipped the Life Note into his notebook and wrote down on the second page:

_Michael Keen_

_During lunch today, goes up to Miles Butler and asks him to a movie this weekend_

"There, that should do it," he mumbled before slipping the Life Note back into his backpack.

L didn't like what Light had just done, but didn't say anything. After all, all he had done was force his best friend to do something with a thousand different possible outcomes. Yeah, L knew Miles liked Michael just as much as Michael liked him, but he couldn't say any information that the Eyes gave him to his owner. It was against the rules. But Light didn't truly control everything in the situation, wanted both students to have free will…to some extent.

Class, of course, was boring for Light. Always was and always will be. The only thing that was interesting was wondering what L thought about everything. However, that made him worry, so he tried to pay attention to the lesson that he already knew.

During the rest of the morning, his mind wandered between L, the Life Note, and what was going to happen at lunch. Light wondered what else he could do with the Note, besides getting food for L and running people's love lives. He would never kill people, and he didn't want to do anything to drastic, like making all the criminals turn a new leaf. Something big was a big no-no. It would draw attention to everything and there were way too many _Death Note_ fans out there to think that he'd get away with something like that.

But little things that helped people…that would be nice. Like, if he could help other people and their love lives, give people an extra study boost. He could be a semi-superhero if he really wanted to. He could go around the city and if he sees someone…say, steal a woman's purse, he could cause them to trip, or make the police go after him. But then Light realized that he would really need the Eyes to do all that. And there was no way he was making that trade.

The trade was out of the question. But it wasn't out of his mind as he stepped into the cafeteria. Quickly buying lunch, he sat down at his usual table and waited for Michael and Nicole to show up. And there she was, surrounded by her usual fangirls and adoring boys, before she sent them away so she could sit with her boyfriend. Light internally groaned. She could've had her pick of any boy in school, and she chose the only one that wasn't interested in her.

Man, it sort of sucked that he hated her. Because of that, Light never wanted to spend time with Nicole. When she forced them to go on dates, the most she would get out of him are kisses and handholding. That was another reason why Light refused the Eye trade. He hadn't ever had sex yet. To lose his virginity to a spirit was just plain weird, and to make matters worse, the spirit was a man! His first time wasn't going to be with someone of the same gender!

Shaking his head to rid it of those disgusting thoughts, Light turned to Nicole. "How's your day been so far, Nicole?"

"G-d, Light, please why won't you call me Nikki like everyone else? Anyways, it was boring. I wasn't allowed to talk at all and my lab partner wants me dead…All I did was get some chemical on the tip of one of her locks of hair! It was an accident, I swear!" Nicole blabbered on. "Oh, do you wanna go out this weekend? Say, Saturday night?"

"How do you live with this?" L asked under his breath.

Light sighed. "Sorry, Nicole, I have plans with Michael."

"No, you don't," Michael butt in. He sat down across from the happy couple and continued, "I'm cancelling them. Got something better to do."

Playing along, but knowing exactly where this was going, Light asked, "What the hell? I was looking forward to that. And what's better than my place? WE HAVE CAKE!" It was actually fun to fool around like this. Light could always be himself with Michael, even if he was acting right now.

"I'm asking someone out."

"OH! Who? He she pretty? Well, I bet not as pretty as me…" Nicole squealed.

Michael looked around the room nervously, and then locked his eyes on a table behind his friends. "There they are. Wish me luck." He stood and walked around the table towards whoever was behind them.

Light and Nicole turned around in their seats to see Michael strut to an almost empty table. The only person sitting there was Miles, mumbling to himself and eating a large lunch. Light always wondered how he could stay at such a perfect weight, yet eat so much. Nicole gasped while her boyfriend just watched on with curiosity. They were too far away to hear the conversation, but could still see their facial expressions.

Miles was shocked someone was actually talking to him. Imagine how shocked he was when he saw that it was Michael who was the one who was talking to him. His eyes widened behind his goggles and he actually pulled them up for once, unleashing the full force of his eyes. They talked for a minute, then a strange dreamy look mixed with shock crossed Miles face. He nodded his head vigorously and they talked for a few more moments before he offered his chocolate bar to Michael. Michael smiled and took it before glancing around to make sure they weren't being watched. He pecked Miles on the cheek and walked away, waving with the chocolate.

When he got back to his table, a dreamy look was set on his face and he was slowly snapping off bits of chocolate, his favorite food. Nicole stared at him like he was an alien and Light felt pleased. Finally, when the chocolate was finished, Michael talked. "How'd he know chocolate was my fave?" he asked wistfully.

Light smirked. "He said yes I take it." Internally, he was glowing. He had just helped his best friend and gave someone a friend. "Congrats."

Nicole stared at the two boys until she found her voice. "Wait, wait, wait! Since when were you gay?! I mean, you kissed him in _public_!" Light sighed and Michael glared. She turned to her love. "Why are you so excepting of this?! You're the one who hates the gay couples in that damn manga and anime! And this one is like Matt and Mello!"

"Nicole," Light started, "I never said I hated the couples, just that I hate it when we're used as the couples. _Death Note_ isn't real and neither are any of the characters, no matter how realistic it all may be to us." L snickered in the background and Light had an urge to smile, but held it back. "If Michael wants to go out with another guy then that's fine with me. I'm his friend and I support him." Not to mention, he was the one who got them together.

"But…but…" Nicole couldn't comprehend it. How could a guy truly like another man and want to show the world? Was _that _why Michael never fawned over her? Come to think of it, Light never batted an eye when she put on her most flirtatious charms. However, this was just too much thinking for her and she needed answers. Now. "Is that why you don't wanna sleep with me?" she asked dejectedly head down towards Light.

He stared down at her in confusion. Seriously, what was with this girl? He just couldn't figure her out. "Huh? Michael's sexual orientation has nothing to do with us…"

"No. Are you gay, too? Is that why you aren't truly interested in me? Am I just some cover-up so nobody knows? What guy do you secretly do it with? I mean, you can't possibly still be a virgin…"

At that, Michael snorted soda out of his nose. "Hahaha! AHAHAH! It _burns!_" Behind Light, L was also snickering. He didn't think he had to see anything with the Eyes about _that_, so he didn't try. This came as a surprise to him, but also, it was still hilarious.

"Instant karma," Light growled out. Under his breath, he added, "I hope there's no messed up cakes today…" which earned silence from L. To Nicole, "I'm not gay. And I'm not cheating on you."

Sniffling slightly, she asked, "Well, since now you're free Saturday night…you wanna come over? My parents will _completely_ understand and leave us alone…" What kind of parents did she have?

"WHAT?! I mean…uh…Listen, Nicole…"

"Dude, why are you hesitating? Hot girl willingly giving herself to you!" Michael pointed out.

"How can _you_ think she's hot?!" Light shot back.

"Bi."

Simmering, Light turned back to his girlfriend with malice. "Now just wait a second. If we haven't done it, doesn't that mean that you're still innocent as well, or are you guilty?" When she didn't answer, instead turning in her chair to face the table and her uneaten salad, head down guiltily, Light was fuming. "Oh, so I'm not allowed to cheat but Miss America can? Sorry, _Junior_ America. They should take away your tiara! Dammit, that's it. Nicole, I hate you! You're an idiot and only asked me out and are obsessed with me because of my looks! At least Misa admired Kira! That's the reason I won't have sex with you! You lack enough brain cells to ever compete with anyone I would _want_ to sleep with! And you know what? I would gladly choose L over you!" Oh, shit.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoa, long paragraph. Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger. I just thought it was a great place to end...and the chapter was getting long. Yeah, odd that it took forever and I kept getting stuck, yet this is the result. You'll see the aftermath of the "breakup" next chapter. "Oh, shit" is right! Did he just agree to sleep with L? Will Nicole kill him? Does soda really burn if it comes out your nose?! ((Actually,that last one's a duh. If any other liquid comes out of your nose, it burns like hell...or so I've been told...Now think about soda, which burns my tongue! That's why I stay away from the stuff.))**

**Anyways, notes on the chapter.**

*** I didn't mean for the MxM to happen so quickly, but I thought it was the perfect place. And I keep having to say MxM instead of MelloxMatt because these guys have different names...I also didn't mean for the breakup to happen so early either. Seriously, I wanted more time. Man, I actually had something planned out...shit. It was going to be after Light slept w/ L ((yeah, he does eventually, get over it)) and he tells her he's gay and she gets all crazy and tells the whole school.**

*** I have absolutely nothing against gays, duh. But I bet the real Misa would be a fan of yaoi, like me...but not a writer, 'cause she is an idiot.**

*** Yes, Nicole had a mini-smart moment. After all, in Death Note, how she contacted Kira was pretty smart. That's her non-Misa moment. From now on, Nicole shall be full on Misa.**

*** Nicole's POV...I am trying to be third person selective, but I do have a few times in here where I'm third person omniscent. That means that even though I'm trying to only focus on Light's thoughts, I have put in L's a few times and will continue, but this is the only time when the story'll have anyone else's POV. Miles and Michael shall never get a turn, sorry.**

*** And yes, Light's a virgin. Bit of comedy for you guys.**

*** Oh, and to those of you wondering about Michael's sexuality: Yeah, he told Light he was homosexual, but not bi. That explains why Light was fuming right at the end and why Michael's so casual about coming out, becuase he isn't, not really. But Light's the only one who knows. Well, not anymore...**

**ALSO!! Please give me suggestions as to what Light can do with the Life Note. I was actually babbling in that one part when he was wondering, writing whatever came to mind. Not a lot, I can tell you that. Please and thank you. REVIEW!! TT-TT I need more reviews! It makes me update quicker and makes me feel like I'm not just doing this to get out sick and perverted thoughts...^-^**

**PS: I was just looking through the notes I wrote for this story ((yes I did, unlike any other story)) and found what I wanted about the original breakup ((though this one's still good)): "Light told her he was gay, she threw a fit, and by the end of the day, everybody knew. Never spoke to him again. No one ever found out who his secret bf was, and he wouldn't tell anyone...until he told Michael about the LN" Oh, shit, I just spoiled some stuff for you. Oh well, I'll try to fit it in somehow. Well, some of it. The gay part I think. I won't make him tell a random OC though, because this story shall have none. Another DN character makes an appearance, but I won't tell who yet! ((Well, it's between two, so I don't know who it's gonna be yet, b/c I'm refusing to make them a couple *shivers*))**


	4. Swing

**Author's Note: What is this? I've finally updated after...well, since August? Yep, that's right. I've been working on this chapter for a long time, finally finishing most of it last night, some at about 2 am...So, if it sux ass, I'm sorry. There were several visions I had for parts of this chapter, but decided on this way. I want to speed things along a bit, so Light's gonna be more confused than completely refusing.**

**So, here is a mostly filler chapter where you get in tuned to Light's inner thoughts once more. KYAHAHAHA!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy, especially you, DIMS, who finally put my life on the line if I don't continue writing this! So, just remember, of course muse has not left me! I just had a bazzillion other ideas that were more important. And that poll on my front page? Yeah, this comes in second. Haha.**

**Warning: The same warning for every chapter: Light's dirty mouth and L's perverted thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Or Adult Swim. But I do own this whole idea...damn I wish I had a Life Note...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Light did _not_ just say that…He just said he would gladly sleep with L over Nicole. It was just…man, it was because his mind was so wrapped around the invisible man standing behind him—thoroughly shocked, but overjoyed—that it just slipped out in his anger. He could control what he said when he controlled his emotions, but not when he lost his temper. It was near impossible. And when he was losing an argument, or just losing in general…well, you saw what happened when he lost!

Michael stared at his fuming friend. Well, he never expected the guy to actually out himself before he found himself a beau, but Light did just that. Of course, the blond knew his best friend was gay. Who wouldn't? The way he acted towards his girlfriend, the way he acted in general, it all pointed to only one possibility. Plus, Light was totally drooling over L without realizing while reading/watching _Death Note_.

No way would he actually tell him, though. He wanted him to figure it out on his own, after he found a man he couldn't keep his hands off. But the way he said everything just now said that there was no other man in his life. This wasn't good.

Wait, yeah it was. After all, now all those boys secretly fawning over Light will be able to make their move. Trust Michael, there were plenty out there!

Back to the conversation, Nicole was stuttering out, "Y-y-you w-would choose…L OVER ME?! How could you, Light?! I gave you the best years of my life and you just throw them back in my face! Oh, you are _so_ lucky I'm not going to hold this against you and just go be with my _lover_!" She stormed away to a table of eager males.

Taking the seat the horrendous girl had previously occupied, L stated, "Well, that was interesting. You never told me you were a virgin…Is that why you won't sleep with me?"

Slamming his head to the table, Light muttered, "Get your head out of the gutter…" He just took deep breaths, trying to calm himself before looking at his friend once more. "If any of this is repeated," he said while pointing an accusing finger at the teenager, "your head will mysteriously become quite—_permanently _—shiny." Michael's eyes widened, but he quickly nodded his head, all previous dreamy state gone.

And just like his normal self, Light had a tremendous mood swing and asked, "So, where are you and Miles going for your date?" Michael once again fell into a dreamlike trance.

With a sigh, he breathed, "We're going to see that action flick you refused to see…He's gonna score us free tickets!"

"Does he realize how illegal that is?" L asked to nobody in particular. It was all Light could do not to answer. The rest of lunch went about the same, Michael fantasizing about his dream date, L asking annoying questions or pointing out the obvious, etc, and Light ignoring both of them, mind wandering to his love life.

Damn it, why did he have to break up with the girl? Now L has so much more against him. Why doesn't he just fuck him to get it over with? It's not like it will really count as losing his virginity if it's just a spirit, right? L gasped as that thought went through the other's head, and Light head-desked, mentally reminding himself that giving in, even if in his head, L will still know.

"Light…are you okay?" No reply. "Okay, well, anyway, and then we'll go to my house and…" Finally, the bell rang and Light quickly ran for the door, to his locker, and to the rest of his classes for the day. He avoided Michael and focused on his classes. No way was L catching him thinking something like that again!

Once home, the brunet quickly rushed to his room with a bag of pretzels, not trusting potato chips, and did his homework. L kept complaining, but he expected that. He was ignoring the guy and teasing him at the same time. It didn't seem completely fair…and then he realized that he still didn't care and went back to work.

Too soon, his homework was finished and he was left with nothing to do.

"Well, your mother is out shopping, and your father won't be home for a while…how about now?" L asked innocently.

Light had had enough with this man and finally let the rest of his anger boil over, almost as if he was PMS-ing…which was impossible, for he was a guy, a heterosexual guy. Anyways, he whirled around in his chair to face L, who was currently sitting on his bed, and stood up with enough force to cause the chair to slam into his desk. "Can you not think about sex for one moment in your life?!" he yelled L. "You are acting like a total perverted stalker who only wants me for my body! Do you realize how disgusting that is?! And then you come and give me this Life Note and give me the biggest temptation of my life, and expect me to give into your advances just like that?! Gah!"

He flung his arms in the air and stormed out of his bedroom. Why wouldn't L just shut up about that? He wasn't going to sleep with him and that's final! He stomped down the stairs, grabbed a bag of chips, not caring anymore, and plopped on the couch, lying on his side.

And of course, there was nothing good on. Why was it that whenever he wanted to watch television, there was no good shows on that he would enjoy? Not even the news was on. And CNN was showing a stock market show. Like he cared about that shit.

"Well, if there's nothing on TV, why not go back to your room…"

"Shut…the…fuck…up."

L shut his mouth, concerned for his well-being from the tone of the younger man's voice, and sat himself next to Light's head. The angered teenager then turned on OnDemand and searched until he found something enjoyable to watch: a Death Note episode from Adult Swim. It upset him that they always showed the anime so late at night, when he was sound asleep in his beauty rest, but at least some episodes were available on OnDemand.

As soon as L took note of which random episode it was, he let out a low depressed moan. "I don't understand why I let Near let his human do this to me…" he whined out. "Do we have to watch this?"

Without looking away from the title sequence, Light replied, "Yes." And that was that. There were no more words as episode 25 played.

Nevertheless, by the end of the episode, the chip bag had been dropped to the floor, replaced by L's shirtsleeve, which was now covered in a mix of snot and tears, and Light was all but in L's lap, if the other was actually sitting like a normal person. "Dammit," he choked out as he watched his doppelganger relish in the detective's death. The end sequence started and Light exited out of the episode and OnDemand, turning off the television and finally taking in his position.

L had one arm wrapped around Light, the other trying to tug his shirt from his grasp. "Oh, God, sorry," Light muttered, sitting up. He picked up the chip bag from the floor and went to the kitchen to throw it out. It had been sitting on the ground far too long, and was almost empty anyway. When he came back to L, silence had overtaken the house, and he felt no need to break it until he realized that L was currently trying to rub the snot out of his sleeve.

"Light," L called out softly, still rubbing about the fabric. "I think my shirt is in need of a cleaning."

The brunet was still sniffling slightly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, but he quickly went over to the other. "Man, I'm sorry. I usually remember to keep a box of tissues with me when watching that episode. I guess I was so angry, I didn't realize."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have mood swings often?" L inquired, head titled to the side, shirt momentarily forgotten.

"Shut up."

"I rest my case." He chuckled slightly before becoming serious once more. "Now, about my shirt."

With a sigh, Light ordered, "Take it off." That earned a gasp from L before Light clarified, "Just the shirt, so I can wash it, okay? And if my mom comes in home to see one of my shirts floating around, she's gonna get a little freaked, so stay in my room and don't try to put a shirt on, sorry. Really. It's just to keep everything secret, you know? I really don't want my mom sending herself to a mental hospital."

L obliged, not very reluctantly at that, and handed his garment to Light, standing and starting to head to the room indicated. As he walked away, Light couldn't help but stare at the slightly hunched back. He realized that it wasn't actually a hump, but just a slouch, one that showed off L's shoulder blades and spine…Light felt the urge to run his finger down the vertebrae…

And then his brain caught up to his mind and he shook his head quickly, shunning such disturbing thoughts from his mind. He didn't need to think about a shirtless man practically begging for a fucking waiting in his room. No, he needed to think about school, and his reputation, and showing Michael that he wasn't gay, and proving to Nicole that he wasn't, and not fucking L senseless…

"Damn, that spirit's really getting to me. He's messing with my head and it's barely been a day!" he hissed to himself as he left the laundry room, walking towards the stairs to his room. Just then, Mrs. Yagami opened the garage door, shouting that she was home. Isn't that such a weird thing to do? People who are already in the house can hear the door open and close, and the person entering knows that someone is in the house, yet is still expecting an answer.

And yes, the only reason Light was even pondering this was to keep his mind away from the obvious perverted things that a hormonal teenage mind can come up with when remember there's a half-naked man in his room. Wait, why the hell would he, who was straight, have perverted thoughts about another man?

"Light?" his mother called, walking into the hall to see him walking up the stairs at a leisurely pace.

Looking down, Light replied sweetly, "Yeah, Mom?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were home," she said with a shrug. And yet she could see him as she asked? Maybe detective work wouldn't be as good as psychology; that way he will be able to understand the human mind…especially his own right now.

With an odd look at his mom's retreating back, Light started up the stairs again, his door in view. As he opened it, a glowing someone came into his view. Man, he was so used to seeing L in the daylight, he forgot that the spirit glowed slightly. It almost gave him a heart attack…strike that, it made his heart race. Happy?

L was once again sitting on his bed, probably his favorite place in the room, staring at him with his big, black eyes. Light's eyes immediately traveled down to what was glowing so much in the darkness—L never turned on the lights in the room, and Light hadn't yet either. A pale chest and torso, toned, not too skinny, yet lean. Why was Light's mouth salivating more than normal right now?

Cocking his head to the side, L asked, "I'm wondering the same question, Light. Why would someone as straight as you say be drooling over my half-nakedness when you have no attraction to me whatsoever and most certainly wasn't crying when I died in the anime? Unless there is a chance that you desire my body and just needed a little peek before you realized…" His eyelids begin to fall into a lusty look, his tongue darting out to slowly lick at his lips before being replaced by his thumb.

At that, Light, who thought he had gotten rid of all his pent up anger, exploded once more that day. He yelled and launched himself at L, landing a good punch to his jaw. It was so impulsive, L actually couldn't read Light's thoughts fast enough and couldn't block. But he was able to recover quickly enough to be able to kick Light in the stomach.

Light flew backwards, landing on the floor with a grunt. L jumped off the bed, ready for Light's next attack. He quickly got to his feet, forgetting that L knew exactly what he was planning, and shot forward. The raven-haired easily grabbed Light's shoulders before he could lay a finger on him, and slammed him into the wall.

And kissed him.

Hard. Rough. Bruise-worthy.

The brunet tasted blood, his own probably, from the feel of L's teeth on his lip. The dominating one pushed his tongue into Light's waiting mouth. His knee eased up to between Light's legs…And Light was completely helpless.

Pleasure was starting to course through his veins, from his mouth and his crotch. Damn, he was being overpowered! And he thought he was the master! He owned L! Well, he owned the Life Note L was the spirit of…

L soon grew bored of Light trying to fight off his lips, and made his way to his neck, deciding right then and there to mark the teen as his own.

"NO!" Light screeched as he felt L begin to nibble, then bite at his neck. It wasn't supposed to be like this! He wasn't going to sleep with L, he wasn't going to make out with L, and he wasn't going to think about L!

_Knock, knock_

L backed off, but knew that he had left a nice little bruise for the world to see. Light quickly covered his mouth with his hand, wrist strategically blocking his neck from view, and hopefully his hickey.

Mrs. Yagami walked in after her knocks and gave Light a concerned look. "Bug," her son answered quickly. "Again."

She sighed, worrying done with. "I think we should get your room checked out if there're more bugs…" she said before turning around and heading back downstairs, muttering, "And I thought he got over that fear ages ago…Well, it just goes to show what a mother really knows about her teenage son…"

* * *

**Author's Note: HAHAHA!! How'd you like that for an ending?! Uh...yeah, parents really are getting in the way of our smut, but only for a short while. After all, how long can Light resist the awesomeness and hottenss that is L?**

**Next chapter: The rest of their second night, and Friday at school! How will Light hide his obvious hickey and what will Michael think?**

**Oh, and strawberry jam to anyone who can guess all the meanings of the title of the chapter!**


	5. Sweet

**Author's Note: The first part of this chapter, up until two paragraphs after the break, has been waiting on my computer until inspiration hit. Finally, it did. Things are finally getting somewhere and Mr. and Mrs. Yagami get more airtime. Haha, they're barely in it, but I came up w/ some comedy for you guys thanx to them! Yes, once again, Light's at the butt of all the jokes.**

**Oh, and MINI-CONTEST! Can anyone write a better summary for this story? Maybe that will get me more views...Anyways, I'll send you a yummy virtual cake and mention you in my next author's note for next chapter! Thanx in advance!!**

**Warning: If you really dislike yaoi goodness ((DIMS)) then skip until you see a paragraph of **_italics_**. Read that and onward. So, yes, the warning is yaoi goodness, perverted thoughts, and L. That's it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Perhaps that's a good thing. I do own this idea and wish to meet this L; he's funnier, if that's possible...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Light turned back to the offending man, L, who was staring innocently at his little performance for his mother. His glare caused L to step back, but the spirit was still able to say, "If you're so opposed to sex, how about I just help you with your little…_problem_?"

At that, Light's eyes widened and he looked down, hand going from covering his bleeding mouth and bruised neck to his crotch, which had a nice, large tent in the pants. "Dammit! And my mom's home! Oh, you're so going to pay for this!" Light was shocked he had gotten so horny so easily from L. Was it just the stimulation or…? No, he was not going to even think that.

With a smirk, L sauntered closer once more. "I have the perfect price, Light…" Said man was slightly frozen in fear as L advanced on him, making it quite easy for L to slip his arms around his waist, fingers going inside his pants and edging to the front once more. As his nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped the clothing article, he whispered heatedly in Light's ear, "Your semen will do nicely…" His breath sent shivers down the brunet's spine.

Never having gone this far with anyone, Light was still…inexperienced, and therefore had no idea what was going on, what L was doing, or even what he should do to stop him. Feelings were overpowering him and his body was controlling his thoughts.

L's deft hands dragged the pants and boxers down. Oh, he was so damn close! If Light trusted him enough with this, let him go all the way with this, then there will be no stopping the inevitable. They _will _have sex.

"And I thought you were proud of your size, Light," he muttered before getting on his knees. His hands took the teenager's member and squeezed the erection slightly. It caused Light's knees to buckle under the weight of his body, unsupported by his Jell-O legs. He slid to the floor, L between his spread legs.

Somehow, he was able to gasp out through his insane pleasure, "What…is that…supposed to mean?" Was L saying his was bigger? Impossible. Just another wound to Light's pride if that was true. But at the thought of L's penis…

Luckily, the spirit was staring at his hands working magic—which Light didn't rule out completely, if Life Notes and spirits were real. He just thought the surge of pleasure that swept through his uke was his doing. Okay, it was, but physically is what he thought.

Finally, he leaned forward and Light could only watch, helpless, as his arousal was placed inside L's mouth, the hot wetness surrounding it pushing him too close to the edge. Almost immediately, while his tongue played its games, his head bobbed up and down to a rhythm, a hum working its way up his throat.

"Oh, God!" Light hissed out, needing to scream, but not wanting his mother to hear. He held back his reluctant moans, wishing that his mom had only come home maybe just twenty minutes later. "Arg!" Make that thirty.

This was not happening. He was not letting L, the man he was so against sleeping with, give him a blowjob. It just wasn't right; it wasn't natural; it wasn't supposed to happen!

Soon, L's fingers, which had been kneading Light's inner thighs, found their way to his asshole. He quickly stuck a few in his mouth with the dick to wet them with his saliva and Light's pre-cum. Then they went back to the virgin entrance and pressed in slowly, knowing their destination. Light felt the pain, but only dully, barely perceiving anything beyond his own pleasure, forgetting his reasons for not wanting this, forgetting his own mother was right downstairs.

"L!" he cried, at last, when the fingers found his bundle of nerves. That was the last straw; his vision turned white, yet he saw stars, and his whole body went numb yet exploded as well. And his semen shot straight down L's throat, much to the man's satisfaction.

_(Downstairs, Mrs. Yagami was happily preparing dinner when she heard her son yell, "L!" After a pause, and with a sigh, she went back to her cooking. That boy really ought to stop reading that manga if he was going to react so strongly to that man, especially when she was home. Oh, how she hoped he wouldn't keep that crush on a fictional character for too long. How many years had it been? Not that there was anything wrong with him liking a man. Even a man would be better than his current girlfriend…)_

Breathing hard, Light could barely hold his glare. "I better…get something…out of that…Part of the…eye trade…or something!" he managed to pant. He was trying to pull his boxers and pants up again while the after-effects of his orgasm still held their hold on him.

"But I thought that having the best orgasm of your life—so far—would be enough of a trade for that wonderful price," L pouted, still licking his lips.

Light's eyes narrowed. He asked, dreading the answer, "Have you really been spying on me enough to know when I masturbate?"

"Well, I knew you weren't doing anything with your ex-girlfriend, and I wanted to know how a teenage boy would get rid of sexual tension. It's been a while since I was a teen boy myself." Light raised his eyebrows. Just how old was L? "Oops."

_____

Light couldn't figure out what L had meant when he messed up and said something he wasn't supposed to say, and didn't think about it as he redressed himself and took out a book to read. Silence overtook the room as he tried to forget the last hour's activities.

L stared at Light, hoping the brunet, who was hiding his face with his hair, thus rendering L's eyes useless, wasn't thinking about his slip-up. He didn't want to share his past so soon with him, having just met the kid the day before.

An hour passed before Light's mother finally called him down to dinner, saying Mr. Yagami called to let them know to start dinner without him. "He'll be home any minute, sweetie," Mrs. Yagami said.

"With cake, I hope," L whispered in Light's ear, causing him to jump slightly at the air blown down his spine. It took all his strength, but he didn't strike out at the spirit invisible to his mom. No way was he going to be labeled insane as well as gay in the same day. And right after partaking in…gay activities. L chuckled when he read those words. "Gay activities…Light, just say blow job, or oral, or whatever. Well, not out loud, of course. I don't wish to live in a padded room without cake for the rest of your life!"

Finally, finally, finally, Mr. Yagami arrived home to ease the quiet tension between Light and L, Mrs. Yagami not understanding her son's bad mood after what she had heard earlier.

"How was school, Light?" he asked. It was a standard question, not one that any normal teenager ever answered with more than just a "Fine."

So, duh, it was beyond surprising when Light answered with, "Nicole and I broke up."

Insert spit-take and clattering fork and knife. "What?!" his mom exclaimed. They had been dating for years! And she thought they were taking it nice and slow. Well, she guessed that slutty girl just couldn't wait any longer. She wouldn't say what a pity, for it really wasn't.

Light shrugged one shoulder. "Actually, she broke up with me." He sighed. "I don't care either way, but now Michael thinks—" Whoops, he almost admitted something that was best to be left secret.

"Nice going, Light." L was acting just like Ryuk now, even laughing. He could see the awkwardness between the family members. With a smirk, he wondered what would've happened just now had there been a Sayu. If there were one, she'd press on as to why Light had broken up with the awesomeness that is Miss Junior America.

Instead, Light had two parents who detested the girl and decided to question why she wanted to break up with the awesomeness that is Light Yagami. Said awesome person shrugged his shoulders once more, deciding to tell part of the truth for once since L had arrived. "She was cheating on my anyways. I told her I wasn't going to go very far with her any time soon, and she had had enough. Really, she was angry at me for supporting Michael's sexuality…that she was too thick to realize until today."

His parents stared at him as if his words were in a foreign language. "What happened today?" Mrs. Yagami finally decided to ask, wondering how today was different from any other.

"Uh…Michael asked Miles out. They've only been crushing on each other since…years ago!" he added with a laugh. His parents laughed with him.

Dinner went by after that without any more conversations of note.

However, that doesn't mean there was nothing to entertain L afterwards…

As Light stood to clear his plate, he asked for a second helping of cake, to take to his room. "Now, Light, could you come with me for a second?" Mr. Yagami requested instead of cutting another slice for his son. Light looked at him oddly, but followed anyway. They stepped into the family room and the father sat Light down on the couch, sitting beside him. When he turned to face the confused teen, he decided to just come out and say it.

"Light, I understand that maybe Nicole wasn't the best girl for you…Maybe…I know I have no right to pry into your personal affairs, Light, but I think that you need to get yourself a real girlfriend soon." There, he said it. And darn tooting was he proud he didn't break out into a rash from having to give the "almost-sex-talk" to his son once more.

Light just stared at him blankly. What was he saying? That he wanted his son to just go out and get another girl right after that? "But, Dad—" he started.

"No, I know that you must have been quite close to her, but that's no reason to not care about what other girls think about you anymore. So I don't want you drowning your sorrows in cake, alright?" Before Light could answer, Mr. Yagami stood and walked away, muttering something along the lines of, "That boy really needs to get laid."

L was actually rolling on the floor, howling in laughter, obviously knowing exactly what Light's dad was going to say and what he was thinking. And he heard perfectly what the man had stated while walking away. His owner just gave him a dirty look before walking out into the hallway and up the stairs to his room.

Once there, he pulled out the Life Note he had hidden with his secret porn magazine stash—yes, he copied the _Death Note_ Light Yagami's idea with the books…and was as indifferent as the copy as well—and brought it to his desk.

On the same page that he had used for his mom the last time, he placed his pen, before turning around to see a smug little spirit sitting on his bed. With a smirk, he said over his shoulder, "You know, I'm actually not going to get you another slice of cake." He turned back to the notebook and closed the white cover.

"Excuse me?" L asked from behind him. He actually sounded anxious. "Just as Ryuk can't live without his apple addiction, and Near his puzzles, I cannot live without sweets. I'll start exhibiting symptoms, Light! And I don't think _you_ will like to experience them…"

Facing the other again, Light questioned, "Me experience them?"

Looking up at the ceiling, finger to his lip, L stated simply, "Ryuk may become a contortionist. Near may start spontaneously dancing." Both he and Light shuddered at the thought, though Light had yet to witness this. "And I may become extremely horny. To you, as of right now, 'tis not a pretty sight."

Wide-eyed, Light quickly opened his Life Note and ordered his mom to secretly bring cake to his room. Two slices, just to make sure. While still chewing on the delectable dessert, L smiled sweetly and thanked Light…before saying, "By the way, my sweet-deprivation symptoms are actually a loss of reasoning ability, intelligence, and the like, which you should've known had you remembered _Death Note_."

"You are going to die someday soon, L," Light fumed.

"Spirits can't die."

"GAH!" Fed up, he threw his arms in the air and stormed over to his bookshelf, where he promptly put back the Life Note and grabbed another book. Just as expected, a knock on the door rang throughout the room only moments later. But before Mr. or Mrs. Yagami could open the door, Light called, "False alarm! No bugs, just lint! I hate pests…" he added under his breath.

With a cute pout that Light just couldn't look away from—to his dismay—L murmured, "I just wanted cake."

* * *

**Author's Note: I came up w/ that last line a few paragraphs before and couldn't stand not ending with that. So, here you guys are; finally some smut!! YAY!! Haven't actually written a blowjob ((besides my first LxLight/first one-shot/first yaoi lemon...)) and it was quite interesting. And never have I written one where Light doesn't give up, even in the end. He ALWAYS gives up...Haha, he'll cave eventually.**

**L just wanted his sweets. Now, which am I talking about?**

**Review, please! I worked hard on this! Also, vote in my poll on my profile. Do you want me to post this on my deviantart account? And what other stories, if any?**

**PS: My winners for my contest: Sorry I haven't posted this on so many stories recently...I sorta forgot...*sigh*  
****First place: "****Perussi****" by Poshoom  
Second place: "Admit it, You're a Monster" by Odelia is the Oddie  
Honorable mention: "My Obsession" by Black-Dranzer-1119**


	6. Dreams

**Author's Note: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know I haven't updated this since December, but my muse decided to hide in the mountains, then get lost in a desert w/o any water, and when I finally found it again, it was about to die. Don't worry, it's currently in the hospital, recovering and dreaming...**

**Anyways, I've had part of this chapter written for some time, and finally FINALLY decided I NEEDED to write more. Here's the result.**

**Warning: For those of you who do not wish to read lemons ((DIMS)) do not read what's in italics. Haha, yeah, there's some fanservice in here! YAY! Uh...It's not what you think, but Light's more confused than ever. Oh, and there's still pervertedness throughout and swearing, as always. Also, by now, I bet everyone is insanely OOC. Light has his Light-moments, but...*sigh***

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Death Note. I do, however, own "Life Note," _L: Change the World, Another Note, _and _How to Read 13_. XP**

* * *

Chapter 6

The rest of the night didn't have as many conflicts as earlier. In fact, Light was surprised L didn't want to get him off again. Now that he thought about it…did L even come? No, he was too busy pleasuring Light. And you know what? He really didn't care, nor did he wish to.

A few hours later, around ten, Light decided it was time to get ready for bed. His parents may not have given him a bedtime for years, but he still kept it at exactly 10:30pm. He took a quick shower, forbidding L from ever entering the bathroom ever, and changed. After finishing up, he returned to his room to find L lying on his back on the bed.

"Off," he ordered, as if L was a dog. L pouted adorably, but Light was too calm to take notice. He was trying hard not to think about anything in particular, both wanting to clear his mind for sleep, and so L wouldn't read his thoughts like always.

He slipped under the covers, feeling the weight at the end of the bed from L sitting there. Before he forgot, Light took the eye-mask from his nightstand and slipped it over his eyes, easily falling into a deep sleep…in which the eye-mask was pulled up from his constant tossing and turning at one point.

_Light's hands grabbed tufts of L's soft, bushy hair, pushing him farther down, wanting to be in deeper, feel more of L's hot mouth around his length. L bobbed his head rhythmically, his fingers slipping inside Light's quivering hole._

_The uke felt the intrusion, the fingers stretching his not-so-virgin entrance. The other hand, with its devilish fingers, slid up his thigh to his chest, taking one of his pert nipples between two digits and squeezed, twisting slightly. Light's back arched up from the three sources of pure pleasure._

_A groan, a long moan, sounded around the room. Light opened his eyes to see it was his living room. He was sitting on his couch, L on the ground between his legs. He looked beyond L, somehow separated momentarily from his body and his pleasure. He could see the television on, episode 25 of Death Note playing in the background. He couldn't focus enough to know what part. It seemed like the rain scene._

_His mind plunged back into his body once more when L's warmth left him, his fingers as well. The black-haired man stood, glowing in the dark room without any clothes on…at all. He wasn't lying when he implied that he was bigger than Light. But the teen was just turned on by the thought of that being inside of him._

_The thought pulled him back out of his body once again, second thoughts forming. He wasn't the uke! He was a male, therefore the male in a relationship. He was L's master, his owner…_

_L leaned over him, taking his mouth in his tenderly. What was the feeling overwhelming Light? The feeling towards the man above him, he was shot back into the pleasure as he thought about how brilliant L was, how beautiful, sexy, amazing, how adorable he was when he ate cake. Nevertheless, these thoughts and memories ran quickly through his mind, too quick for him to take them in, for him to realize exactly what he was feeling, except that he liked it, maybe even more than pleasure._

_Light reached up again and wrapped his arms around L's neck, whispering something against the spirit's lips. He couldn't hear himself, but L could, and moved them around on the couch so he was sitting forward, like a normal person, Light straddling him._

_He lowered the brunet onto him, causing a scream to burst from Light's throat, along with the Kira/Light on the TV screaming "Ryuzaki!" But everything started blurring, disappearing as another scream sounded around him. He had just realized what he was doing!_

"AHH!" Light screeched, sitting up, sweat pouring from him, eyes wide and bulging. And a throbbing coming from his lower abdomen. A movement was felt and, breathing heavily, his eyes followed the trail from his tented bed sheets to the foot of the bed, where L was situated, staring right at him through his wide eyes, which Light was able to pinpoint only because they were the only part of L that consumed the light encasing his body, like black holes.

But it wasn't just that L was staring right at him, but was in fact with his jeans and underwear around his ankles, his hands rubbing up and down his own erection. Light yelled again, contemplating jumping at L and beating the crap out of him…but thought that the other would take it the wrong way, and instead pulled the covers over his own head, hiding himself from view.

"No fair," L said, the cute pout Light hated most certainly plastered to his face.

_____

Though it had taken Light quite a while to fall asleep, he feigned sleeping, so L wouldn't bother him. He wondered briefly during his contemplating of why-the-hell-had-I-dreamt-that if the Light in the series had any problems like this. Did the anime L ever try to jump him? Did the manga Light even have wet dreams, or was he asexual like so many fangirls liked to believe before he and L met?

But then one more thought had hit him: The manga Light was based after him, the L after the spirit currently living with him, and nothing happened during the time-skips because these were made up stories. Oh, God, he was going insane, wasn't he?

By the next morning, his hard-on had disappeared, for which Light was grateful. What he wasn't grateful for was L still staring at him from the foot of his bed—at least his pants were on again.

Light's parents were gone when he got downstairs for breakfast—wearing a turtleneck—so he whipped himself up a nice bowl of oatmeal. L gave him a disgusted look and went to search in the fridge of more cake. "Wait!" Light called out.

L turned around with a curious stare. "Yes, Light?" he asked innocently.

"If you eat any more cake, my parents will get suspicious. And I don't want another talk from my dad like…" He shuddered. "There're some cookies in the pantry, I bet." With that, he turned back to his bland breakfast food, inhaling the wonderful aroma that accompanied little-to-no flavor.

With a shrug, L went in search of the pantry, following logical conclusions, and eventually found a box half-full of Girl Scout cookies. They were mint, which didn't appeal to L too much, seeing as it took away a lot of the sweetness of the chocolate, but he would live.

"Come on, let's go," Light urged once L came back with his find. He eyed the cookies wearily, realizing they'd be floating to anyone else looking in his direction.

L smirked and said, "You can hold the box and hand me the cookies, so that I can quickly stuff them in my mouth and no one will be the wiser." He smiled as Light thought it over. He was almost tempted to hum the _Jeopardy _theme.

Seconds ticked by and finally Light agreed. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, snatched the box from L's grip and stomped out the front door—making sure to lock it of course. Why was he putting up with this? It was so stupid, L having to constantly eat sweets. It wasn't as if he was going to die or anything. And wouldn't it be better if he couldn't think as logically? He might be a little less perverted—oh, who was he kidding? At least he wasn't going to get all frisky if lacking sugar.

L chuckled through his cookie in his mouth when he read Light's thoughts. Yes, he was consuming much of the boy's inner thoughts. It wouldn't be long now until he was all Light would think about. And then he will realize his love and they can finally have sex! He mentally patted himself on the back at how simplistic his plan was, and yet so foolproof.

When they neared the bus stop, Light quickly shoved the cookie box in his backpack, much to L's disappointment. "No offense, Light, but those weren't the best cookies."

"Get over it," he hissed in reply, not wanting others to notice any sound emanating from him.

Light felt a poke in his side and squirmed slightly. His eyes darted over to L, but he wouldn't turn his head. "Can you sneak me some during the school day? I'd be happy even to eat them in the bathroom." Don't facepalm, don't facepalm, don't facepalm. Light continued the mantra in his head until the bus came. L only cocked his head to the side, confused. What did he say?

Once Michael got on the bus, things got a little out of hand. L had been sitting next to the window, just like yesterday, and jumped into Light's lap when the blond sat next to his best friend, also like the day before. However, this time, he just happened to "accidentally" push down on Light's crotch, causing Light to almost call out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Michael looked oddly at his wriggling friend but decided just to launch into a conversation about an instant messaging conversation he had had with Miles the night before. Light now really understood why his best friend was gay (sorry, bi); he was such a girl.

Once again, L watched Miles continually once he sat across from Light, with Michael—who had completely ditched Light. If the brunet didn't know any better, he'd think his friend was abandoning him for his new boyfriend, and his…whatever L was to him was more interested in the other guy as well. So not fair.

_____

Munching on a cookie in a stall in one of the more abandoned bathrooms in the school, L questioned, "So…mhm…what're you going to do with *swallow* the Life Note?" Light was leaning against the wall, a few pieces of toilet paper between his hair and the metal. He simply shrugged, worn out from the fitness test he had taken in PE last period.

Light couldn't believe he was spending part of his lunch period with a technically nonexistent person in a bathroom…giving him cookies. He suppressed a sigh and said, "I don't really know what I can do with it. I mean, I can't do anything that draws attention to myself, I also want to help people."

L nodded. "Yes, you're right." He grabbed the last cookie out of the box and bit off part, not even caring to swallow before saying, "You can't really do much without the Eyes, anyway."

Even without the Eyes, Light's eyes were still scary enough to cause L to take a small step back, unable to move very much in the tight stall. He had already mentioned something about the limited space, but the bruise on his head still hurt.

Throwing a glance inside the now-empty cookie box, Light took it from L's hands, unlocked the door, and threw it in the garbage before washing his hands thoroughly. He really didn't like public bathrooms. He then remembered the toilet paper he had used, now lying on the ground, but decided against it. The janitors will clean it up and he didn't want to wash his hands again.

L followed his master out into the hallway, down a few flights of stairs, and into the cafeteria, where Light ordered lunch and stopped to glance around the lunchroom. "Oh, a tough decision, Light," he whispered in the other's ear, not that he needed to whisper; it just went with the mood. "Sit with your best friend and feel like a third wheel, or sit by yourself and look like a complete loser?" He chuckled slightly and waited for Light's answer.

Light gulped. L was right; he didn't have anywhere to sit. After all, even if he wasn't technically alone ever—the Life Note spirit always with him—everyone else would see him sitting alone at a table. But he didn't want to intrude on his best friend's happiness. Also, he really would feel left out with those two.

He glanced over his shoulder at L, who was staring at Miles…again. He, too, looked over there to see Michael give him a weird look. He knew that Light was hiding something, but he couldn't figure out what. Maybe he really did have a secret boyfriend that he wouldn't tell anyone about. Whatever, why wasn't he coming over to sit? What, did he think that he'd be excluded—wait, yeah, maybe he shouldn't come sit with them.

A sigh escaped Light's lips and he walked to Michael and Miles.

"I would've preferred if you sat by yourself…" L pouted.

With a straight face, Light hissed, "No more pouting. And I'm not giving you the chance to harass me."

L chuckled. "Yes, that's for our alone time at home…" Light's eyes widened, but his face quickly dropped when he got closer to the couple. "By the way, that dream last night…when do we get to reenact it?" L breathed into Light's ear. Once again, the teen's eyes widened immensely and wouldn't stop bugging out even as he sat down.

"Somethin' wrong, Light?" Michael asked perplexedly. The other just shook his head no and proceeded to eat. Michael turned to his boyfriend and whispered, none-too-softly, "He's just confused, is all. Just broke up with his girlfriend and needs a man in his life." Miles smiled a tiny bit, nodding slightly in understanding.

Michael reached across the table and grabbed Light's chin, forcing him to glare him in the eye. "I mean, just look at that uke face of his!" he exclaimed while squeezing the chin in his hand and shaking the head slightly. Light's glare turned into shock and Michael could've sworn he saw a blush across his friend's cheeks. Oh, shit! He really does have a boyfriend!

Light tried pulling his heated face out of Michael's grasp, but in doing so, twisted his neck just so…

"Hot damn! Where'd you get that massive hickey?!" was heard all around the lunch room.

* * *

**Author's Note: An ending would not come. I ended up forcing this out. I remembered that a few chapters ago, Light was worried about that hickey and just remembered it at the end. Therefore, I added the two last paragraphs. I decided to embarrass Light...Sorry...**

**The dream _was_ slightly symbolic and I tried making it dreamlike, in a way. And what _is_ that feeling that is dif than pleasure? *evil grin***

**Once again, I apologize for the 3-month wait...again. And for Michael/Mello exclaiming "Hot damn!" I coulnd't come up w/ any other exclamation on such a short notice...*sigh***


	7. Schooled

**Author's Note: Man I love writing this story. All my others are so serious and I'm constantly thinking, "Oh, is he in character?" or "Dammit, nobody in their right mind would do that!" Now, I can just write and write and laugh hysterically at Light. XD**

**Anyways, one hilarious story from this chapter: I accidentally wrote that L said something instead of Light, and when I went back to add the "ight" to "L," I accidentally typed "ing" instead. The result was obviously "Ling" which for some reason cracked me up. I was in a very "easily entertained" mood that day...Lack of sleep, maybe? Well, same thing goes now!**

**I'm sorry I left you guys on such an awkward cliffhanger last chapter. Here's the end to that predicament ((not)) and one of my 3 big reveals, along w/ a hint towards the third one! I can't tell you what this reveal is, but if you guys guess, you get a virtual Panda-chan from me! Who doesn't wanna hug L all the time? So, without further ado, I bring you the long awaited next chapter of LIFE NOTE! ((Sorry it took so long, and is pretty short as well...I just didn't have enough inspiration for this chapter...Next one should be better! ...I hope))**

**Warnings: What do you think? It's mostly L's mouth this time, actually. ((Get your minds out of the gutter, people! ^_- I'd put a warning for lime or lemon))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Funny story for the Life Note, tho: Ever heard of "Son of L" by Air Vee? Yeah, huge spoiler for the doujinshi right here! - There's a Life Note at the very end, just one panel. It's white and has elegant black handrwiting saying "Life Note." *shudders* That was written in March of 2009, while this story started in August of 2009...We have no relation, I swear. But I still almost died when I saw that!**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 7

The cafeteria became completely silent. Not even the sound of chewing could be heard. In fact, it looked like many people were staring wide-eyed at a single table. One that held a certain Light Yagami…and another boy who just screamed where this Light had gotten a massive hickey. After all, he was girlfriend-less.

Actually, there was a bit of noise, but only Light could hear it. It was a Life Note spirit chuckling in the background, muttering something along the lines of, "Whoops, I guess we were caught."

Simmering and more than a little embarrassed, Light pulled away from his best friend and his best friend's new boyfriend. "What the hell was that for?" he hissed at Michael. Honestly, now the whole school would know!

"I-I didn't mean to, Lighto," Michael answered, wide-eyed. He was more shocked over the fact that his so-called best friend hadn't told him he was either cheating on Nicole, or bounced right back the very next day, than the fact that he did have a boyfriend.

Miles was staring intently at Light, confusion set on his face. Light gave both boys a dirty look before stomping out of the lunchroom, invisible man in tow. His hearing might not have been so great—more average than anything else—but L's was quite above average. He was a spirit, after all. And therefore, he was able to hear a mumbled, "But he doesn't _have_ a boyfriend."

"Not yet," someone answered the whisper, echoing L's thoughts exactly.

Light continued marching down the halls until he reached the same bathroom he and L had been in just a few minutes earlier at most. "I can't believe that happened!" he whined out as soon as he was locked inside the last stall. L walked through the closed door and stared at Light.

"I take it now wouldn't be the best time to make your neck more symmetrical?" he asked innocently.

"NO!" Light yelled back. God, what was with that spirit? He wasn't going to do anything more with L and that was final! The kiss and then the blowjob were forced on him and that dream was a fluke. "Oh, God…" He slumped against the wall, head in his hands, and slid down to the floor, for once ignoring the sanitary issues with that.

L continued to stand slouching above him, wondering what Light was going to do. Would he just admit to having a lover? Or would he try to hide it somehow?

Suddenly, Light whipped out his backpack and pulled the white notebook from its depths. "What are you going to do, Light?" L asked suspiciously. "You can't expect to erase a fourth of the school's minds, do you?"

"You can do that with the Life Note?" Light asked, surprised. That would come in handy for later…

Slightly bothered that he had said something like that, L replied, "The Life Note can do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything. Wait, actually, it can't bring back the dead. After all, it _is_ the _Life_ Note. Only those living can be placed under the user's control." L decided that it was time to clarify some things.

Nevertheless, Light was constantly thinking, and therefore got the hint he thought L had dropped. "Oh…" he sighed, crestfallen slightly. "So that means that it doesn't work on you…?" But that made no sense. It should be able to work on spirits, since the rules _did _say "The one whose name…" instead of like the Death Note, which had "The human whose name…" Obviously, that clarification meant something!

L cocked his head to the side, stating, "I never said that. And who said you were allowed to control me, huh?" he questioned right back.

"Dammit, I'm not gonna be the submissive one!" Light shouted.

"So, you _are_ going to be in a relationship with me!" L exclaimed in response. Light thought over his words silently for a second in his head before slamming his head into his arms, which were resting on his legs, and groaning. Today was just not his day.

But what should he do? What _could _he do? He was currently locked in a deserted bathroom with someone who might as well be imaginary, but was also his self-proclaimed lover, and the whole school would know by the end of the day that he must've been cheating on Nicole. Whether it is with a boy or a girl, that was up to Michael to decide how to spread the news…

Light decided on one thing: He couldn't show his face at school ever again. That would solve everything, wouldn't it?

Oh, God, what was he thinking? He needed good grades, needed to go to a good college. He couldn't just drop out because his reputation was shattered. Man, it took years to build it up, and one damn outburst in one damn moment because of one damn make-out session with L to ruin it. His rep was torn to shreds, broken to pieces, stepped on, and then some!

He didn't even notice a tear leaking from his eye. L didn't either, but still saw the younger boy shake with held-in sobs. He sat down in his usual crouch on the floor next to Light and rubbed his back gently, awkwardly.

Light was shocked from the sudden touch of the other, but enjoyed the soft sensation, the tender feel, and the warmth L's hand radiated. His body's position relaxed as he melted into the comforting hand. Soon, he was all but leaning against L completely, his hair being pet as well.

L whispered in his ear, "I know that this is happening too fast, but it was meant to happen eventually. Why don't you make the best of the situation and just come out? Or at least say that you have somebody and—"

"L," Light interrupted. "I don't _have_ somebody. You are a nobody and I don't _have_ you. I simply own you and your Life Note. And what do I need to come out about again? I am not gay." On his last words, Light realized their positions and quickly pushed himself away from the spirit. "And stop doing that!"

A small sigh resonated throughout the barren bathroom. L shook his head and stood. Light was just being so dense. But the teenager remained sitting. He simply shrank back into the little shell he currently called home: his arms, sitting in a fashion much like L himself.

Every so often, as L watched on from his perch on the toilet—toilet paper covering it, obviously, since he _was_ barefoot—Light would check his watch. In his mind, L kept track of the time, and realized at the same time Light checked his watch for the twelfth time that the period was almost over. Light had to go back to class; he stood from his little ball on the floor and faced the spirit.

"Tell me," he practically ordered. L cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Light's thoughts were speeding too quickly for him to completely make out before he started talking again. "I person could commit suicide with the Death Note, right? It even happened in the extra chapter with the new Kira. So, that does mean that I can write my own name in the Life Note and control myself, right?"

"Why?" L asked with wonderment plain in his usually monotonous voice. "Do you want to control yourself to ignore what everyone else around you will be talking about? Or better yet…you wish to control yourself to fall to my whims, knowing that you would never consciously submit to me…" he added under his breath.

Pretending he didn't hear that last part, Light shook his head and exclaimed, "Not for me to ignore others, but for others to ignore me! I know it makes no sense, but trust me, okay?" L only nodded his head and followed Light out of the bathroom stall and to the sinks, where he washed his hands for a full minute straight.

"Ah…" Light sighed, staring at his rumpled clothes in the mirror. "Oh, look at my butt!" he whined while twisting to look at himself in the mirror.

"I'm looking…"

After a slap upside the head, Light explained, "No, don't look at my _butt_!"

Confused, L asked, "But you just told me to, and I will always obey my master."

"No!" Light all but yelled. "I meant the butt of my pants! They're covered in disgusting grime from a bathroom floor! What the hell am I going to do?"

"I suggest you take them off, then." Light just stared at the perverted spirit.

"…" Still staring… "…No. Now get your head out of the gutter."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Light."

"…And why not?" Light questioned, very irritably.

L sighed before explaining, "That would require my head to be in the gutter, which it isn't; that place is filthy and full of feces and urine, mixed with rainwater. It would also require me to be able to be decapitated without dying—if I could die—since there are obviously no gutters near us for we are currently inside a school building. Does that answer your question."

"And then some," Light said sarcastically. He shook his head and headed towards the door just as the bell rang signaling the passing period.

The two walked in silence, heading towards Light's next class. Sweat began to cascade down Light's neck and back. He could hear the whispers, see people's glances. He used to be the most popular, hottest guy…with girls writing his name down in Yaoi Notes…but still. Now, the girls all thought their wildest dreams had come true and couldn't wait to meet L, and all the guys thought that he was a complete and utter whore who they could now get their way with…if they were gay themselves.

All in all, Light hated the stares and whispers—even if they weren't exactly playing out like the previous paragraph, which was his own thoughts.

By the time he got to class, he was irritated to the max. There were a few people here and there whispering, but nothing much. But of course, Light always exaggerates. So he quickly fished out his Life Note and flipped to a new page.

_Light Yagami_

"What is Light doing?" L asked with worry plain in his voice. Light wasn't seriously going to do something, was he?

Light didn't answer, since that would also mean that he was talking to himself if anyone else saw. Instead, he thought for a moment, stared around the classroom to see everyone else's reactions to him, and picked up his pen again.

_Becomes the only person—except Michael and Miles—who remembers his hickey and potential boy-/girlfriend._

L stared on as Light wrote. A loophole he had never thought of. Light was able to still control everyone by just writing his own name…He wasn't even controlling himself, and yet he was…Amazing…Truly amazing…

The teenager smirked as he put his Life Note away once more and sat back in his chair smugly. He had allowed Michael and Miles to remember only because Michael was his friend, and Miles…was his best friend's boyfriend.

Half the whispering around Light stopped a minute after he finished writing. His smirk only widened before L asked what if people saw him smirking for no reason. Well, that just killed his mood.

* * *

**Author's Note: L's quote of the day: When life gives you lemons, read 'em. My reply? When Life gives you lemons, you know you're either reading a wet dream, or very far into the story! Haha...**

**I really almost had L say that lemon thing, btw, during his comforting of Light. Scene dialogue:**  
**L: I know that this is happening too fast, but it was meant to happen eventually. You know what they say: When life gives you lemons...**  
**Light: -sarcastically- make lemonade.**  
**L: ...I was going to say "read them," but your way is good too.**

**So, review and tell me what you think! This chapter was a lot of trouble for me and wouldn't write itself, like normal. And can you spot that big reveal? Remember: it's surrounded by other stuff to confuse you. It's seriously practically one fucking line! I'm not saying where or what it hints, but it probably has the most effect out of all the big reveals for the end of the story. BTW, at the rate this is going, there's prob gonna be a plot hill thing like Shakespear plays: Act I - intro, Act II - rising action, Act III - giant climax that you've all been waiting for, Act IV - sleeper act, Act V - Another climax, not as big, but also ends the play. Shit, this is exactly like that! GAH! ((Haha, the "giant climax that you've all been waiting for" can be one of two things...and you know which ones!))**

**PS: For those who aren't complete obsessors, yes, there is a 109th chapter, starring Near, Matsuda ((making a wonderful shades-of-grey argument yet again)), and many others...and APPLES! Haha, yes. You can read it online, 'cause I believe it only appeared in Shonen Jump... It also is sighted slightly in the second Rewrite: The Successors ((or L's Successors, I forgot)), but the character you can easily tell is Matt was turned into most likely BB in the anime version...weird...^_-**


	8. Assistance

**Author's Note: There is one person who has reviewed many of my stories, including this one. And in all the ones after reviewing this one, this story has been mentioned very similarly to this: "Write ****more Life Note!" usually in all caps. ^_- Thanx Darkfire359! You have given me enough push to push this out of my system!**

**So, this chapter actually skips a few days since school was gonna be boring after all that has already happened. Unless my mind blanked and the last chapter was Friday...Oh, who cares? Time skip! Michael's date night! Okay, actually it starts a little before noon, but it's the whole day from the moment Light wakes up, literally. Hehe, it's purely fun to write in Michael's part. But b/c the chapter's so chock full of Michael, I keep forgetting to type Michael instead of Mello! Oh, and you get a side to L you didn't know before...and more proof that Light's gay...Ah, and that ending? I decided not to put in a scene I've been planning since the beginning, and instead that's going in next chapter! But, that end sets you up for it, and no, it's not a lemon. *sigh***

**Warning: L is a pervert. Michael is a pervert. Light is stuck in the middle.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note. But I do own this idea for the Life Note! Muahaha! And I own this whole story! XP Also, Mrs. Keen is the woman in charge of props for our school plays...I just thought you should know that it was weird for me to write that...-_-;**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 8

"Wake up, Light…" a soft voice whispered in Light's ear.

His hand swatted heavily and lazily in the direction of the voice, his eyes remaining shut. "Five more minutes, Mom," he drawled out, voice scratchy.

"But I'm bored."

Light's eyes shot open, much to his discomfort—L had pulled off his eye mask and the morning light was killer on his still sleepy eyes. Squinting and repetitively blinking, he turned to face the bane of his existence. He stiffly sat up, arching his back in a stretch, muscles sore from a night of lack of use.

L eyes wandered over the strip of skin shown from Light's shirt riding up. As soon as Light was done yawning and stretching, his eyes flickered back up to caramel ones.

Finally, in answer to L's earlier complaint, Light snapped, "Deal with it." He then proceeded to get out of bed onto wobbly legs and trudge his way to his bedroom door, in dire need of morning sustenance.

"Why are you actually getting up so early? I was expecting a comeback of some sort—physical or verbal, either way very weak because of your current state of exhaustion from just waking up—and then you would fall asleep, only to be haunted by dreams of me and therefore entertain me quite nicely until you were ready to wake." L's innocent eyes watched as Light stumbled down the stairs.

"Coffee…" Light mumbled to himself. He needed caffeine right now. "Too many words…" he also muttered. "Stop talking." His words were slurred slightly.

Twenty minutes later, after being properly fed oatmeal, toast, orange juice, and coffee…and a fried egg for good measure, Light was ready to answer L's question. "Today is Saturday," he supplied. L nodded his head. "Usually, on Saturdays, I sleep in and then eat a huge lunch—the only time I ever eat so much. I spend the afternoon with Michael, and maybe dinner with him. Either that or I'm forced to go out with Misa. Sundays, I make sure I have a tight schedule—wake up early, healthy breakfast, work out, come home and shower, eat a healthy lunch, finish the homework I didn't do Friday night, then eat dinner, help my parents clean around the house, and then finally go to bed early. Otherwise, I will be in a horrible mood Monday."

"You talk too much," was L's only response.

"What? You were the one talking too much earlier!" Light yelled back. He was happy his parents were at work; otherwise, hello mental hospital!

L stared at Light for a few seconds before replying, "Yes, I would rather you scream, though…" With that, he launched himself at the boy and firmly attached his lips to the other's lips. Light indeed did scream, but in protest, not in pleasure. He couldn't deal with this anymore, dammit!

Finally able to pull L away by his hair, Light panted, "Don't…do that…again."

At that precise moment, Light's phone went off. He ran upstairs to grab it before the call went to voicemail. While he was running to catch it, he called to L, "This is why I woke up early today!" He checked the caller ID and nodded with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Lighto! I need your help!" Michael cried through the speaker loud enough that L could've heard it without his amazing spirit hearing. "Get to my house immediately!" With that, he hung up.

Light turned around to face L. "Told you." He then started to get dressed in comfortable clothes he had picked out the night before. "Michael is my best friend; I could predict he'd want me to help him get ready for his date tonight." He shrugged, undoing his shirt's buttons and slipping it off. "I mean, he is totally like a girl, and seeing as I'm his only friend, and also have an eye for personal appearance, he'd need me."

His laugh sounded around the room, and L only nodded his head in understanding. Another point for being gay, he thought. And Light wasn't even paying attention to the fact that he was stripping in front of the perverted spirit who seemed to only care about getting into his pants.

He wasn't wearing underwear under his pajama pants.

And he didn't notice. He didn't notice the person behind him blatantly staring. He didn't notice the bit of drool dripping from L's mouth as he thought about what a perfect, firm, yet padded just enough, ass he had. He didn't realize L was daydreaming about other uses for that ass…

Light ran to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth before he came back into the room with his arms loaded with supplies. He stuffed his backpack with the cans and bottles and tins before packing hairbrushes and nail beauty items. And he said that wasn't gay? L sighed at this thought.

"Alright, let's go," he announced, backpack slung over one shoulder, weighed down with way too many things for a teenage boy to own without a little sister. He grabbed his car keys from his nightstand and ran down the stairs two at a time.

L remained silent during the car ride. It worried Light. Was he waiting to drop a bomb or something? Or was he…dammit! He changed in front of him! Well, at least that kept the spirit busy for a while. It was still stupid and Light couldn't believe he was so absentminded. In fact, the thought that L saw him naked—even though his back was to him—sent a shiver down his back. It had to be from fear. Yes, fear that L would try to see that again. Not going to happen, that's for sure.

They arrived at Michael's house only twenty minutes after he called, which is quite miraculous for someone who usually takes an hour in the bathroom in the morning. As soon as the large car pulled into the driveway, the front door swung open and a boy in a fuzzy black bathrobe and nothing else but a towel wrapped around his hair ran towards them.

"What the hell took you so long? I finished my shower in the time that it took you to get here!" the blond—though it was hard to tell with his hair covered—screeched at his best friend before he even had time to step out of the car.

Light paused before he got out of his car. "I thought it sounded like you were in the shower when you called…" he said. "Anyway, let's get inside before the neighbors see you or your dad hauls you back inside."

"Actually, when I told my dad that I had a date tonight and you were most likely coming over, he high-tailed it out of here. But Mom won't be home until tomorrow, which is good. She's in Japan today! Oh, my God, I told her to get that new Death Note edition, and maybe a few more Japanese books so we don't get so bored in school. I mean, teaching ourselves Japanese was pretty hard, but now I just want to read it all the time. Maybe a manga magazine would be a good idea. Oh, I forgot to ask her to get me that really awesome candy, maybe I should call her!" He continued to ramble all the way to his room, which was a total pigsty.

Light let his friend talk as he cleaned up enough that they could actually walk to the bed and the closet. He led Michael to his bed—covered in zebra print, obviously; he got the covers after Zeb first appeared, knowing that it was a kick-ass couch. Once Zeb became well known in the fandom, he died a little inside…from happiness or sadness, he would never tell, nor could figure out.

The brunet took off the towel from the blond hair, letting the long tresses come cascading down in a wet mess. They needed to be blow-dried. Now.

"Michael," Light tried interrupting his best friend's long-winded speech.

"-but, then again, he looked even hotter in—"

"Michael!"

"What?" he snapped.

"I need you to get to the bathroom so I can do your hair," Light explained. With a glare, Michael stood and stormed out of his room.

L whispered into Light's ear, "How did he and Nicole not get along? Or better yet, how do you get along with him, but not Nicole?" Light didn't wish to sound insane, so he didn't answer. But the real reason was because Michael only did this when extremely nervous. He usually wasn't such an airhead who talked nonstop. It was just a nervous habit, like Light's was fiddling with pens.

When he got to the bathroom, Michael was sitting on the toilet—lid down obviously—and staring at himself in a hand-mirror. Light smiled and plugged in his blow dryer and flat iron that he brought with him. While those were heating up, Light asked Michael how he wanted his hair.

Michael thought for about three seconds before starting, "Well, I want something that will accentuate my face, but also something that shows off my natural highlights and lowlights. Miles thinks my scar is hot—though he hasn't said it out loud, I know he's thinking it—so don't try to hide that side of my face. In fact, how about—" He continued as Light half-listened, only nodding his head occasionally to show that he was listening.

"Light," L interjected at one point. "Why don't you give him a slight-half-ponytail? His hair is short enough that his bangs will fall into his face, but it'd look really cute with part of his hair up and his ears showing. But still leave some down in the back so as to make him look less feminine."

Light gave the spirit a sidelong glance and made a mental note to question L's brain activity later, when they were alone. Still, he proposed L's idea and Mello's eyes gleamed.

"Yes!" he practically screamed. "Perfect! See, this is why you're my friend, Lighto. It's 'cause you know all this awesome stuff that I can't think of when I'm anxious. 'Course, I'm not anxious, just excited. Why would I be anxious—?"

And on and on, it went. Light ended up making Michael's hair look utterly fabulous, and applied concealer with the magic of a make-up artist. Michael forced him to put on black eyeliner, just a bit, to show off his striking blue eyes. Light obliged, stealing some from Mrs. Keen's endless make-up supplies.

With a soft smile, Light stared at his best friend. He was a masterpiece. Then, with a flourish and a kiss from the tips of his fingers, he cried out, "Voila!"

Michael stared at himself in the hand mirror for a few moments before standing and holding it up at just the right angel so that the mirror on the medicine cabinet reflected the back of his head into the hand mirror. "You're the best…" he sighed. "Now…ONTO CLOTHES!" And with that, he strode out of the room, looking as dignified as one can in just a bathrobe.

"Oh, God, help me," Light muttered into his hand before he made sure everything was unplugged and not touching anything, or back in his backpack. Clothes he would never be prepared for.

L followed with interest. This could be quite entertaining…

Inside Michael's room, clothes were already strewn across the floor. Pants, shirts, vests, sweaters, jackets, shoes, socks, underwear, the whole shebang. And yet, there were still some left in the drawers and closet. "Michael!" Light called out before the other could continue with his rampage of clothes finding.

"Ah…" Michael stopped, turning around to face his friend. He smiled sheepishly before sweetly asking, "Help?"

Light almost face-palmed, but instead pulled Michael away from his dressers and onto his bed. "Sit," he ordered. "Now, you've already got this cute, but badass look going with your hair and eyes. I'm thinking something with a tight top, but loose pants. Boots would go nicely with your hair, too…Do you want to use the ones from your Mello cosplay, or do those not fit anymore?"

Michael laughed. "They stopped fitting once I hit my growth spurt. You remember me crying over the fact that I paid a fortune on them and could only wear them two years, right? Ah, but I did get some really cool Doc Martins with straps around them, really awesome!" He ran to his closet and started fishing around, finally pulling out a large shoebox. "Tada!" he screamed.

In the end, Light helped Michael find an outfit that matched the boots, as was the blond's wish. His pants were baggy, as Light suggested, black with straps and buckles surrounding them, including one that connected behind each of his knees. And his shirt an ice blue and tight, also as Light's initial idea. He had on a jacket that matched his pants quite well, but with some added white spray paint designs.

"How do I look?" Michael asked while spinning in front of the floor length mirror in his room.

Light supplied, "Ready to go out on the best first date ever." He chuckled and checked the time on his watch. "Oh, shit! Dude, you're gonna be late if you don't leave soon! And my stomach is killing me; I need food! You made me miss lunch, Marshmallow!" Light shooed him down the stairs and to the front door. "You need me to drive you to the theater, right? You're meeting Miles and your parents aren't home yet."

Michael let his best friend push him into the passenger seat. "Thanks, really, Lighto," he said, his melodramatic side showing. "Oh, and can you come back and clean my room after you drop me off? My mom's gonna flip a bitch if she sees what you did to it."

"Why flip a bitch when you can flip other things…like you on your head! God dammit, you made most of that mess! Why do I have to clean it up?" Light screeched as he drove down the eerie dusk roads. L chuckled behind him.

"How 'bout I flip you onto your back and…" he didn't finish because he knew Light would drive himself off the road if he did. Why would he want the kid dead?

"Please?" Michael begged. "Here, you left the door unlocked when we left anyway. Just do this for me, okay? But be gone by the time I get back!" A perverted grin spread across his face.

Today just wouldn't end for Light, would it?

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, Michael cosplayed as Mello a few years back. He's since grown out of that, but...yeah. Clothing-wise, I realized that he doesn't dress in all black or all leather, so I gave him a bit ****more punk and goth to his outfits. I'm thinking like the guys in the Vampire Kisses manga, Blood Relatives. The pants he finally decides on are similar to those Tripp wears, but are actually more like ****Kyo's from Fruits Basket! Hehe... His shirt isn't black b/c his pants are. It'd be too weird...So, blue to match his eyes! Haha! Uh...I really had no idea what I wanted him to wear, and am no good at ****picking out outfits, for girls or otherwise. If his hair and clothes don't match, SUMIMASEN!**

**Yes, Light drives. He's old enough, isn't he? He just doesn't drive to school 'cause the bus provides more comedy! The other reason is b/c Light is a junior and therefore doesn't have a permit to park ****in the school parking lot. At least, that's how it is at my school. Seniors buy permits to park in the parking lot; for any extras, there's a random drawing for juniors. ^-^ Oh, yes, for those who ****couldn't figure it out, Michael's mom is a flight attendant. IDK why, but I needed her out of the house and w/ a weekend job.**

**Also, sorry for L remaining silent throughout the clothes excapade. I couldn't find a slot to push him into. He just didn't fit! That's what she said. ^_- -_-**

**I hope you've enjoyed this new installment of Life Note! I actually have plot for next chapter, as it will also be moving the plot along as well, lucky you guys! How 'bout you review, and I'll update ****more quickly? I've said this before and I'll say this again: the people who get mentioned in my author's notes are there b/c they've inspired me to write more! So, review and I might dedicate the ****next chapter to you! What do you say to that? XP ((And yes, more than one person can be for each chapter...and yes *sigh* you can get dedicated more than once. I just don't like to.))**


	9. Questions

**Author's Note: I would have updated this sooner, except for the fact that I didn't have my computer for over a week, and have been fixing everything back to normal from a full system ****recovery since then. More info in my blog, link in profile.**

**Anyways, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. I did decide to stall a lot at the beginning, giving L and Light meaningless convos and stuff so the chapter would be longer. XP And yes, ****there's a very important scene in here that I've been waiting to write for a while. I was given the idea through a reviewer, along w/ some other stuff about other characters, but that ****won't appear for a while...^_-**

**Warning: Remember when I said in last chapter's AN that there'd be no lemon? There still isn't. It's a lime...or two. Oh, and there's mentions of sex not between main characters. Ew.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note = not mine. Life Note = almost all mine. Oh, and I named Michael's parents 'cause I think Light would call them by their first names. I chose those names on my ****own, so I own that idea, I guess.**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 9

Light dropped Michael off and watched the blond bound out of his car, running up to a shy-looking redhead. Miles smiled sweetly before being engulfed in a hug, face shocked for a moment. But soon, he closed his eyes and buried his head into Michael's shoulder. Light almost sighed at the sight. It was so sweet!

Before his friend could see that he was still there, watching them, he backed pulled back onto the main road and drove back the way he came.

"Time to clean the bastard's room," he growled to nobody in particular. "At least he's given me full access to his kitchen. I'm in the mood for ramen…and pizza…What about you, L?" he acknowledged the spirit for the first time that day since arriving at Michael's house before.

L, who had easily moved to the passenger seat once the other vacated it, contemplated for a minute. "I think ice cream would be nice. And, for some reason, I'm in the mood for marshmallows." He gave a sideways glance to Light, finger to his lip, pulling the skin down. It looked utterly creepy.

By the time they got back to the house, the sun had left completely, the moon taking its place, stars beginning filling the clouds' positions.

"A clear night," L pointed out.

Light waved the comment off and let himself inside, locking the door behind him. He checked the phone and noticed a new message. Through the caller ID, he saw it was Mr. Keen. Out of curiosity, he listened to the message. It contained nothing of importance, just the father saying he would be home late, if at all that night.

As Light began walking to the kitchen after listening to the message, L questioned, "You seem so nonchalant about Michael's father's message. Do you know what he's doing tonight?" After all, it sounded like he could be with a woman…or man if he swung that way.

The teen laughed. "It's common knowledge that Michael's dad commits adultery on a regular basis. His wife does it, too, so what does it matter? Anyway, if they didn't, it could actually be worse for their marriage, seeing as Marissa is always out of the house because of her job."

"So you think sex is a vital part of a marriage?" L asked. He wanted to get to the bottom of Light's twisted logic.

"No, that's not it," he sighed. A mini pizza was in the microwave by now, and he was preparing a pot of ramen. "For their marriage, it is. Like how my parents need to work together, be together often. It's how things work out. I mean, when Marissa's home, she and Jesse go at it like rabbits." He shuddered at the thought.

"So, sex is a vital part of the Keen's marriage, even if it is not with each other, is basically what you're saying," L summarized. Light nodded and grabbed a glass of water. He chugged down half of it before rummaging through the cabinets. "Think fast!" he called and threw something at the spirit.

L caught it with ease and saw it was a bag of marshmallows. He smiled and thanked his master…then tore into the bag and devoured its contents to his heart's content.

Half an hour, a full mini pizza, half a package of ramen (that _is _the serving size, after all), a bowl of ice cream, half a bag of marshmallows, and a whole lot of shot-down flirting, and Light and L were back in what was technically Michael's room, though Light would preferably call it a tornado victim's home.

"Alright, time to get to work…" Light sighed. "Oh, and L," he said, and then chuckled oddly. "You're helping."

"Aww, no fair!" the spirit whined.

Somehow, Light got L to help clean the room. It only took a few hours to get the whole thing organized. Light could actually see the floor, first time in years. Maybe he should do this more often…

"Yes, you could get paid to clean people's rooms. I like the sound of that," L responded to Light's thoughts. "You would be like a maid. I could help you find a cute French maid outfit so you fit the part even better!"

His eyes were closed, imagining Light in a French maid outfit. So he couldn't see the fist flying towards his face until it was too late and he was already on the floor. He pouted and said something that only made his position a lot worse. "What, did you really want the neko ears and tail too?" His eyes glazed over in lust.

Light's eyes glared on in anger.

He straddled the older man and threw another punch at the guy's face. It landed dead on, yet again, causing L's head to swing back on his neck, slamming into the floor. But that was his last good shot. L shot up and pushed Light onto his back, positioned between his now spread legs. The brunet struggled, but it was no use; L was really strong and holding down his arms.

The raven-haired got right in Light's face, close enough that his breath wafted over the teen's lips, as did Light's pants to his. "I thought you already knew that it is unwise for you to engage me in hand-to-hand combat," he breathed, lips almost touching.

A blush dusted over Light's cheeks, spreading and darkening as quickly as his lower regions received more blood than normal.

"I-I…" he tried. But that was all he was able to get out before those teasing lips pressed softly against his. What was he doing? Why was he letting L kiss him? He's a perverted spirit of a Life Note, not his boyfriend! After all, he wasn't gay; he didn't like guys. He liked girls, boobies, vaginas…slim waists and wide hips, plump lips…messy hair… ivory skin…bottomless eyes, dexterous hands…bony body, strong muscles, soft skin…L…

Wait, no, what was he thinking? He was not going to think about L in any way except some random thing that only he could see that enjoyed torturing him on a daily basis. He was not going to think about how wonderful it felt to have L's experienced lips maneuver with his own, opening his mouth to allow a slim, sharp tongue inside. He wasn't going to think about the slight marshmallow taste still lingering on the otherwise flavorless, yet still tasting of L, mouth connected to his.

He wasn't supposed to be focusing on how perfectly his legs wrapped around the bony waist above his and how his arms seemed to travel by themselves to fit in the ebony hair tickling his face. He couldn't be considering L's words, questioning his sexuality…

But he was…all because of this damn spirit who came to him claiming…claiming so much. Light never really liked girls all that much…and the L in the manga, anime, movies, the whole fandom…was always so…fascinating. He refused to think he was attracted to the man all that time, but…Michael joked about it…His mom made a reference to it once or twice…

Nobody would ever find out if he was going out with an invisible something. He could easily control everyone as he had the other day with his Life Note so they wouldn't notice any love bites…Like the one that L was giving him now.

A moan escaped Light's lips and he pressed his body closer to the one above his. L's arms pulled him tighter to him as well, worrying his neck with his teeth and lips. An animalistic growl sounded from his throat, but by now, he didn't care.

Finally, _finally_, Light had given himself to L. Finally, L could have his way with him. He wasn't much of an exhibitionist, but doing it in Light's best friend's bedroom did seem kinky enough to be…quite arousing.

L slipped down farther, pulling the collar of Light's shirt down so he could reach his collarbone. But this wasn't right. He wasn't gay, he wasn't attracted to men, and he wasn't the submissive one in any relationship! He couldn't be, especially with L. Just…just look at _Death Note_. He never once submitted to L, even when they were…handcuffed together.

A shiver went down his spine and L moved so he could pull the shirt the opposite way, up almost over his head, ready to trail smooches down his chest. Light tried to squirm out of the way, but knew he couldn't. He was powerless, unable to stop the man from taking everything from him—his virginity, his thoughts, his ideals…his virginity.

And they were going to do it on a bedroom floor.

The same thought flitted through L's head. He easily wrapped his arms around Light's chest, moved his knees underneath the teen's ass, and sat them up, somehow getting into a standing position—Light's legs were still around his waist, which helped immensely.

He started carrying the boy to the bed when a sound that wasn't Light's gasps or whimpers broke through the silent house. The sound of a car door slamming. Light couldn't hear it, but L sure could, luckily. Only moments later, a key jingled in the front door, the door finally opening and banging shut.

Small moans and groans, as well as slurping sounds, came from downstairs. Light was too far gone, clinging onto L's neck and waist as if he was his only chance of survival. All the while, his dick rubbed against L's stomach. That wasn't helping manners, but at least it distracted Light.

The stairs creaked as two people slowly made their way up them to one of the bedrooms. L didn't know what to do. Was it Mr. Keen home with another woman, or Michael and Miles home from their date? If it was the former, then he could somehow sneak out—obviously doing it in the car before going home. But if it was the latter, then he had to hide them both, and quickly!

Light didn't know what was going on. He didn't understand why L had stopped. Come on, he was horny and actually willing! What was the spirit waiting for? Was he trying to decide where to do it? The bed, duh. It'd be the most comfortable. Was he worried about stains? Then he could just strip the bed and say that it needed washing; Michael would easily believe that.

Or was it something more. He could swear he heard noises that weren't his own—dammit, he was making noises! What was he doing?

That shocked him enough to realize what was happening. At that point, he heard two low groans, low enough that they had to both be male. L and Light knew what that meant; L booked it to the still-open closet. He slid the sliding door shut behind them, but it refused to shut completely.

Light whispered as quietly as possible, "The door's broken, dolt, always has been. It only closes this much. Don't get too close to the crack; they might see!" He hissed the last part, warning the spirit. "And keep quiet," he growled. He was saying that more because he knew that if L did anything to him, he wouldn't be able to be quiet.

The bedroom door banged open. Moans of "Michael" and "Miles" could be heard, along with just general making out sounds.

The two in the closet could hear the bedsprings as the two teens fell on top of it. The sounds, despite his better judgment, turned Light on. L as well. He couldn't contain himself; they'd be too busy anyway to notice a black eyeball peaking out of the closet.

Voyeuristic mode initiate.

He leaned forward to look out the strip between door and wall. Light was still in his lap, legs still hooked around him—though he didn't think the teen realized it. Light could feel L's body push against him and was about to protest, needing to remain quiet, when his back hit the wall.

L's head was angled away from him, looking out the door. Oh, dammit, he was watching them like cheap porn! Well, from Light's vantage point, he could see them pretty easily, too.

Their legs were tangled, dangling off the side of the bed. Light was actually quite surprised that Michael's legs seemed to be underneath Miles's legs. He would never let someone overpower him, would he? He seemed like the seme in their relationship, after all…and don't question Light's knowledge of the words seme and uke. If he's part of the _Death Note_ fandom, then he had better know.

Which reminded him of the overwhelming population of girls that liked Light beneath L. He finally took in his position below the spirit L. Dammit.

He was about to squirm out of his captor's grip, already unhooking his legs, when a spidery hand slipped between them. Was he seriously going to try to give him a hand job right next to his best friend and his boyfriend? But no, the hand, as if moving on its own accord, began to rub L's own growing need.

Jealously flared up. What was he doing? If that hand was going to do anything, it would be with Light. After all, he had quite a painful erection still; it hadn't gone away, but had actually gotten worse.

He stole a glance at the two on the bed. Both pairs of shoes/boots were off and so were Miles's pants and stupid (in Light's opinion) vest, as well as Michael's jacket and shirt. All were carelessly thrown on the now-clean floor. Oh, come on, Light had spent hours making that floor visible!

Miles's hands were trailing over Michael's chest as the blonde's hands rested on his ass, squeezing every so often, in time with his grinds. A hand squeezed an already slightly hard nipple and a moan erupted from Michael's mouth. "Nnaaagh…Miles, dammit, stop teasing and get these fucking pants off me!"

The redhead complied and easily moved their positions so that they were fully on the bed, blond hair fanned out on the pillow. He also took off his own shirt, throwing it wherever.

Michael squeezed the ass that easily faced the closet again. Miles groaned and thrust down to meet his boyfriend's need.

Light's mouth was open, a bit of drool forming in the corner, threatening to fall. Right when Miles went down to kiss Michael again, L pressed Light up against the wall and kissed him passionately. When did he notice him again?

His hand changed places from his groin to Light's, rubbing and grabbing Light's cock through his jeans. The pants were too constricting, and, without breaking the kiss to look down, or take his hand away from holding himself up against the wall, he one-handedly undid the front and pulled them down. Light lifted his rear up so the waistline could slip out from underneath him. Next came his shirt over his head.

L's tongue probed his mouth deeply, drinking in the essence that was Light. The teen could tell that whatever L tasted of, it wasn't normal human. He tasted of a spirit, whatever flavor that was. After all, nobody could feel this good, taste this good, and still be human.

Light's hands crept up L's shirt and wrapped around to his back. There, his fingers clawed into the smooth skin as L's hand delved into his boxers. He gasped and moaned, but bit his lip to try to stop the noises from alerting the other two.

Another gasp sounded around the room, followed by a breathy, "N-not tonight." Light couldn't figure out who had said it, but he knew what the other was talking about.

That made him realize what was going on. L's pants were off by now as well, and his mouth had long ago left his own, trailing kisses yet again down his chest. _Not tonight_. Those words struck a chord inside him and he realized what was going on. Lust was clouding over his mind, but he still knew one thing.

He wasn't ready.

He may be attracted to L. Hell, he may even be in love with the detective. But did he love the spirit? He couldn't, not after this short amount of time. But weren't both men exactly the same? He couldn't think anymore, could barely breathe in the suffocating and boiling hot closet.

L's hands pulled down his boxers and slipped behind him, pulling him into the lap yet again.

Moans still issued from the room outside the door. That meant that they were still going at it out there, even if they weren't having full-out sex. Could he and L do that right now? No real sex, but still reach their peaks together?

He entangled his hands in L's hair and pulled him back up to his mouth, biting his lip and shooting his tongue inside. Only now did he realize how addicting L's taste was. He needed it, needed L.

There, he admitted it. Though he couldn't figure out just now if it was love, Light knew that he needed L.

His boxers were now hanging off one of his feet—which still had their socks on…the only clothing on his whole body. L still had on his shirt and boxers. Either way, Light didn't wish for those boxers to come off, losing the last separation from penetrative sex and not.

He didn't want it, didn't care about the Eyes—forgot about them at this point, in fact. He didn't want to lose his virginity in a dark closet in his best friend's room while said best friend was making out, naked, with his own boyfriend, unaware of his existence.

L's fingers pushed against the ring of muscled surrounding his back entrance. The other hand was pumping him, and their lips were still pressed tightly together. The extra fingers sent a tingling up his spine and caused Light to push closer to L, pushing him against the door to the closet.

The door that Light had earlier stated was broken. The broken door that finally gave way and caused L to fall backwards, Light following, out of the closet and into the open room.

That caused a bit of noise. Michael and Miles, who had actually climaxed at that exact point, froze and whipped around to see what had happened to the closet door. On top of the door, on his hands and knees, was a very naked, very hot and bothered Light.

But that wasn't the weirdest part. Light stared up at them with wide, shocked, scared eyes, just as frozen as they were. But somehow, he lost his balance and began to fall, only to land…suspended in midair. Not only that, but he then somehow sat up, being pulled into a position that looked like he was sitting in an invisible person's lap.

Both boys on the bed screamed for a second time that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: MUAHAHA! MAJOR CLIFFANGER!**

**So, to conclude, Michael's parents have multiple affairs so that their marriage stays in tact. If that makes any sense, I'd be quite surprised. Then again, everyone is different. Every ****relationship is different. MxM are two guys who easily belong together. LxL are two guys who get on each other's nerves, while L constantly hits on Light and Light constantly shoots him ****down ((almost literally)).**

**I haven't written smut in ages...but it was fun to write now! Yep, I told you there was more than one lime. I apologize to those who wished for plot and not a chapter that is almost ****completely smut, but...well, that is plot! Seriously, Light's thinking while L's seducing him, and then what it actually led to...! I really considered giving you more, but decided it was more ****fun to stop here...and it was getting pretty long... ((Just saying, what was supposed to happen in that closet was actually a hand job, Light sitting in L's lap, back against L's chest. That ****was my initial vision. Getting there turned into what we have here! XP)) Oh, and the lack of knowledge of who said "Not tonight" was on purpose. That's all I'm saying.**

**And remember, there's still 2 big reveals. I've yet to decide which order they'll be in, but I have a feeling I know. And no, none were in this chapter. I'd say so and make you guys guess if ****that was so!**

**PS: The pun in the chapter was sooo intended.**


	10. Shedding

**Author's Note: YUSH! FINALLY! Finally, I updated other stories that had inspiration and I came back to this! Double digits, man! Tenth chapter! I feel so cool! And, this chapter ****holds...well, it's not one of the big reveals, but it is insanely important to the plot! ((okay, actually, sorta not...)) MUHAHAHA! Anyways, what's Light gonna do now that he is figuratively ****and literally out of the closet? YOU GUYS FINALLY GET TO FIND OUT!**

**Warning: Well, three naked guys and one almost naked spirit ought to grant a warning. XP Oh, and dammit, I started writing this right after writing the latest chapter of **  
**Wo-Man, ****so...sorry if I lost my funny-powers at the beginning. ^-^' Oh, and, uh...spoiler, but violence. And drama. Again, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Death Note. As always. I do own the concept behind this whole story! KYAHAHAHA! ((I also don't own BB's awesome laugh...sadly...)) Oh, and the "Oh, ****lovely" line that Light thinks, yeah, that I don't own but I say it quite often. My friends are witnesses! -_-;**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 10

L fell backwards out of the closet, Light coming with. He landed on his hands and knees above L, but the spirit—knowing the jig was up—pulled him into his arms and then into his lap, sitting up to do so.

What the fuck was L doing? Light still had a chance to right things! But no…he had to go all "invisible man" on him. Dammit. What was he supposed to do now?

"Well, you have three options—run away never to return again, erase their minds using the Life Note, or tell them about that Life Note in option two," L answered his thoughts. The first option was his instinct, but that second option sounded pretty nice…

"Uh…" Light didn't know what to do.

"But whatever decision you make, make it quick. Then we can head out to the car and…"

"Shut up!" Whoops.

The two boys on the bed were silent now. Michael had pulled the covers over himself, but Miles was too frozen to do anything. Who the hell was Light talking to?

Light finally made his decision. He stood up slowly, out of L's reach, and walked slowly towards the side of the room where his backpack was. All the while, he chanted, "This is all a dream…a very nice wet dream…I'm going to leave now and you two can continue to go about your…business. I was not getting off from watching you guys. I did not have an invisible spirit making out with me in your closet…This is all a _fucking_ dream…" He had reached his backpack by now and was about to pull out the Life Note he really hoped he remembered to pack in his half-asleep daze that morning.

With a smile, his hand touched the leathery cover and he pulled it out, a pen attached to it.

"Knew it!" Miles exclaimed before darting from the bed to Light's side, snatching up the Life Note. "You _do_ have a Death Note!"

"Wait, is that why you wanted to date me? To get close to Light to get proof that he's like some bizarre serial killer in a series?" Michael asked from the bed, tears in his eyes.

Miles whipped around. "What? No! I'd never! Michael, you know I like you for you. I would never use you like that…Plus, you'd beat the crap out of me if I did…" During Miles apology, Light quickly grabbed the Life Note out of the other's grasp, barely holding back the urge to say "Yoink!"

He hurriedly opened the notebook to the page that already had Michael's name written on it. Michael noticed him opening the white notebook and screamed—rather girly, at that.

Miles again turned to face Light and tore the book from his hands. He, too, screamed, seeing Michael's name at the top. "No! You bastard! Y-you're…killing your best friend! Just because he knows your _filthy_ secret?"

"What? No! It's not like that!" Light tried to explain. Well, he wouldn't be able to erase their minds at this rate. And Miles couldn't _un-_touch the Life Note, so even if his mind was erased, he'd still be able to see…L. Shit, where was he?

L smirked at the distressed Light and stated aloud, knowing full well Miles could hear him, "Looks like it's time for plan C, Light."

Miles eyes widened, but, to his credit, he didn't scream. Instead, he turned to the now fully dressed (he pulled his pants back on when nobody—namely Light—was looking) spirit who looked just like… "L!" he cried.

"What the hell is going on?" Michael demanded, still cowering on the bed. Neither of the two boys he could see answered him. Instead, Miles flipped the notebook in his hands shut and looked at the cover.

"Life Note," he muttered. His eyes widened incredibly and he threw the book back at Light. "What the hell are you playing at? Is this some elaborate prank, huh? There's no such thing as a Life Note or a Death Note, now put your damn clothes on and get outta here!" he yelled.

Finally, Michael decided enough was enough. Who cares about modesty when your boyfriend is kicking your best friend out of your own house? "Shut up, Miles. Don't treat Light like that, no matter what the fuck he's done. I ain't dead yet, and it's been over a minute. So that book must not be real," he said while walking over towards the two others.

"Wow, three naked boys in one bedroom. It's a full-out orgy now isn't it?" L commented in his normal monotone.

"You stay out of this!" Light cried. Who cares if he looked crazy? Miles could see him and the whole secret was blown by now anyway.

Miles looked back and forth between the two before asking, freaked out, "Does he normally act like this?"

"Let's just say that the L in the series is one very good actor," was Light's only response.

Michael had had it. Enough was enough! He stomped over to Light and pulled the Life Note from him—it was getting abused a lot today, wasn't it?—flipping through the pages to find his name again. Once there, his eyes widened. He looked up at his best friend, and then to where the two humans had been looking earlier.

There was L, standing in all his glory, more or less. He was in his normal hunch, hair messier than normal, clothes a little more ruffled. But there he was; L in the—glowing—flesh. "…L?" Michael questioned tentatively.

"Okay, Light. There is no way that you can undo this with the Life Note anymore. Just tell them or it's time to elope for good," L stated. He then put on a small smile and cocked his head to the side. "Hello," he said. "I am L. I'm the spirit of that Life Note in your hands, Michael. I gave it to Light earlier this week. He's only used it a few times, but you two should feel _grateful_ and not betrayed that one of his few times he used it was to bring you together." His smile widened and he turned towards Light.

He sighed. "That about covers it."

"What the hell?" Michael finally exclaimed. Miles scurried over to his side and read what was on the page. Light had _forced_ Michael to ask him out? Who knew if he had pulled out other pages and wrote more stuff, too? Who knew if this wasn't all just a lie? How could they not feel betrayed?

Light about had it. "All I did was jumpstart your damn relationship. That's it. The rest was up to you. Miles, you could've turned Michael down, and I never meant for you two to come back here and…well…yeah." He scowled and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"So…Life Notes exist?" Michael finally asked to break the heavy silence permeating the air.

L chuckled, but suggested instead, "Why don't you three get dressed before talking like civilized people that I know you will one day grow up to be." Light glared but stomped over to the closet, where his clothes lay.

Once they were all dressed and sitting in the family room downstairs—a little wary of the bedroom now—Michael asked his same question. "Life Notes really do exist?" He was sitting beside Miles on one of the couches, their legs brushing against each other.

Light was sulking in an armchair. He didn't want L sitting next to him, but the spirit was slouching right next to him, as he didn't want to sit on the couch "so far away" from Light. "Yes," he answered simply.

"What…what exactly does this Life Note…do?" Miles asked.

A sigh flew through the room, but Light still explained, "Life Notes are…well…here, I'll just read the damn rules." He opened the Life Note in his lap to the front inside cover. From there, he read, "_How to Use: The one whose name is written in this notebook shall be under complete control of the user._" He looked up to see that both were still listening intently. He went on, "It then has that same face in mind rule the Death Note has… _Once a name is written, anything written on that page affects that person. One may write that person's name on another page and that page shall be counted as a continuation of the prior page or pages…_Don't care…Ah, here it is. _This note can be used to control any aspect of any human's life. Other than that, there are no rules._ There, happy?"

The two boys on the couch stared in awe. Miles's eyes had a bit more apprehension, worry, in them, but Light could understand that. Who knew what else he could do?

"So, L's like your shinigami? He's like Ryuk?" Michael questioned.

Well, Light thought he was very similar to Ryuk, but he knew that something bad would come of him if he said something like that. So, instead, he was about to reply when L answered before him. "I am the Spirit of Light's Life Note. I had ownership of that Life Note until I decided to which human to give it. I watched Light for some time before knowing that it could belong to no other." He turned to Light and smiled.

"You love him…" Those words came from Miles, quietly, but still audible. L didn't look up, but his gaze became warmer. Light shuddered at the thought. Oh, lovely. Trying to get off the uncomfortable topic for Light, Miles decided to ask, "How does the Life Note come into play with _Death Note_?"

L glanced at him in surprise, but answered. "Isn't it obvious?" Blank stares. "_Death Note _was created by someone with a Life Note. He—or she—used the Life Note to control the two 'creators' of the series."

"Yeah, and Near's their Spirit!" Light added. "And he has the Eyes, which is how he knows so much about the three of us to be able to create the series!" He paused for a moment to let those words sink in, also realizing that…Oh, God! Near slept with someone!

Miles looked aghast and Michael looked…confused. "The Eyes? He traded half his life…wait…this isn't _Death Note_…What'd he do?"

Light looked like a deer caught in headlights. He thought the words, _L, you answer this one_, while glancing at L. The spirit smirked and explained, "The Eyes of Life instead of Shinigami Eyes. I have them, Near has them, and so does whoever Near's owner is. They can see the obvious—a person's name and lifespan—as well as simple data, like birthdays, heights, weights…relationships with those around the person, likes, dislikes, the whole shebang. Now…to get them…This is the part that Light really didn't wish to share…"

"Shut it."

"I thought Light wished for me to explain." L pouted, but continued, "The owner of the Life Note—and only the owner—may create the ultimate togetherness with the Spirit they own. One may call it sex."

Silence.

"You were gonna get the Eyes in my bedroom closet?" Michael exclaimed, standing and pointing at his best friend.

"Hell no!" Light snapped. He jutted a finger at the ever-present spirit. "He was seducing me! And you didn't hear the best part! No give-backs, no losing memories. Once you have this guy, you have him for _life_!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know if you don't already have the Eyes? You could be an exhibitionist for all I know!"

"Why would I want to sleep with that _thing_, Michael?"

"Oh, come on! Everyone who knows you knows that you have a goddamn _crush_ on L, the—last time I checked—fictional manga character! You drool over his anime voice—especially the English dub—and cry at his death, not even your own!"

"That's not true and that's not my own death!"

The two friends continued to fight. Miles looked at L with utter distaste. L tried to ask, "Do you know how to stop them?"

"Not a clue," Miles replied icily.

"Yeah, well, you cry over your own death, and that's not even you!" Light retorted.

Michael scoffed and stated, "At least my boyfriend's visible. Though I can't really say if he really is my boyfriend anymore, since I don't know if I really even wanted to go out with him or not."

Breathing heavily, Light cried, "He's not my boyfriend! And…and I did that to help you guys. Please understand that! You're my best friend, and I think I would know if you're in love with someone. Neither one of you had the guts to ask the other out, so I just gave you a tiny little push. All your page says, they only thing I've ever controlled you with, was you_ asking Miles out_. Nothing else. Your feelings are your own and genuine."

"Well…since I'm your best friend, then I also know when you, Light, are madly in love with someone too. Just admit that you're in love with L and both of your lives will be so much easier!"

"I—I…Shut the hell up!" Light launched himself at the other. He had his arm already pulled back and took a wild swing at the blond. Michael cried out in pain and kicked Light in the gut. Soon, they were rolling around on the floor, pulling each other's perfect hair out, clawing the other with perfectly cut and polished—clear coats—nails, and lashing out with hurtful words pent up from years of friendship.

"Wow, the fangirls weren't lying when they said that their personalities were so similar, yet clashed. They make one rough couple," L pointed out.

"Don't you dare fantasize about my man," Miles warned. "I finally got him and I'm not about to let him be taken away from me, no matter how fake our relationship might be now!" He stomped over to the two on the ground and tried pulling Michael off Light—who was easily pinned beneath the blond, despite his height advantage.

One person alone couldn't do it and L ended up helping pry the two apart. Each were being held back by their respective "partners" for a good few minutes before calming down enough to form coherent sentences.

Still panting, Michael whispered, "Light?"

"Yeah?" He was leaning heavily on L, no matter how much he hated how good it felt. Michael, too, was being supported by Miles.

"Can you go grab your stuff now? And leave. I don't think I can trust you anymore, not with how much you've kept secret. I don't even know if I can trust our friendship or my relationship with Miles. So…go, just go." He turned away, ready to collapse into Miles's frame, but held his ground.

Light was crushed, but understood. He nodded his head and trudged upstairs to get his backpack filled with things that were supposed to have helped make this one of the best days of Michael's life. By the time he was downstairs, L had his jacket in his hands and helped put it on him.

He turned back one more time before leaving, muttering, "Goodbye, Marshmallow." He then opened the door slowly and stepped into the biting night air, tears brimming in his eyes.

He could barely control himself, but pulled his emotions in just enough so that he could drive home safely. Once parked in his driveway, he collapsed against the steering wheel, body shaking with heart-wrenching sobs. L tried to comfort him, but he shook off the hand. "Don't. Just, don't."

A few minutes later and he held out his hand. "Could you hand me my Life Note please?" L was worried that he was going to do something drastic, but trusted the teen. He carefully placed the notebook in the outstretched hand.

On the first page, underneath his mother's name, Light wrote,

_Doesn't notice her son come home tonight, but knows he is home once he's in his room. Doesn't check on him all night._

He turned to a fresh page and wrote his father's name at the top, writing the almost exact same words on his page. A few minutes later, he exited the car and went inside through the front door. From there, he went straight to his room, only to fall onto his bed in a heap.

Again, sobs overtook him. He let L comfort him and eventually fell asleep with his head in the spirit's lap.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow! A plot twist even I didn't expect! And don't you dare say that I left you guys on a cliffhanger. I'm sorry I did that, but that's just where the chapter wrote itself to. I think that it adds drama! Teehee? *sigh* I don't like it either, but...in a way...I do. Does that make sense? No? Oh, well.**

**Well, wasn't that fun? Miles seems to hate L - prob 'cause he gave Light a Life Note and can't know if Michael's feelings really are pure anymore... - and Light and Michael aren't on speaking terms. That fight was really fun to write! All I did was a practically stream of consciousness! Haha...I know, I'm a horrible author for doing that, but...I thought it added some spice to the story. Don't kill meh!**

***in a singsong voice* Someone's in denial...**

**And thanx for making this story one of my most popular. Oh, and as I explained in my blog, this story currently has 85 reviews, the most out of any of my stories evah! So, last chapter, I got 10 reviews. I'm hoping that this chapter can get 15 reviews so I can crack 100? Pwease? Even if you just say "awesome" I'm good w/ that! Long, critical ((constructive, please)) reviews are my faves, but every word counts in my book! ((literally)). So, don't be shy and just pop by! ((I accept anonymous reviews too.)) Please don't think I sound like a pig or a review whore. I love all those who even just read this!**


	11. Realization

**Author's Note: I've gotten way too many reviews saying that I need to update this. So I will. Problem: I didn't plan on what happened last chapter...at all. So, this chapter is completely ****made up as I wrote it, seeing as I still couldn't figure out any plot for it. I'm sorry...But, to make up for that part, I kept wanting to write more, even though there were a few great ****stopping places. The result? Uber long chapter.**

**Now, I promised to dedicate this chapter to an amazing reviewer who gave me one of the sweetest reviews I've ever gotten. ^-^ This chapter's for you, Aqua Asif! And there's a special ****gift inside not just for her, but for every one of my readers. You'll see...((NO, NOT A BIG REVEAL!))**

**Warning: ANGST! Well, what did you expect? Light just lost his bestest friend. TT-TT Oh, and damn there's a shitload of swearing! XP**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, I'd be rich. But seeing as my parents bought me this laptop three years ago and the keyboard looks insanely worn from all my typing, I don't look very ****rich, now, do I? ^_- I do, however, own Life Note and all it's awesomeness.**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 11

_Mirrors lined the endless hallway. The ones on the right, while Light walked past, held just himself. His reflection was cloudy and squiggly, almost as if he was passing fun-house mirrors. But he could still tell that there were tears in his eyes through the images he saw._

_On the left, if he even chanced a look, Light could see an image as clear as day. He and L holding hands, walking by. But if he looked down, he would see his left hand grasped nothing. Still, he seemed content in those images, smiling at L._

_Below him, there were also mirrors, depicting a sunset sky. He could see a figure looming above him in them. The figure was lanky and dark, wings supporting it. Nevertheless, if he looked up, there was only darkness._

_Light knew that he needed to get to the other end of the hallway, but the darkness there scared him. He reached his right hand out to take hold of another's hand. But that person wasn't there either. That's when he looked behind him, worried that he left whoever it was behind._

_There, he could see two figures. White light behind them forced them into silhouette, but he could still make out the red and blond hair. They were holding hands, facing him, but he couldn't see their faces, which were cast in shadow._

_And he knew that this was what he was walking away from. But his feet wouldn't stop moving. As if underwater, his head whipped around to face the dark expanse in front of him. The mirrors on either side and below him vanished and all that was left was the light behind him being blocked partially by the two others._

_Rain started pouring from nowhere in the darkness. The water stung his skin, and he finally stopped walking. The rain was coming down harder and he turned around slowly to see if they were still behind him. But they were walking away now too, done waiting._

_No, come back! He tried running, but a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against the other's chest. He began crying and tasted the rain accidentally. It was salty, just like his tears. The rain kept coming, but a single large drop was forming above Light's head. He tried squirming out of the other person's grasp, but it was no good, and he had the odd feeling he didn't want to leave the embrace._

_Finally, just as the arms let go, the raindrop fell and consumed him. He couldn't breathe; he was drowning._

Light woke up in a cold sweat, breaths coming in gasps, as if he really was drowning before. He was sitting up in bed, the sheets pooled around his waist, street clothes sticking to his body from the sweat. He glanced behind him to see L lying down next to where he must have been.

Those must have been the arms he felt in the dream.

L's eyes were worried. One glance at them and Light collapsed into L's waiting arms. He felt the still-wet tracks his tears had made in his face, but his eyes still replenished the never-ending supply and they trickled down his cheeks into his hair or onto L's shirt again.

The spirit was glowing, as always, and Light took comfort in the light surrounding him, no pun intended. He couldn't understand why he was such an emotional wreck from just getting kicked out of his best friend's house after having a huge fight with him and revealing emotions and thoughts he never wanted to share.

Oh, wait, yeah, that gives him a right to be an emotional wreck.

He didn't want to fall asleep after that nightmare, but he was thoroughly drained. The next thing he knew, morning had come, and his room was flooded with late-morning sun.

Light opened his eyes to see L's white shirt clutched in his fists. He quickly released the fabric and scooted backwards. He was just as shocked as L was at that display of need—though L was quite happy with it. The teen immediately missed the warmth and comfort L provided, but he felt sticky and dirty in his clothes.

L might have covered him in the middle of the night, but he respected Light enough not to change his clothes.

Oh, dammit, these were the clothes he was sweating profusely in during his and L's…time in the closet. Barely thinking, he immediately stripped himself of all his clothes, even his boxers.

_Now_, L was thoroughly shocked. Right in front of him, the boy he'd been seducing for the past few days was naked and not caring if he took a gander at his fine body. Light exercised every day at school during PE, and worked out every Sunday, as he explained before. It showed. His muscles glided underneath his taught, tan skin. And his ass looked just so…inviting, the way it wagged in the air as he was grabbing clothes from the lower drawers.

Light turned around to see L staring at his ass. He blushed and quickly pulled on his boxers, but didn't say anything to the spirit. Something had changed, L could tell. But what was it?

In reality, Light was just too tired to really think about what he was doing. He didn't feel like arguing with anyone at the moment, maybe ever again if he could help it. Though, with L constantly with him, he knew that fighting with _him_ would be inevitable eventually.

But there was also that realization that L had already seen him naked. He'd seen him completely naked, hard, sweating, moaning…making out with him. Fuck, they almost had sex! And Light was still unsure how he felt about all that. Still, he knew that L would make that adorable pouting face that he could barely resist—especially in this state—if he were to not change in front of him. It was all logic, really.

As he pulled the rest of his clothes on, L just sitting on the bed watching him with his perverted eyes—that also were quite curious—Light tried thinking about only _certain_ things that happened yesterday. Those _certain_ things included making out with L, being stuffed into a closet with L, almost getting off by watching his friends at it with L, and almost doing it…with L.

He seriously almost gave himself to the spirit. He was actually going to have sex with the damn Life Note spirit!

Light glanced at the clock at saw that he only had time for a quick brunch if he still wanted to head out to health club. He ran down the stairs, fixed himself some toast and cereal, and grabbed an apple to eat in the car on the way to the health club.

While eating, he contemplated his feelings for L, who was standing quietly to the side, able to tell exactly what Light was thinking, and knowing it wasn't his place to talk right now. He wanted Light to figure it out for himself. He contented himself to eating a slice of cake he cut himself—Light didn't even notice.

What did he feel towards L? Was it love? Was it attraction, lust? Yes, definitely yes to the second one. How else would he be able to be with L like that if he wasn't attracted to him, wasn't lusting after him? And Michael's words from yesterday reverberated in his head.

"_Well…since I'm your best friend, then I also know when you, Light, are madly in love with someone too. Just admit that you're in love with L and both of your lives will be so much easier!"_ Was Light seriously madly in love with L? Could he be? Was it even possible?

What else had Michael said?

"_Oh, come on! Everyone who knows you knows that you have a goddamn crush on L, the—last time I checked—fictional manga character! You drool over his anime voice—especially the English dub—and cry at his death, not even your own!"_ Well, L was a witness to the crying part. But it was just so horrible for the detective to die while being held in Kira's arms. They were friends and he just betrayed him like that. He still killed him after all they went through!

It was still for the greater good, Light had to admit, but L…you can't kill L! Sure, go ahead and kill Matt and Mello; they were kidnapping one of Kira's people. Go ahead and kill the damn bastard Near; he caught Kira. But don't kill L.

But wasn't that mindset what got him in trouble in the first place with this "crush" business. He sighed. Maybe it was true. Maybe he really did love L.

He thought back to the fanfictions he had read in the past. What were all those reasons the writers said that he and L were the perfect match? Well, they were mentally equals, both matches for each other physically, and were both crusaders of justice. Those were just a couple of reasons, of course, but then Light's mental process suddenly came to a halt.

L sniggered across the table from him, but then stuffed his mouth full with the last bits of cake, diverting his eyes as well.

Light had just realized that _he read LxLight fanfictions_. He read romances between practically himself and L. He actually had read a lemon or two! Okay, maybe a few more than that… And God dammit, he'd gotten hard from a few of them! And no, he didn't personally like LightxL fanfics, as he hated L being reduced to a whiny or maiden-like innocent uke. Really, Light didn't like himself going that low either—so degrading—but they were easier to read as long as he remembered the Light in the stories wasn't he.

Still, if that didn't prove he was at least bisexual, nothing would. All of his earlier thoughts, even ones from yesterday while he was with L, came rushing back to his head. Everyone else knew it—besides Nicole—but he could just never figure it out.

Light really was in love with L, wasn't he?

He shook his head vehemently and abruptly stood to clear his place. Once his and L's plates were washed, he grabbed his gym bag and car keys and headed to the car. L followed.

Light couldn't believe that he had been so blind, so stupid. He had been watching _Death Note_ for years, reading it for even longer than that. The collection he had of all the volumes, guides, episodes, books, and movies took up a full shelf on his large bookshelf. He had a few posters on his walls, even a couple of figurines. And nobody knew that he bought an L plushy at a convention just a year or two ago to hold when he was lonely.

It was hidden in the back of his closet. He never took it out of there since he brought it home, but snuck into the closet to hug or snuggle with it. It was just so adorable! And L would understand him if he was there when he was depressed…

Dammit.

Oh, and dammit again. He finally got that "in the closet" joke. Not only for the stuffed L, but for Michael's closet, too.

He had such an urge to close his eyes and rub the bridge of his nose, but knew that that was one of the stupidest moves a driver can make. L silently thanked him, though he didn't realize so.

Once at the health club, Light parked the car and got his things out of the back. He walked to the automatic doors and entered the foyer. Once inside, he climbed down some stairs and headed for the locker-room to put his things inside so he wouldn't lose anything.

The only things that he kept were his water bottle, his weight room pass, his MP3 player, and—sadly—L.

Light then jogged up two flights of stairs to get to the indoor track for a warm-up jog. It ran around the basketball courts and a few younger teens were playing a half-court game on one of the courts. The other court had a dad teaching his daughter how to shoot a basket. He smiled at them and their easy, less complicated lives.

Off to the side, he put down his water bottle on a ledge and put his earbuds in his ears, putting on his workout playlist. Once that was done, the brunet stretched out his muscles, mostly those in his legs and back, but also those in his arms.

He jogged onto the track, making sure his water bottle was in a safe place—the same place he put it every time he came here. After a lap, he finally noticed L jogging beside him. Not only that, but he was wearing shoes.

Light's eyes bugged out and he was about to ask what L was doing before he realized 1) that they were in public and nobody could see L and 2) he could easily talk to him in his thoughts.

He let his hand bump into L a bit, not looking suspicious to other joggers. L looked up and saw Light was asking why he was wearing shoes and why he was even jogging in the first place.

"I simply felt like it. And it is much easier to run in shoes than not," L answered truthfully. A wild glint appeared in his eyes and he smirked. "Speaking of running, would Light like to have a little race?"

That sparked Light's attention. He nodded his head once, a loud "yes!" answering in his mind. After all, he hadn't been able to really test his abilities against L except when beating the crap out of him—sorry, _trying to_ beat the crap out of him—or when they were making out. Neither of those times was fair to him.

Now, he could prove himself.

They jogged around until they got to the starting markings. L was slightly ahead of Light, on his right, as the track was obviously curved and therefore L needed the same amount of track to run, not any more than Light. There was nobody in the centermost lane, the one Light was in, but two joggers were in the second and third lanes. L knew he could pass through them with ease, so they didn't bother him.

Light made sure his headphones cord was not going to whip him or get caught on anything, then looked at L, who was waiting patiently for him. He nodded his head slowly, as if to himself, glanced at the clock above their heads to look like he was racing against his own time, then looked at L again.

The spirit called out, so Light could hear him over his music, "On your marks…get set…GO!"

The two shot out like they were made for the track. Light personally liked tennis better, but knew that playing against an invisible opponent was not the best idea. And if he played against anyone else, not only would the other be boring, but also L would feel left out. He'd already thought about it while he was stretching.

But right now, while he was running, the only thought going through his mind was that he had to be as fast as possible, faster than L. He had to beat not only his own personal best time, but L as well.

After the curve, they were neck-and-neck. Who would be faster? Who would be the winner? Sweat cascaded down Light's back and from his armpits. His feet hit the ground hard. And L was starting to fall behind.

But at the last second, he caught up and they finished literally at the same time—the perfect tie. Light glanced up at the clock to finish his act.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, but not too loudly, almost in a hiss.

He walked the outside lane to cool down, L walking beside him. He was breathing heavily and a bit of sweat had collected on his brow, the nape of his neck, and his armpits, but it wasn't nearly as much as Light. And for that, he was pissed. Was he even giving him all his strength? Was that a pity tie?

L sighed, but decided to answer. "No, that wasn't a pity tie. Light is correct in assuming that I, as a spirit, have excess energy and power compared him, a human. However, I do know my limits as a human body and know when my spirit energy and power kick in. I made sure to stop that energy at all costs and only use what my human body could do. And for that, we are equals."

Light gave him a weird look. Human body? But he was a spirit. Wasn't that a spirit body?

"Yes…and no," was L's reply. "But I'd rather save that for another day when you're panting and sweaty for another reason."

Light almost slapped him, but stopped himself at the last second. Instead, a bright red blush appeared on his face and walked out of the track, grabbing his water bottle on the way and taking a long drink. He walked down the hall to the weight room and scanned his health club pass before going inside.

He walked over to an open area and grabbed a mat. That way, he could fully stretch out his body and keep himself flexible. He didn't even need L whispering in his ear for his mind to go automatically to thoughts like the reason _why_ he would need to be flexible. No…L had finally contaminated him enough so that his brain was in constant pervert mode. God fuck it.

Wait, bad choice of words.

L stretched out a bit as Light did, but not as much. He was too busy checking out Light's body as it was twisted this way and that. He did a few yoga poses, including, of course, downward dog. Light knew that was a mistake as soon as he did it, but still remained that way until he felt a slap against his ass.

He bucked forward, but covered himself and made it look like he meant to go down. He shot a glare to his side, where L had quickly ran before he could be accused of slapping Light's ass…not that he couldn't _not_ be accused of doing such.

Light cooled off his temper with a few sets of push-ups. He then went over to the machines to do sit-ups and then the rest of his normal routine.

Working out always relaxed him. It released so much stress in his body and cleared his mind from all thoughts except the here and now. L could sense this and left Light alone, opting for the track again—the only safe thing he could do without being caught. He also did some sit-ups and push-ups, just without the machine.

An hour and a half later, L was sitting on one of the benches outside the track, waiting for Light to come out. He'd ran for most of that time, also putting in a few other solo exercises every so often to keep the rest of his body in shape. He rather liked this Sunday routine of Light's…

But, as L had said earlier, he remained inside his human body's limits. He refused to tap into his spirit energies and not truly exercise. It was something he had figured out himself years ago—the only workout was only using the human body. Using spirit energy and power exhausted those things and exercised his mind, not his body in the least. That's also why he refused to race Light any other way.

As the two men walked to the men's locker-room, L explained this. Light was curious as to where L had gone, why he was sweaty, and why his shirt was off—the sweaty thing answering the third question.

Light unlocked his things to get his towel, flip-flops, and bathing suit so he could shower—the towel and flip-flops so he wouldn't get any disease from other people, and the swimming trunks because he didn't want anyone to see him naked accidentally. He always took another, better shower when he got home.

L slipped out of the rest of his clothes and stuffed them into Light's locker before he could close it again. Light just sighed and realized what was going on. He grabbed one of the club's towels—they were cleaned constantly, of course, but Light just couldn't be too sure for himself. L, on the other hand…didn't really care.

The spirit followed Light into one of the shower stalls and he turned on the water for the two of them. He forced himself not to look down to see L in all his naked glory—which he'd yet to see, by the way.

They showered together, L borrowing Light's soap and shampoo and trying to ignore Light's body with water cascading down it.

To say they were both relieved when Light shut off the water and grabbed both towels for them to cover up would be an understatement. L quickly dried himself as thoroughly as possible before handing the towel back to Light, who decided to wrap it around his hair in a turban to avoid people wondering why he had two towels.

Ew, he had a towel that had touched L _everywhere_ wrapped around his head. Both perverted and disgusting.

And L was walking back to their locker naked. Well, better than a floating towel…or not.

They both quickly got dressed—L's clothes were miraculously cleaned. Must be a spirit thing. And Light obviously had a change of clothes. When they were ready, Light led the way back upstairs and through the front doors, barely waving at the people at the front counter who were always nice to him.

The car ride home was silent. When Light pulled into the driveway, he noticed someone waiting at the front door. The dirty-blonde crew-cut hair was the tipoff that it was Jesse Keen, Michael's father.

Light gulped, but parked and got out of his car. He pulled his gym bag out as well and walked to the front of his house, where Jesse was waiting for him. He tried to hide his grimace with one of his signature smiles, but the guy was quite intimidating.

Instead, he got a blank, almost angry look. Well, that was good; at least he wasn't actually angry. This was what he usually looked like, unless he was happy. Though, that was almost as scary as when he was angry.

L couldn't figure out how women fell for this kind of guy. Personally, he liked the charmers and connivers, like Light.

Jesse held up a plastic grocery bag. Inside, Light could see were his hair dryer and flat iron that he'd brought with to Michael's to do his hair. He knew he was forgetting something when he left yesterday. He remembered they were still hot after he used them and left them to cool off in the bathroom before picking out Michael's outfit, then taking him to his date, and finally coming back to clean the damn room. But he never actually put them back in his backpack.

His poor babies were utterly forgotten! How could he?

L snorted.

Jesse spoke before Light could reach for his precious hair styling tools. "Mike said you left them yesterday. He said he was too tired to bring them to you. Damn right, he's too tired. He's been lying in bed all day. Glad he finally found himself someone who could actually get rid of all that energy, really…" he muttered to himself, knowing full well that his son was gay—wait, bisexual, if his words from a few days ago at lunch were true.

Light knew that Michael and Miles wouldn't have done anything like that after he left, and knew that he was quite energetic during their fight, which couldn't have worn him out that much.

The only logical answer then? He was just as depressed about losing his best friend as Light was.

"I completely understand and am quite happy for them, as well," Light replied. "And thanks for bringing these back for me. I don't know what I'd do without them!" He reached for the bag and hugged it close to his chest once the tools were in his arms. He was going to need them after his shower, anyway. Looking good on the outside always made him feel better on the inside.

"Yeah, well, you're welcome." Jesse grunted slightly. "You still dating that Miss America girl? I thought Mike had said something about you guys breaking up."

Light knew where this was going. Still, he answered, "You heard right; we broke up earlier this week. We just weren't meant to be together."

Jesse cracked a smile. "Good. You gotta stop torturing yourself with these girlfriends." Yep, Light knew exactly where he was going, but still couldn't believe he went there. Even his best friend's _father_ thought he was gay.

He sighed. "It's alright, I'm done with them. Oddly enough, Michael finally got it through to me that I might just need to rethink my…uh…you know." He reached an arm behind him to scratch the back of his head in nervousness.

The father in front of Light, as he had learned long ago, was a wonderful man despite his outward appearance. His laugh was deep and warm, inviting. His smile could scare small children, but the laugh was able to coax them out of hiding. He slapped Light on the back and exclaimed, "Glad you're coming to your senses, Light, my boy." His blue eyes twinkled mischievously, staring at Light's neck.

Light's eyes widened and he quickly lost his smile and brought his hands up to cover the hickeys L had given him.

"What's his name?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Light was frozen. But he knew he couldn't worm his way out of this; he'd tried enough times with Jesse Keen to know there was no such thing as worming his way out of any mess with him. L whispered a name in his ear and he almost smirked. "E-Elliot," he stuttered out, mostly acting out the nervousness now.

The name wouldn't mean anything to Jesse, but Michael, Miles, and Light would all get the joke. Elliot—L. All they needed was for someone to say that they'd slept with a Nate and they'd have everyone with American names.

Jesse grinned from ear to ear, his skin pulling taught at the sides. It was utterly creepy. But Light was used to it…to an extent. "Can't wait to meet this Elliot," he said before patting Light on the back again, more softly this time, and taking off. He wasn't much for goodbyes, but he did raise a hand as he was walking away in a wave, though his back was to Light, biker jacket reading _Mafia_.

Did Light forget to mention that Jesse was part of a biker gang? Yeah, that's what got all the ladies. L nodded in understanding once he took in the jacket, also understanding the Mafia and Mello in _Death Note._

Light brought his things inside, one final thought flitting through his head that he hadn't actual realized before. Dammit.

He was gay.

* * *

**Author's Note: PFFT! Had to put in that ending. If you ask me what that dream meant and why the fuck I put it in, I'll say this: I have no idea. I wanted a dream b/c Light fell asleep last ****chapter, so I wrote it literally on the spot. ^-^ I modeled the health club after the one in my town just for ease of imagery for me. Just felt like it. Remember three chapters ago? Light ****said he worked out on Sundays.**

**The hair dryer/flat iron drop off was just an added bonus. So, I originally had Michael, realized that made no sense w/ their fight, thought of Miles, realized that would be a homocide ****mission, and settled on Jesse. Hehe, I just wanted to create him. SHIT! I always promised myself no OC's, and look where I've gotten? All the parents are OC's, but they're not that ****important. Jesse's fun tho...Tell me if you guys like him, 'kay? He might wind up in an original story of mine. ^_- Or even more of this story!**

**Alright, so, insanely long chapter to tide you over until the next time I update and 'cause it took so long to post it. Review, if you could be so kind. OH! And thanx so much to all of you ****amazing people! I CRACKED A HUNDRED FUCKING REVIEWS! I LUV YOU ALL!**


	12. Planned

**Author's Note: I know, I'm a bad girl. *gets slapped by Lighto* Why, may you ask? Because I haven't updated this in over a month! TTATT I know, I'm sorry! It's just that I have school. ****And inspiration for this chapter is barely existent. I forced the end out of myself, and I still think the chapter's way too short! Grr... *sigh***

**Alright, so I didn't actually have any idea what to write for this, but I knew that it was going to be back at school w/ Michael and Light's relationship. I'm really glad you guys are so ****supportive of their friendship!**

**Warning: As the previous chapter said: ANGST!**

**Disclaimer: True or false? 1) I own Death Note. 2) I own Life Note. ((Answers: 1) False 2) True))**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 12

The last thing Light wanted to do was go to school the next day. He was tired and depressed. Sure, he'd finished all his homework and helped with his share of the chores on Sunday, but there was still one bit of unfinished business that he didn't know how long it would take to complete.

Operation Get Michael to Be My Friend Again was underway.

L thought the title was not as creative as other things Light could come up with, but the teen had more important things to worry about than the name of a plan that nobody but himself and L would know. He had tried planning exactly what he was going to do to get Michael back.

The first step was simple: Let Michael cool off. Light knew that it would take more than just one day for the guy to lose all his steam. The first step led into the second: Let Light's words truly get to Michael. Again, Light didn't really need to do anything. He would just let Michael on his own, slowly pondering over their fight and what Light had said. He would have to decide on his own if he believed his best friend or not.

Light gave him one week to get it through his thick skull that Light had only controlled him to do one little thing that was meant to help bring two soul mates together.

He could just picture him on Sunday, curled up under his covers, head also buried, holding a chocolate bar and nibbling it every so often, face blank but eyes glistening with unshed tears. And he could easily envision Michael tonight and for the rest of this week, lying on his bed, covers beneath him, head on his pillow, staring at the ceiling, body stiff as a corpse except for the movements of taking large bites of his chocolate to help him think.

Neither image was pretty, but Light knew his best friend.

Back to what was said earlier; Light was tired. He had barely gotten a wink of sleep because of nightmares. L had tried soothing him, but he just couldn't sleep. That first nightmare was one thing, but they were getting steadily worse, if the one he had Sunday night was anything to go by. He was worried that the next one would have someone dead in it, which he really didn't want.

And so, here he was, sitting in the school bus, L sitting in the aisle seat so Light could lean his head against the window. The damn workout yesterday lasted less than a day and Light was pissed. He couldn't wait until PE.

L petted Light's arm lightly, trying to comfort him. Light was fine with it by now. He liked the feeling of someone there, someone trying to help him. The support was well appreciated. And L's hands were gentle, soft, caring.

With a sigh, Light shifted so that the hand on the arm that was being rubbed lay upward. L noticed and took the hint. His other hand rested inside Light's palm and fingers. Tan mixed with ivory, flesh with spirit.

A random question popped into Light's head. Was the white skin part of the spirit deal? Near had it too, as far as Light knew.

Glad that Light wasn't just going to be completely depressed all day, L answered, "Yes, the pale skin is a spirit thing. Since we don't really exist in your…world…plane…whatever you wish to call it—I'm not sure myself—the sun doesn't affect us. Why do you think we glow? Thus, no tan can be acquired and the skin reverts to the white that the lack of sun gives it. Now, before you ask, I have no idea why Near has white hair—I think he died it once and it won't ever come out again," he added just for the heck of it.

An actual smirk ghosted across Light's lips. He breathed out some sort of laugh. Well, it was better than nothing, right?

Just then, the bus stopped at Michael's stop and he got on. What would be his choice? Light knew immediately what would happen. And he was right; Michael glanced around the bus until his eyes fell on Light and L. His mouth formed a scowl and he sat down in one of the front-most seats.

Light sighed…again. He knew it was going to happen; he was prepared for it. Yet it still hurt.

He adjusted his position again so that it seemed like his head was leaning on the back of the seat, when in reality, he was partially leaning on L's shoulder. Man, things sure had changed. Finally, he's acting sort of couple-y with L; finally, L's not flirting with him constantly—probably because he didn't need to anymore…or felt Light's pain; finally, Michael knew about L.

But none of that really mattered anymore, did it?

"Remember your plan, Light?" L asked. "This is all going…exactly as planned." He snickered at his own little joke. Again, another smile and a breathy chuckle escaped Light. He couldn't help it. It was the _Death Note_ Light's catch phrase!

"All I need is an evil smirk and some red contacts," he added. L smiled a large, genuine smile that Light was able to crack a joke. His voice was barely existent, but L could obviously still hear it.

Light was slow to stand up when the bus got to school. He let everyone behind him off before getting in the aisle himself and walking to the front. L easily followed, not having to worry about backpacks or seats getting in the way.

The whole morning, Light stayed mostly silent, ignoring Michael and Miles as much as he could. L realized how pitiful Light really was in real life. In _Death Note_, Light was popular, but he didn't wish for most of the attention. Girls flocked around him and boys always loved to walk home with him.

This Light…his only friend was Michael, who was now gone, and his only girl was Nicole, who was also now gone—for good, though. This made L wonder how Light could be so popular in the series. It didn't go as well with his personality, now, did it?

In the lunchroom, hours later, Light paid for his meal and was about to leave the cashier when he noticed two people at the back of the line. After thinking it over, he handed the cashier ten dollars from his wallet.

"Will you please use this money to pay for that blond and redhead's lunches?" he asked kindly, a sweet, charming grin in place on his face. The woman didn't understand, but was fine with it, as long as they got the money in the end.

Light thanked her and left, hiding off by the vending machines. He watched, worriedly, as Michael and Miles reached their turn. The woman said something and held up the dollar bill. Looking skeptical, the two boys accepted the anonymous "charity" as it were.

They refused to take the change the woman proffered. Instead, they walked away and were about to head to the tables when Miles seemed to do a double take and look in Light's direction.

Shit, caught.

Miles elbowed his boyfriend and pointed in Light and L's direction. Light glanced up to realize that while he was hiding, L was in plain view. He almost yelled at the spirit, but realized that they were in a public place, and was already hiding behind a vending machine. The last thing he needed was to yell at nobody. Instead, he glared in L's general direction and thought about how much he hated the damn spirit right then.

"Love you, too," L replied.

By then, Michael and Miles were standing in front of Light and L. Neither looked rather happy. L just looked at them without any emotion, as per usual. Light began sweating profusely. Not as planned. He was supposed to let his best friend calm down first. It was spur-of-the-moment thinking. Or rather, he wasn't thinking at all! What was he going to say?

Instead of exploding in Light's face, Michael calmly, though icily, stated, "We will not accept bribes, _Light_."

Light's eyes widened. Fuck! No, it wasn't a bribe! But now that he thought about it…He facepalmed. "Sorry…" he muttered. "I didn't realize it was a bribe until too late. I was just trying to be nice, to make up for ruining your date the other night."

Michael just harrumphed and turned right around to walk away. Matt glared at Light and L in turn before leaving as well.

"My life is over," Light whimpered before walking dejectedly to an empty table. L followed right behind, sitting next to Light. He noticed a candy bar on the tray in front of Light that he hadn't seen before. Watching L's eyes, Light muttered, "It's yours. I'll give it to you later."

L smiled contently before deciding to try to cheer up his—hopefully—boyfriend. But his mind came up blank. Today just wasn't a good day for either of them. So, instead, to distract the boy from his severed relationship with his best and only friend, L decided to bring up the budding relationship between the two of them.

"Light?" he asked quietly, not wishing to startle the teen.

"Hmm?" Light answered. He barely glanced up from his food. He wasn't in the mood to talk. But it seemed L was. Why was he doing that? Didn't he see that he just wanted to wallow in his own misery? Fuck, why did L even have to come there in the first place? Without the spirit, his life would have been a hell of a lot easier.

He would still have his girlfriend, still have his best friend, and still be happy. Now, he had no girlfriend, no best friend, and had to hide random hickeys on his neck constantly. L just messed everything up. Sure, half his life would be a lie, and sure, Nicole made him miserable too. But he was still considered normal; he was still content with the way things were. Now…now, he could only hold onto one person, and not even in public. So what if he discovered things about himself along the way? So what if he figured out that he was in love/fell in love? What did it matter without Michael, without even Miles?

Warm arms wrapped around him, and Light realized that L was leaning forward, his butt straddling the two chairs' gap—couldn't have magic moving chairs, now can you?—and hugging him close to his body. His head was in the crook of Light's neck, breathing in his scent.

Light adjusted himself enough to make one of his arms wrap around L and back into the table, not to look suspicious. It was still uncomfortable and unnatural, so he pulled his arm inward, pulling L completely onto his chair and into his lap. Once there, he was instantly straddled, though L took no sexual initiative…for once.

Did that mean his mind wasn't constantly in the gutter?

"No," L answered the unvoiced question. "It just means that I know when not to sexually harass you." He smiled and buried his nose into the neck again, though refused to bite, or do anything else but breath and hold his—perhaps—lover.

The teen continued eating, still not too hungry. Eventually, L murmured, "Light?" again, to which Light replied with his same answer as before. After a deep breath, which gave Light a warning to be prepared for…something, L asked as quietly and timidly as he could without it being a full-out whisper (though, him being a spirit, there was no real need to), "Are we boyfriends?"

The thought of "boyfriends" immediately conjured up an image of Michael and Miles, two boyfriends Light knew. He blocked out the thought and instead thought of L. He had come to many realizations yesterday about his feelings towards the spirit and towards himself. But did he want to consider the barely-existent creature his boyfriend? He wasn't even human!

He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable, but refused to let go of L. He loved him. He was attracted to him. He lusted after him. He almost gave himself to him…And he could still get that Eye deal he almost completely forgot about until now, and it wouldn't be as awkward as Near (insert shudder here) and that other Life Note owner.

So why couldn't they be boyfriends?

With a small smile, Light murmured back, "Yes." L resisted the urge to hug the other tightly, and instead buried his head even deeper, inhaling the scent wafting from Light's body and hair. He liked it a lot. Light decided to turn a bit and smell L's scent. He immediately regretted it and turned back to his food, hoping L couldn't tell he was instantly turned on by the smell.

"I did that on purpose, by the way," L said with a chuckle. Wait, he could change his smell now, too? "It's a spirit thing." Yeah, that seemed to be able to explain anything hormones couldn't.

"I hate you," Light growled.

"Love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I finally revealed the part of Light that I bet all of you guys forgot, but L illuded to near the end of the last chapter: He's cunning and the like. Hello, remember first ****chapter where Light said that the Light in Death Note was insanely similar to him? Okay, so it says that they share the same ideals ((I checked)). Still, I believe a lot of their personalities ****are the same. It's just that this Light is more of a teenager. Still, he's smart and a schemer. I couldn't get rid of that part of Light, sorry. So, I brought it in for this chapter! Not that it ****was put to the most...brilliant of uses.**

**Ah, so many titles for the chapter to choose from. I could have done "Relations" or "Too"/"Also" ((a reference to the twice repeated line "Love you, too," after Light expresses his utmost ****hatred towards L. ^_-)) or possibly something else. "Planned" seemed to be the overall theme of the chapter, though. "Just as planned." "Not as planned." Etc.**

**And I gave you that little cute bit at the end 'cause I was running low on steam. I thought it would make my life easier to make them be official ((to themselves)) boyfriends. Things are ****all coming together now...not really. More spirit power added for the heck of it. If you've noticed, I've put a LOT of emphasis on L's non-human-ness in the past few chapters. This will ****come to play quite soon, if the way my mind is working right now will actually work through the next several chapters.**

**So, as always, please review with your kind ((or even not-so-kind)) thoughts and continue making this my most popular story! I love you guys so much! ^0^**


	13. Eyes

**Author's Note: Wanna know how I finally regained inspiration for this story/chapter? Watching an AMV for Teen Titans to the song "All that I've Got" by the Used, by thislonlieness on ****YouTube. Utterly amazing AMV maker...*sigh* As you guys should know, I have stressed-induced writer's block. It ain't fun.**

**Lucky number 13! To celebrate, there's something special in this chapter. This chapter takes place a few weeks later so I can skip some of the angst...Sorry if you wanted it, but I did ****have a lot of fans say that they can't really stand to see Lighto like this and they want the two to get back together ((as friends)) soon. But, as Light explained last chapter, Michael ****needs time.**

**Right, so, the special thing? I decided to speed the story along, so...BIG REVEAL NUMERO DOS!**

**Warning: Umm...mentions of sex...a lot? And L's infinately gutter-ridden mind...**

**Disclaimer: I own Death Note. Yeah, just like I own the Empire State Building and Build-a-Bear Workshop. ((My mind's being random today...)) Yush, I own Life Note and all it's ideas! I ****don't own the Death Note OST.**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 13

Light stared at his ceiling, bored. He hadn't gotten that much homework that day and had already finished it all. His parents had to stay late tonight, so he had eaten dinner with only L. It was a quiet, peaceful dinner…

Ever since the day they decided they were officially boyfriends, three weeks ago, L had stopped acting as…flirtatious and perverted as before. Light speculated it was really just to shock him or force him into realizing his true feelings. The other option would be that L had had his fill of him already, or wished to take his sweet time now that he had all the time in the world.

Either way, Light had made him promise that they would take the relationship slowly and progress like a real couple. They'd already gotten the feelings part out of the way, and sort of the same with the physical stuff. Now…it was time for Light's real mental preparations. He was pretty used to it now, though. They slept in the same bed—sorta, as L couldn't sleep—and lived together…and L never left his side, but that was also a Spirit thing.

It made Light wonder if L would ever leave his side if he met him as a human instead of a spirit. Would it even be possible for L to be a human, the way he acts? He seemed so…ethereal in _Death Note_, after all…

And that's how Light wound up glancing from his ceiling to L, who was sitting in his desk chair, much like the way they had first met, munching on a small bag of gummy bears (Light had bought a small supply of sweets and hid it in his room just for L). At the movement from Light's head turning to face him, L glanced up, questioning.

He tried to go about it as…carefully as he could, while still being able to get answers. "L?" Light asked curiously.

"What is it, Light? Are you ready to take our relationship to the next level?" L answered in his own question.

With a growl, Light shot back, "What level haven't we been to already? And no, that's not it! Get your mind out of the fucking gutter!" L smirked at the pun, which made Light pause and rethink his words. "Dammit," he hissed before going on. "No, no that's not what I was going to ask you…"

L stood and walked over to Light's bed, where he stared down at his boyfriend. "Then what is it?"

Trying to get over how utterly creepy the other looked, Light shook his head, but continued to stare L right in the eyes. He felt vulnerable from his position, lying on his bed with L towering over him. "I…I was wondering…Back at the gym, the first time we went, after our race, you said that you only used up the energy that was in your human body, and refused to go beyond, and into your…Spirit powers. But how can you be a spirit even with a human body?"

L sat down on the bed with a sigh, for once sitting like a normal person. It almost seemed like a sigh of defeat. "I guess it's time…" he murmured.

"Huh?" Light didn't understand.

"Time to tell Light about my past." Light nodded, ready to hear the other's story finally. L crawled further onto the bed and sat against the headboard, placing Light's head in his lap. With a nod towards the light switch, the lights in the room dimmed until they were completely off, freaking Light out slightly, seeing as they weren't meant to be able to do that. The only light in the room—besides the real Light—was the glow from L's body. It was relaxing, calming, and Light easily closed his eyes as L pet his head, about to begin.

"About…forty years ago, now, I would say, I was a university professor. What I taught is not important, but what I researched is. I loved studying the human mind—mainly the criminal mind. What made a criminal tick? Why would they go against the law, go against what's right, when justice would always find them in the end? Eventually, a Spirit of a Life Note came to me, saying that he thought my questions might be answered with the Life Note. I was even more skeptical than Light was when he first received his.

"This Spirit, Ryuk, soon explained about the Eyes of Life, and I absolutely had to make the trade. Sex meant nothing to me back then anyway. I couldn't come out as being homosexual in that kind of world, since I barely understood my feelings to begin with; and I'd never want to be with a woman. Ryuk meant nothing, but I got the Eyes."

Light felt an inkling of jealousy, but L had said, and even repeated, that Ryuk and sex meant nothing to him back then. Should he believe him? He decided it was only right, only fair.

L continued, "With the Eyes, I became a famous professor and researcher. Soon, I was known worldwide as a criminal profiler, researcher, and psychologist. One day, when I was on top of the world, my Spirit told me about his old owner, Rem. He'd convinced her to do the unspeakable and make herself immortal. Seeing as I was more logic based in mind, the possibility never crossed my mind. Immortality, the ultimate way to learn as much as I could ever want!

"Without even thinking first, I did just that. I wrote my name down for the first time in my Life Note—which was filled with pages of manipulations of others already—and made myself immortal.

"What Ryuk didn't tell me was that he'd lost Rem—who was actually his lover as well—once she became immortal. That's because with unending life comes unending restrictions. I gained all these powers, but lost my freedom. I became a Life Note Spirit, just like Ryuk, just like Rem, and just like countless before them. There's no reverse, either."

He paused, but Light knew he wasn't finished yet. Still, they stared into each other's eyes, feeling emotions run between them as if they were one. The pain of loss of humanity, the bliss of immortality, the sorrow of eternity to look forward to…

"I gained all the rest of the knowledge of the Life Note Ryuk never told me, and knew the only way I could regain my body, even if only partially, was by giving my Life Note to a human. I studied many for years and eventually found Near—then, Nate Rivers—a depressed boy with similar ambitions to my past ones. From the beginning, he abused the power the Life Note gave him—even more than I did—but refused to take the Eye trade; his physical innocence meant something to him.

"I didn't tell him about the Spirit thing with the immortality, but he figured out pretty quickly that that was an option. Nevertheless, he didn't realize the consequences. He changed his name in the process of changing and adopted a new identity completely—he didn't always have white hair, you know."

Light laughed with L. It made sense; how could anyone that young have naturally white hair? "What color was it?" he had to ask.

With a smirk, L answered, "…That is for me to know and you to never find out. I'm sorry but I swore to keep it a secret, and I never go back on my word."

"But you lie constantly!" Light complained.

"My word and telling the truth are completely different things, Light. And I don't lie nearly as much as in _Death Note. _Now, let me continue." Light huffed, but stayed quiet. "Where was I? Ah, yes, Near and I lived—if you can call it living—in the Spirit World for a long time. Yes, there is a Spirit World, just as there is a Shinigami Realm, but it's not where dead people go, as you may think. I trained him to the best of my abilities, teaching him how to let go of his past, for which he is grateful.

"A few years back, as he watched over the Human World with me—a pastime we enjoyed when bored, since I never let him drop his Life Note…yet—he fell in love with someone a few years younger than his physical state when in his human body…We lack bodies in the Spirit World. I let him drop his Note, but refused to let him give it to the other. I never had and never will tell him my reasons, but I will tell Light, as long as he keeps them an utmost secret."

Wide-eyed, Light only nodded his head.

L whispered directly in Light's ear, "His love was already in love with someone else, and I just couldn't tear them apart from one another with a being that shouldn't even exist." He straightened again as Light took in L's motives. He really was a virtuous man, wasn't he? "Still, he dropped his Note for someone close to his love, and that person was able to use it in the most creative of ways, spying on others with the Eyes and controlling a mangaka and artist to create the series _Death Note_ as if they were their own characters and ideas."

He took a deep breath. "Which leads me to watching over the other and Near, and eventually finding you, who Near's owner so skillfully paired with me. I followed you for years…and eventually…well…I thought you were ready. And so, I dropped my Note." He paused, finished. "Any questions?" His voice was utterly monotonous and it made Light snort at the seriousness.

"So…Near's owner is…?"

"I already told you I am not telling you. Next." He knew Light's head would be swimming with questions…most probably relating to _Death Note _somehow…

"Fine, fine…" He sat up and stared eagerly into L's eyes. "Can Spirits use their Life Notes while in the Spirit World?"

L sighed. "No, we cannot. While Shinigami, according to _Death Note_, live to kill humans and are frowned upon if their Note drops to Earth, Spirits live to give their Life Notes to humans and physically cannot write in them themselves."

"Was…was Ryuk…like he…"

"Near's owner is a skillful drawer," L interrupted. "I never saw Ryuk after we separated, so Near never met him, and could never explain his looks, as I never did to him. Since he used to be just like Near and me, he looked very much human. The same goes for Rem, though I never met her once. To answer any further questions on the topic, the two were indeed lovers while Rem was a human, though she also resented him for reasons Ryuk never explained. Every time he talked about her, his tone was different. Some days, he hated her; some days…well…I don't need to explain."

All Light could do was nod. What else did he need to ask? "L…is that your real name?"

With a smile, L answered, "Yes…more or less. L Lawliet. My first initial was L. I made that into my real name once I became a Spirit. After all, I always went by Professor L. Lawliet; it became my real name to me."

Light smiled, knowing he was really trusted by L. He loved the feeling. "What's the Spirit World like?" he finally asked, staring off into the distance.

Shaking his head vehemently, L shouted, "No! No, you are not thinking about becoming a Spirit, are you? Immortality is not all it's cracked up to be! And I'd lose you! I might never see you again…The Spirit World is infinitely large…" He stared into Light's petrified eyes, realizing the teen was never thinking about that, but just wanting to know what it was like wherever L had spent so much time. He sighed. "It is forever changing, not one solid shape, size, color…The only definite things are the holes to see into the human world. Time…is an illusion there. Everything is at a standstill; you have no body…It's both exhilarating, freeing….and frightening…That is why I wished to give you my Note so badly…"

They were both quiet. Neither spoke for a long time…Not until L muttered, more to himself than Light, "What I wouldn't give to be mortal again…"

* * *

The rest of the night was spent snuggling in Light's bed, neither wishing to ruin the peaceful silence from sharing such innermost secrets. Light's mind was reeling with all the new information. Not just about Life Notes or Spirits, but L and his past, his identity…

It felt almost magical to him, that he finally knew his boyfriend at such an intimate level. He knew even more than Near, probably!

Soon after L had finished, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami came home, tired and ready for bed. The house was quiet again for a long time.

Eventually, Light knew he needed to get ready for bed. But before he climbed under the blankets for a well-deserved sleep, he decided that since L had shared such an amazing secret with him, the Spirit deserved to receive a secret in return.

The teen dug around in his closet for a minute until he found what he was looking for. "Close your eyes," he called out behind him in a whisper—as not to wake his parents.

"What's this all about, Light? Can't you just come to bed? Unless…do you have something special for me…?" His voice sounded so provocative Light almost punched him.

Instead, Light hissed, "Get your mind out of the gutter and no. Now, are your eyes shut tight?"

"Yes, yes…"

"Good." Light quickly tiptoed to L's side and got onto his bed, kneeling, and holding out what he had been searching for. "Open your eyes…" he breathed out.

L's opened to see what almost seemed like a funhouse mirror version of his face. That is, until he leaned back and got a better look at the plushy in Light's hands. It was of himself, head caricatured, eyes huge, but him nonetheless.

With a sweet smile, Light explained, "I got him a year or two ago, at a convention. I've kept him hidden from everyone, even Michael. When I'm sad or depressed, I snuggle with him…But now I have the real L and I don't know if I'll ever use him again…" His smile both warmed and saddened at the same time.

L smiled as well, and took hold of the plushy version of himself with one hand, the other coming to wrap around Light in a hug. "Thank you for telling me that, Light. I feel honored and very trusted…"

They lied down and pulled the covers over themselves, L doing the weird light switch lowering thing. Before Light drifted off to sleep, L pecked his lips. He sighed dreamily and pulled L closer to his body, the plushy between them, and pushed their lips together.

It was a tender, loving kiss. L let go of his lust for just this moment, and enjoyed Light and his soft lips. Light hugged L as close as he could with the stuffed L between them, wanting to be as close as possible…but he didn't want to get rid of the precious plushy in any sense of the word.

He felt he could live like this forever, always with L. He was glad that he'd found him, found his love. Maybe the rest of his life was messed up, but alone in his room…this was his only life at the moment, and he wanted to enjoy it and live it to its fullest.

_Death Note Theme (from the OST)_

"What the hell?" Light cried and shot up from his bed. He stumbled out of his covers, almost tripping, and rushed to his desk, where his cell phone was playing a choir chant rather loudly. He didn't even glance at the caller ID before answering and hissing, "What is it?"

"Go to your window," said the voice on the other side, almost cracking from holding back tears. The voice sounded very familiar and Light had a feeling he knew who it was. Still, he was oddly sure that this was impossible…

He followed the order and walked to his window, where L met him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Who is it?" he questioned.

After opening his blinds, Light could barely see into the dark, so he opened his window as well. And there, underneath his window, as if this was some cheesy romance movie, stood an old friend, flashlight in one hand, cell phone in the other.

Light's phone slipped from his slackened grip and plummeted to the ground. The person below him quickly dived for it, catching the expensive technology as if it was the winning out in the World Series. The other stood and spread his arms out wide, head cocked back. He called out, just loud enough for Light to hear through his open window, but not for his parents or neighbors to hear, "I'm sorry, Lighto!"

Tears welling in his eyes as well, Light called back, "And I'm sorry, too, you Melodramatic Marshmallow!"

Michael took a few steps away from the side of the house and pulled his arm back, aiming to throw Light's phone back into his room. Light caught it and ended the call that was still going before putting the phone on a dresser next to him and leaning over the ledge again.

"I'd climb up and give you a hug if I was able to, but seeing as I'm not supernatural being, I can't. I'll save it for tomorrow at school, 'kay?" The blond smiled and turned to leave Light's yard. "Oh, and L? I'm sorry to you, too…I hope you guys have been happy together for the past…How long has it been, three weeks? Damn, we have some serious catching up to do! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

And with that, he was gone, running back to his house before anyone noticed his absence.

Light and L watched after him and closed the window and blinds again once neither could see him anymore. Once back in bed, arms wrapped around each other in a loose embrace, Light sighed. "Finally…" he breathed, not knowing if he was talking about getting his friend back—no matter how suddenly and oddly—or learning of his love's past…and their future.

* * *

**Author's Note: The big reveal in this chapter is pretty easy to figure out, seeing as it's most of the chapter. I still won't tell you what the first big reveal was ((but one person did get it, ****believe it or not)), but that one really only took up one line in another chapter...^_-**

**Yes, I did make up most of the Spirit stuff as I went along, and same w/ most of the details. But the big idea - L becoming a Spirit by making himself immortal, and someone becoming ****Near's mentor - were already planned out.**

**And yes, I did go through all of the DNOST's ((original sound tracks)) to find which song was the best for a cell phone ring for Light. Of course, it had to be the actual theme! Haha. It just ****seemed like the perfect ring for Light, you know?**

**The plushy thing was put in on a whim. I thought it was cute and got the idea for it before writing out L's long speech. The Michael thing was also a random idea that flashed through my ****mind. I wanted to make the chapter longer, and really wanted to just mess w/ their make-out scene. So, voila! Michael in the hizzouse! ((Forget I ever said that.)) I hope this doesn't ruin ****the story for you guys. But, after all, you don't really know how this happened, or why. Let's save that for next chapter, shall we? ^_-**

**PS: You got the last of the DN gang: L. Lawliet and Nate Rivers ((whose real name is River w/o the s)).**


	14. Laughter

****

Author's Note: The first chapter I'm posting since my name change. Let's hope people know who the fuck this is. If you're reading this and don't understand what the fuck is going on, I, previously Zena Silverwing, have gone through an identity crisis and have finally come out of it w/ a new name. Say hello to Ilandere Okami. I'm sorry for any confusion.

I got so many writer's blocks this chapter, it's not even funny. Alrighty, time for you guys to know what happened that made Michael forgive Light. I didn't really have inspiration for this, but knew that it was about time I updated. ((Since November? GAH! SORRY SORRY SORRY!)) By the end, though, I got enough inspiration that it somehow wound up an extra 1,000 words compared to what I thought I'd get.

Haha, and if you couldn't remember, you don't have to look back in previous chapters 'cause Michael gives a nice explanation of EVERYTHING that happened. XD

Warning: Mentions of Light's nakey time in Michael's closet, along w/ sex in general. And long-winded explanations from his-girliness, Michael. Picture everything he's saying is spoken really quickly, 'kay? So, yes, sorry, but Michael is forever OOC in this. And Miles isn't too close to Matt, either...Think of them as normal teenagers, if you will. Oh, and yes, this chapter is way too funny compared to recent ones. I guess we've gone back to normal, then? After this whole lost-friend arc? XP

Disclaimer: I don't own a Death Note. That's why the people on my "to murder" list are still alive. ((Bad list to be on...)) Oh, right! Yeah, I own this idea. Oh, and Miles and Micheal's interaction, I have to say, is slightly based after my best friend and his girlfriend ((tech also a best friend of mine...)), but not completely. Jesse Keen is my own creation.

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 14

Michael practically ran to Light as he got onto the bus. Forgetting for a second that L was still there, he pushed Light into the window seat and sat beside him, so that they didn't have to talk across the aisle. L ended up, once again, in Light's lap. Light didn't mind anymore, his backpack resting on the floor because he had a feeling this would happen, and thus, he was free to wrap an arm around L. Nobody would be able to see the arm supported by nothing since Michael was in the way.

A large smile lit up the blond's face and Light couldn't help but smile in return. As he took in the "couple," he just had to ask, "Are you guys _officially_ together, now?"

Light and L shared a look. Light replied, "If you call dating someone nobody else besides you and Miles can see 'official,' then yes, we are." L snickered and snuck a cookie out of Light's backpack, much to Light's annoyance. At least he wasn't acting like a pervert, at any rate.

"So? What made you suddenly forgive me? I've been dying to know since I saw you beneath my window last night. Talk about chick flick, or what?" The three laughed.

Michael took a big breath once he calmed down enough to talk. His eyes suddenly lost their elated gleam and turned depressed, guilty. He sighed, unable to look Light in the eye. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Really, I didn't know what to do when I found out my best friend had been keeping such a freaking huge secret from me. I mean, fuck, first you start acting all weird, then you break up with Nicole—good bye and good riddance—and next thing I know, I find a hickey on your neck!"

Light blushed slightly, the red quickly spreading to his ears. A hand reached up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. Thank God, he had thought to buy some concealer. L beamed at the acknowledgement of his handiwork.

"And after that, you help me get ready for this amazing date with the guy of my dreams, acting too calm, like you planned the whole thing out! And you kept coming up with these ideas that I didn't know you had in you and—wait were those all L? I mean the hair and clothes, and how you were able to clean…my…room?" Michael had slowed down by the end, realizing what he was saying.

L smirked. "I have many hidden talents, Michael," he stated, leaning forward slightly. "One of which happens to be appearance and what makes a man…or woman look good."

Both Light and Michael stared at the Spirit, skeptical and slightly dumbfounded. "What?" he asked. "I might _know_ how to look good; I just choose to dress this way. Plus, it's what I…chose to wear as a Spirit," he finished, hinting to Light that these were the last human clothes he wore.

"Michael," Light urged. "Let's get off the subject of my boyfriend's odd ways and on the subject of what made you—"

"Wait, you said boyfriend!" Michael all but screamed. Luckily, the bus was crowded and noisy and the bus driver was playing oldies too loudly. After a slap upside the head, Michael went on with his explanation from before. "Right…Yeah, right, where was I? Oh, yeah! So, then, when I get home, I find you—naked—in my closet. And then you float. And then _my_ boyfriend finds a Life Note in your backpack, but we both think it's a fucking Death Note! So, I think that I'm gonna die 'cause my name was in it. And then it turns out that it's a Life Note and I can see a fucking _fictional character _after touching the damn thing!"

"Technically, I'm not fictional," L offered.

"Shut up," Light and Michael both ordered. L "harrumphed" and crossed his arms, but remained silent. Light focused his full attention on his best friend and bade him continue.

"Umm…" Michael stalled, trying to remember what he had just said. "Oh, yeah, so, you were in my closet with an invisible fictional person. Not only that, but you were _naked _in my closet with a fictional character that I knew you were totally crushing on! I mean, holy shit!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Okay, so, then, you explained that you used this Life Note to _control_ me, your best friend. I mean, it wouldn't be that bad if it weren't something having to do with Miles…I guess. Well, I'd still be pretty PO-d, but I guess it having to do with Miles just freaked me out. You know?" He cocked his head to the side, eyes begging for forgiveness.

Light sighed and continued for Michael, "So, you got pissed at me for perhaps causing you to have false feelings or memories of Miles, right? But you do know that I would never do that, right?" Light's eyes were pleading as well.

L decided to add, "Light only had Michael's best interests at heart." Still, he was promptly shushed and he got more upset.

"Now I realize that…" Michael sighed. As he was about to reach forward for a hug, he lurched forward, shouting, "YAARG!"

Light looked around his friend to see Miles sitting in the seat across for them, smiling innocently at them. "'Sup, Light. Hey, Mells."

Though he was already blushing deeply from getting his sides squeezed, Michael was able to blush even more deeply, his face turning scarlet almost. "D-don't call me that in public," he muttered. Light couldn't help but laugh. Who knew that Michael's pet name was Mello's nickname?

"Why?" Miles asked, eyes somehow working their magic on Michael, even through his goggles. "You call me Matt…"

"In _private_," Michael hissed. Light could only laugh harder. That is, until he was elbowed harshly in the gut.

Miles ignored his boyfriend and instead leaned over the aisle of the bus to speak with Light. "Listen, Light, I know Michael forgave you and all, but it's only 'cause he realized he couldn't live without you by his side anymore. He was a wreck. I've dated him less than a month, and only have watched him from afar before that, but it's damn hard trying to take care of the guy! In the end, I persuaded him to forgive you. It wasn't easy, either. Still, that's the only reason why I'm letting you guys be friends after what you did."

Light's eyes widened. Miles _persuaded_ Michael to forgive him? To apologize to him in the middle of the night? Only so he didn't have to take care of him when he didn't know what to do? But…he also knew that he was crushed and torn apart without his best friend…His words just made Light that more uncertain of him. Was he good for Michael or not? Was a good guy in general or not?

Michael glomped his best friend and squealed, "I missed you so fucking much!" As he pulled away, he pouted and said, "Never try to control me or Miles again, got that? Don't think I'll forgive you so easily again!"

"Yeah, easily…" Light muttered and L snickered. Miles shot a look at L, who quickly quieted. Light had to wonder what the guy was thinking to have L shut up so easily.

Trying to ease the tension, Michael reached across the aisle and pulled Miles close with one arm, pulling Light with the other. "I'm so glad we're all buds, now! High school's gonna start rocking!" Only took until the middle of junior year.

L just had to add, "Except for the Yaoi Notes." Everyone stopped smiling—Light and Miles more out of necessity to not be punched than happiness—and stared at the Spirit. "What? It's true. I know Light hates them and now you two are dating and the fangirls are going nuts. Just because **((AN)) **Mello x Matt isn't as popular of a couple as L x Light is, doesn't mean they won't bug you. I've been watching; I know."

Cue simultaneous facepalms. Miles was the first to look up from his hands, shock plain on his face. "How could I have been so blind? I actually _saw_ the Yaoi Notes out…and girls squealing every time we passed…" His demeanor changed and he became slightly angered, facing his "friends." "But I was too worried about Michael to do anything or even acknowledge it! Again, it can all be blamed on you, Light." He smirked, but was quickly jolted sideways as the bus stopped suddenly.

Light snorted. L smirked. Michael couldn't help but smile, but still made sure his boyfriend was okay. Everyone on the bus stood up and the four realized that they were at school.

The school day was just as boring as normal, but Light couldn't wait for lunch now. He'd been eating alone (technically), with only L as his company, for the past three weeks. He was, obviously, unable to converse with the invisible Spirit.

But now, he was able to be with his best friend again. He was positively elated as he sat across from the two lovebirds staring longingly in each other's eyes—though Miles's goggles were still pulled over his own.

When his tray clattered to the table, they jolted apart and turned to him. "Yo," Michael offered before stabbing his food and beginning to eat.

As if everything was back to normal, they talked just like nothing had happened. But Miles still kept eyeing L warily and didn't fully enter the conversations—though that might have been from his lack of social skills, or even shyness. A few girls happened past at one point and squealed in too high a pitch for dogs to enjoy. The three just bowed their heads in defeat while L practically laughed his head off.

It was at that point that a glint appeared in Michael's eyes and he rounded on the other pair of boyfriends. Miles saw this and smirked, knowing what was coming. Light had a feeling, and didn't like that feeling at all. And, of course, L, who knew exactly where this was going, continued to snicker quietly.

"How's the sex?"

If Light had been drinking anything, a spit take would have been in order. Luckily, he knew not to have food in his mouth at this moment. "What the hell?" he practically screamed. After a few glances around the cafeteria and noticing the stares he was receiving, he hissed much more quietly, "What the hell?"

Before Michael could embarrass Light any more, L stepped in. "Sadly, the farthest we've ever gotten was in your closet, and we didn't actually have sex—it was all foreplay." He got an evil, perverted smirk on his face before pouting, much to Light's disdain. "But now that we're actually dating, Light wants to take it _slow_…"

"You act as if you want to take it faster," Light fumed.

Miles leaned towards Michael and they whispered none too quietly in unison, "Lovers' quarrel."

"Fuck you!" Light exclaimed. Then he paused and thought a second. He realized that it really was a lovers' quarrel and it just pissed him off more. "God dammit," he hissed.

The redhead chuckled slightly at Light's inner turmoil and finally tried to end his boyfriend's evil interrogation. "Lighto—may I call you that?" Light gave him a very blank look, so he took that as a yes and proceeded, "Lighto, I'm really interested in that Life Note you have. Have you written anything else in it besides what Mells—" (insert an ignored protest of 'Hey! I said that's for private!' here) "—and I already saw? I mean, besides you controlling him to get us together?"

Light blushed slightly, because he wasn't used to actually telling people the truth of his many manipulations in life. "Well…" he hesitated, "I've gotten L a few pieces of cake!" he tried to sound upbeat, but his two friends could tell he was withholding something. He almost pouted before begrudgingly stooped down to riffle through his backpack.

L explained while Light's chest was too constricted from bending down as he was, "What he's written already is a little harder to explain, I believe. But it is quite clever, something of which I never thought to do. And he pulled it off rather nicely. He's also controlled his parents a bit more so they don't notice his emotions the past few weeks for obvious reasons, or his apparent talking to himself. Normal things to cover up everything about the Life Note, right Light?"

"Uh, yeah," Light said as he straightened up. His Life Note now had a black book cover over its cover, so that nobody would see the elegant words _Life Note_ on the front, and so the rules were also hidden. He turned to the page with his name on it and presented it to the others, who took it eagerly in their hands. They read over the worlds several times before understanding how Light had manipulated the _whole school_ with just writing his name down.

"Mad genius…" Miles muttered.

"Brilliant," Michael agreed.

The four—though it looked like three to anybody else—talked for a while longer, finishing their lunches. At the end of the period, when it was time to part ways—Miles had a different class than the other two—he and Michael shared a lingering kiss before hugging and saying goodbye. Miles just lazily saluted Light and L before walking away.

As they walked down the halls, Light just had to say, "I'm really happy for you two. You seem so happy together."

A dreamy smile passed over Michael's face. "He's in love with me…" he sighed.

Light chuckled, knowing this was just like their almost-daily ritual from about a month ago. "And I swear, you're totally in love with him." L cocked his head to the side, knowing this was an inside joke, but not understanding why it was still funny after everything was resolved.

Michael just sighed again and whispered, "I know…"

At that point, Light realized something he'd almost forgotten. Back before the Life Note came into his possession and he learned _Death Note_ was created by somebody with their own Life Note, he had a completely different view of Miles. No, even after…Maybe his view changed once he finally spoke with the guy? Yeah, that was probably it.

The loner of the junior class, the one that everyone thought was a total geek, but an amazing hacker, was actually a pretty cool guy. He was possessive, Light could tell that. But he didn't constantly talk about computers or gaming. In fact, the subjects rarely came up when he was with him. I just goes to show how much rumors make a person.

By the end of the day, Light had witness five hallway kisses between Michael and Miles. It was starting to get annoying, especially since he had a nagging L right next to him that he couldn't kiss in return without it looking like he was schizophrenic.

On the bus ride home, Michael and Miles sat together while Light sat with L. But as soon as Miles got off, Michael switched to sitting next to Light, once again forcing L into Light's lap. One look at the position his boyfriend was now in, Light simmered. "You did that on purpose this time…"

"Right-o, my good fellow!" Michael exclaimed in a horrible British accent. Light immediately started giggling and L had to wait a moment to get why the two teens were beginning to laugh their asses off.

Once he finally got the joke, he pushed Light playfully. Light calmed down enough to wrap his arms around L and let the Spirit lean on his upper body. L was still surprisingly light, and not because he was technically not really substantial…to an effect…

Before the bus reached Michael's stop, he asked his friend, "Wanna hang at my place today?"

Light smirked and replied, "Depends. Are you gonna pay for the maid service this time, or have you found yourself another cleaning lady?" L snorted, both at the jab at Michael and the fact that Light called himself a cleaning lady.

"Neither!" Michael exclaimed proudly, chest jutting out and hands on his hips. Light shook his head but agreed to come over. He called his parents at work, and they were fine with it, seeing as it was Friday. Michael didn't feel like calling ahead to his house, believing his dad wouldn't mind…if he was home at all. He actually didn't know if his mom was getting home today or not, either.

When they got to the house, Michael dropped his stuff by the door, as did Light, and called, "Yo! Anybody home?" No answer, just silence. He took that as a good sign, and they headed to the kitchen to prepare some snacks.

"Cookies!" L exclaimed when Michael threw him a box from the pantry.

He chuckled and said, "Knock yourself out. I bought them especially for you, so nobody will know they're gone." L then proceeded to gobble down the delicious sweets. After downing as much food as a teenage boy can handle for a snack (read: a lot), the three headed to Michael's room for some much-needed one-on-one bonding…plus L. Nevertheless, he understood his place, and stayed off to the side quietly observing them.

Three episodes of _Death Note_, two discussions of motives and characters, and one bowl of popcorn later, and Light was getting ready to head home. It was dark by then, and Michael had a feeling his dad would be coming home soon.

He was getting his shoes and jacket on when the front door was unlocked and Jesse walked in. "Hey," the father nodded to Light before picking up his too-old-for-this son in a swinging hug. "Missed you today, little man!" he cried.

Light had seen this enough times not to be scarred for life. Sadly, this was the first time for L. His eyes bugged out, but Light had to contain his laughter.

"Dad, put me down!" Michael screamed. He hated it when his father did this to him…in front of others. But Light knew that he still loved the hugs because it showed that his father really did still care about him. And he rarely got affection from his mother, either. That's what Jesse's job was—the househusband, in a way. He took care of the house, cared for Michael, and was overall home often enough.

Jesse finally did put his son down, but immediately wrapped his arm around the smaller, shorter boy. With his large, skin-pulling smile that definitely still creeped L out, he exclaimed, "I see you guys have made up! You know, I love that Miles kid, but I've seen enough of him for a while. And I know he's been doing your homework…" he added, his smile turning evil as his eyes narrowed at Michael.

Michael blushed and looked away in shame. "Just like his old man!" Jesse laughed. Light joined in easily and L couldn't help but chuckle, though Jesse obviously couldn't hear him. "You better get going, Light, if you wanna be home in time for dinner. It's getting dark out; you want me to drive you home?"

Light glanced out a window before turning back and smiling warmly. "That'd be awesome, thanks." He hugged Michael goodbye, grabbed his things, and left after Jesse.

As Michael was saying goodbye to L, who was thanking him for the sweets, Jesse called through the open door, "I'll be heading over to the bar to hang with the guys tonight, so can you make yourself dinner? Cool, see you…later, I guess!" And with that, Michael shut the door.

Jesse turned around to see Light staring at his motorcycle. Right, Jesse didn't own a car. That was Michael's, and Jesse was forbidden from driving it—aka, totaling it or betting it or racing with it, etc. But how was L supposed to get home if he couldn't fit on the bike? Light had ridden on it many times when he was younger and didn't have a car, and when he was _really_ young, he and Michael could both ride on it with Jesse. But now…only Light could fit.

L started stretching his muscles next to Light. At the teen's questioning glance, he explained, "You know I have Spirit powers. And when I was racing you, it was only to the best of my human body's abilities. I'll race you and Mr. Keen, how about that?"

_Oh, you're on,_ Light thought, eyes narrowed at the challenge. Jesse was a reckless driver who loved to drive faster than the speed limit—especially in suburban areas. He was slower when Michael or Light was sitting behind him when they were younger. But now, he didn't need to worry about their safety as much.

The leather-clad man handed Light his helmet, and sat down at the front of the bike. Who needs a helmet when they look awesome without one? Light grimaced at the man's carelessness, but at least he always got a helmet.

L positioned himself next to the motorcycle, ready to take off. The engine gunned, and Light and Jesse shot forward like a bullet, causing Light's stomach to be left behind.

Less than ten minutes later, Light arrived home to see L waiting on the porch for him lazily. "Took you long enough," he said before going through the wall and inside.

"Thanks for the ride, Jesse." The biker nodded in acknowledgment and then drove off, _Mafia_ jacket quickly disappearing in the darkness of the night.

"Hurry up, you slow poke!" L called from Light's now-open bedroom window. The window shut soon after and Light headed inside. He opened the door to see L waiting for him expectantly. Show-off. "You know you love it…" L whispered in his ear before picking him up bridal style and running him up to his room. Oh, yes, he loved being one-upped by his boyfriend. He loved moving faster than human should, with his eyes shut in case the wind actually cut them they were going that fast. (No, he wasn't closing his eyes because he was scared. Where'd you get that idea?)

"Light, is that you?" his mom called up the stairs.

Before L could shut the bedroom door, Light called back, "Yeah, hey, Mom!"

"Dinner will be ready soon."

At that, the bedroom door was promptly shut. "Now, where were we?" L questioned, giving Light an animalistic look. Before Light could interrupt, he said, "Only a quick make-out session before dinner, alright?"

Light gave in and landed on his bed, L quickly following. Okay, this…this he loved.

* * *

**Author's Note: The ((AN)) in the middle refers to this: The reason they're not written MelloxMatt and LxLight, but Mello x Matt, etc, is 'cause L actually says the "x" in between their ****names. Okay? Cool.**

**Now, because of my epic writer's block, I realized something: This story doesn't have much plot besides the two climaxes I have planned, one being the third big reveal. Thus...I'm ****planning on revealing that one insanely soon.**

**Um...ignore my A Beautiful Mind crack in there; I just watched it yesterday...Insanely good movie...**

**Jesse was originally supposed to be home, with a woman ((possibly Marissa, his wife)), then I decided against it. Then he was supposed to come in much like how Miles and Michael had ****while L and Light were making out in Mike's room. Then you got what you read. Didn't feel like putting in too much sexy-time ((if parents making out is what you'd call "sexy")) this ****chapter...XP**

**I actually have to say that Miles is possibly the hardest character to write. Lighto is simply how he's been since the beginning, L's a perverted but genius Spirit, Michael's like a teenage ****girl mixed with some badass and normal guy, like those I'm friends with...But Miles? Yikes, he has no solid character. What you can definately tell from how I write him is that he's very ****passionate about whatever he does, and that he's protective of Michael. VERY protective of Michael. But besides those bursts of protectiveness, he seems sorta lazy, which is what I ****want to draw from the "original" Matt, from the real series. So, I've drawn from the guys I know, and myself as well. ((The lazy salute is sorta what I do, but mine's just w/ two fingers. I ****say yo and bye w/ that. XP)) I hope you don't hate me for prolonging his character development. I'm working on it.**


	15. Emotion

**Author's Note: ((NOTE: important notice at ends author's notes)) Several reasons for updating this story instead of any other, which should have priority right now since...shit, some haven't been updated since last freaking year! First, I have the most inspiration for this. Second, my beta for King of the World, DeathbyConformity44 has returned to life! Therefore, I want to start up KotW again as soon as possible, and can only do that once this story is finished because, yes, it will be the first story out of my current five chapter fics that will be finished, sadly.**

**I assure you, we still have quite a bit of time, comedy, drama, and climaxes before this story winds down, but it will eventually, and it's end is the closest out of all. I also might put this as a top priority story, meaning it'll be updated as often as I possibly can, while the others...aren't.**

**I wrote part of this while at stage crew, since I was on sound for our Dance Show and there's nothing to do but push "play."**

**Warning: Light is partially naked. XP Need I say more? No, no sex yet. That will happen eventually, though, I promise! Instead, I gave you a nice little lime. Thought the story needed it. And I was in the mood for one. Nothing too explicit, sorry. If you wish to skip it, skip the italics.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, Another Note would have been made into an OVA by now. ((Who's with me?)) I do, however, own this idea. Again, Michael and Miles's relationship was based off of couples I know/knew.**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 15

Light awoke Monday morning to his new alarm clock—an annoying poking in his side and L saying repeatedly, "Light, Light; wake up, Light!" There were several different snooze buttons, depending on Light's position and where L was. Sometimes, he grabbed the finger poking him and bent it back until his early morning grouchiness went away; sometimes he slapped a hand over L's mouth—though he often drew it back rather quickly with saliva coating it. And sometimes, he'd slap L somewhere.

Once, he got him in the crotch. He was half laughing, half trying to make sure his boyfriend was okay for the next ten minutes.

This morning, L received a nice slap to the ear. With a groan, Light sat up, blankets falling to reveal a naked chest. L enjoyed staring at it for the few moments Light took to stretch before stepping out of bed. Sadly, his pajama pants were still on. Nevertheless, he did give L a nice show as he went to pick up his abandoned shirt on the floor.

The night before, Light had been having a hard time falling asleep, having just stayed up watching some anime Michael had recommended…which he had been recommended by Miles. It wasn't as awesome as _Death Note_, but what could compare? L decided to help him out…

"_L, why are you staring at me like that?" Light asked in annoyance. L just continued to stare and Light turned over so his back was to his boyfriend. Stupid anime, stupid computer, stupid body not wanting to go to sleep, stupid L for staring like a creeper._

_Light had long since abandoned the awesome eye mask idea, realizing that L often took it off in the middle of the night anyway. There was no point, really. He rubbed at his eyes, still in utter annoyance. His body was tired; his mind was trying to shut itself down without parts of it listening. It just wouldn't stop thinking, for Pete's sake!_

_Suddenly, Light felt a cold hand make its way under his blanket and to his pants' hemline. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed. Again, L stayed silent as his hands slipped through the elastic waistband of the pajamas._

_Light made to swat away the hand before it wrapped around his limp penis. He made a choked sound, blood quickly beginning to pool in his groin and causing the once flaccid member to engorge. He bit his lip as L's hand proceeded to move up and down the quickly hardening member._

_All L could think was how far Light had come; he was much more willing now._

_It was all Light could do not to call out as L's other hand snaked its way under him and pulled him onto his boyfriend's chest. He breathed heavily as his cock was continually pumped while his shirt was being unbuttoned. Finally, that hand tweaked one of his nipples. He could only bite his lip and suppress all sounds threatening to escape._

_The fingers continued to work their magic and Light had the faintest thought that maybe L was using some Spirit magic. That thought, however, was quickly stifled as L bit his neck. He tossed his head back for better access, relishing the feeling of L's hands and mouth on his bare skin._

_His head turned and he captured L's lips in a heated kiss, partially to stifle any moans. Their tongues danced a while before Light's neck couldn't handle the strain any longer and had to snap back to looking at the ceiling as stars danced before his eyes._

"_Ah…ah…" he breathed. He quickly snapped his mouth shut again, but at that moment, L's fingers squeezed both places and he was already so…so…close…_

_With a whimper in the back of his throat, Light came. He sighed in complete contentment. Heaven in his lover's arms. With a small, tired chuckle, he muttered, "I was still…on top…" And with that, he fell asleep._

"_Whatever you think, Light…I hope that helped."_

Light simmered at the memory. That was the farthest they'd gone since the closet incident. As he dressed—not ashamed in front of L anymore, but still blushing slightly at the obvious stares—Light contemplated what that meant.

He didn't want to be one of those guys who only thought about sex and partook in it almost as often. He wasn't some guy in a fanfiction, after all. But he also didn't want to go through life a prude…and a virgin. But having sex with L meant…meant…holy crap! It meant the Eye Trade!

While trying to keep a calm exterior and not letting L see his face, as to read his thoughts, Light continued through his morning routine, locking the Spirit out of the bathroom, just in case he used the mirror against him. Yes, he could just faze through the wall, but L knew to keep his distance.

Was he ready to even have sex? Let alone, was he ready to get the Eyes? The Eyes of Life, ones that would grant him the ability to know a whole person's life with just one glance. He would know exactly what anyone was thinking at anytime…

Eyes equaled ultimate power. Could he handle that? The other Life Note owner had the Eyes, as L had said. And he or she had definitely abused that power when making _Death Note_. Light absolutely refused to do something like that.

He barely knew what to do with the Life Note itself. What could he possibly do with the Eyes? Knowing people's innermost thoughts and feelings seemed a little…intimate, like an invasion of privacy. It almost felt…gross. How could the other go around, day after day, constantly knowing what others thought? Of other people _and_ him or her…

Most students go through life in a bubble, thinking that only those that matter thought about them—whether that's just friends or the whole student body, depending on self-esteem. But in reality, no matter who walks by whom in a hallway, words are thought and assumptions are made. To live with that kind of stress…to know what every person you passed thought of you…How could a person even keep friends if backstabbing thoughts ever just flitted through the friends' heads?

Light leaned forward, suspended by his arms gripping either side of the sink. If he couldn't ever have the Eyes, did that mean that he and L could never…fully…Though the thought scared him slightly and he knew he wasn't ready, something in his chest seemed to compress and his heart sank slightly.

"Light, honey!" Mrs. Yagami called from downstairs. Light jolted up, completely startled. "If you don't come down now, you won't have any time for breakfast!"

At his stomach's growl, Light raced out of the bathroom. "Coming!" he yelled, rushing into his room to grab his backpack and L. He quickly gulped down some food already prepared for him. "Bye, Mom!"

And with that, the teen and his Spirit boyfriend flew out of the house. He made it to the bus stop right before the bus actually arrived, causing the driver to give him a dirty look, since he was the only one at the stop for today.

Once sitting, he held tightly only L's hand next o his thigh. L wondered about the sudden affection after Light's alone time, but decided that Light deserved some privacy. Michael, noticing the tight grip the two had on each other's hands when he got to Light's seat a few stops later, sat diagonal from the two; the seat across from them was already occupied.

Well, at least Light didn't have to witness his friends' making out on the bus like the poor boy behind him did.

As it had been the previous Friday, school was fairly normal. Now, however, Light had two friends to walk through the halls with, along with L, obviously. And there was a surplus of giggling and squealing girls around them…and a few guys as well, now that he noticed.

Throughout the day, Light continually thought that maybe he could control the whole student body again, like how he had before. If he made it so that nobody remembered the Yaoi Note, then that would be too obvious and they could easily find it again online somewhere…anywhere…

There had to be another way that they could all be ignored without receiving the cold shoulder. Light wracked his brains, but for some reason, couldn't think of anything. Even L, who had never thought about using his previous Life Note as Light had anyway, was having a hard time.

Time for Michael to step in.

At lunch, Light brought up his proposition. "You know how I used the you-know-what to control…the whole school a few weeks back?" Light asked.

"Yeah, no, duh," was Michael's reply, though Miles just nodded, interested in where this was going.

"I was thinking I could do the same…but to make it so that nobody bothered us with the Yaoi Notes or anything else like that, you know?"

Michael smirked. "I'm listening," he said, leaning back with hands behind his head. Miles instead leaned in closer, utterly engrossed.

Light just nodded his head, egging on his friends. Michael didn't understand as quickly as his boyfriend, who stated point-blank, "You've got nothing, don't you?"

The boy in question could only smile sheepishly. "You've gotta be careful with this, you know? I mean, if I do something too obvious, they could catch on, or the boys who aren't obsessed with us could. But if did something too subtle, it also might not help. To top it off, I don't know which part to actually work with—the Yaoi Notes, the pairings themselves, the fangirls inside each random girl we pass…"

Miles nodded throughout the whole thing and Michael was beginning to understand. "Yeah…that is a conundrum…" Miles muttered. He then paused and took in his words. "Fuck, sorry! Ignore the 'conundrum' speak. I was staying up late last night playing video games."

"And here we go again…" Michael sighed. Oh…now Light was getting it. Michael made sure that Miles didn't talk about video games because neither he nor Light was into those things. Well, that was…somewhat considerate, seeing as the guy had been doing pretty well for quite a while.

Before they could get into an argument, Miles questioned, "What does L say about all this? He's bound to have a lot of knowledge over this stuff, after all."

Light scratched the back of his head. "Actually…" he started, "he never had any experience in group controlling. I came up with it myself. He couldn't think of anyth—where'd he go?" Light finally questioned, realizing he shouldn't be answering for the damn spirit. L wasn't standing behind him or sitting next to him, and he certainly wasn't in his lap—luckily. The teen looked down at his tray to notice the gummy bears he'd bought for L for when they got home were missing. "Fuck it."

Suddenly, Michael jumped, squealing slightly. He peaked under the table and gawked. "Found him…" he said, slightly spooked and staring wide-eyed.

Light looked under the table as well before bring his head above it once more…before slamming it against the surface. L was under the table, devouring the gummy bears as if they were little people of Japan and he was Godzilla. Or…he was L from _Death Note_ and they were those Teddy Grahams. Poor little guys…At least the three teens' legs were blocking the Spirit and his floating bag of sweets from view of anyone looking in their general direction.

"Why…" muttered Light against the table. "Why…are you eating those…under the table…?"

L, knowing he was now the one in question, answered innocently, "Well, I knew that nobody can see—"

"L!" Light hissed, loud enough to sound threatening without other people thinking he was nuts. "I meant why the _hell_ are you under the table eating the fucking treat I bought for you for when we got _home_?" L remained silent and Light took that as a "Fuck waiting, I'm hungry."

While Light and Michael were still distracted by the slightly-deranged-acting L, Miles asked quietly, "Why don't you just make everyone have sympathy?"

"Huh?" Light questioned, looking up with just as much grace in his movement, vocal utterance, and face as a gorilla.

"Use your name again, like before, but say that everyone besides those aware of the Life Note—namely the three of us, since Spirits obviously don't go to this school as students—gains sympathy for us and thus doesn't wish to bother us. Simple as that, you know?" He smiled a large goofy smile at the end to emphasize what Michael immediately called his "cuteness factor of geek-dom."

"Don't use that again," Light blandly ordered before turning to his new friend and nodding with his own smile on his face. "That's a great idea! I like it. Just simple enough to not let anyone notice, but strong enough to—hopefully—let us be left alone…Yeah…manipulating emotions…a bit cruel, but overall, quite effective."

With a smirk, he pulled out the Life Note from the depths of his teenager's overloaded backpack. He flipped to the page with his own name with a flourish and…had to reach back inside his backpack for a pen.

"Wait!" Miles cried before the pen hit the paper. "Use a pencil so you can erase, just in case it isn't worded correctly the first time you write it. It takes a minute to kick in, right?"

Light thought a moment before shrugging and exchanging his pen for a pencil. Under his name and the previous written words, he wrote:

_Receives, along with Michael Keen and Miles Butler, the sympathy of those at school who know of _Death Note _(and the yaoi couples in it) without it being obviously given. Through this, he and the other two lose the unwanted attention they receive._

He turned it around for the other two to see and Michael yet again smirked. "I'm liking where this is going…"

"I'm gonna show L and see what he thinks," Miles explained as he took hold of the notebook and held it under the table.

After a moment, L's head popped up next to Light, across from Miles, exclaiming, "I like it! It's original, creative, manipulative, and overall gets the job done."

Light smirked himself, wondering if L found his manipulative side sexy…like Kira… With a smirk of his own, and eyes half lidded, L replied to Light's thoughts, "Well, Kira can be sexy, but manipulative Light is much more so…And no, I'm still seme," he added to Light's almost-asked question.

"Oh!" Michael cried.

"Pwned!" Miles added.

Light blushed deeply, wishing right then for either the ability to sink through the floor…or the ability to punch L in the face without anyone seeing that he was punching thin air. L could only chuckle before placing an apologetic kiss on Light's cheek. The teen turned away with an angry look, but his temple was followed by L's lips and he was kissed again.

"Sorry…" was whispered against the skin near Light's ear, where his sideburns were growing in. Though still angry with the embarrassment L caused him, he still forgave the perverted guy and stated so in a light whisper. "Love you."

The other pair of boyfriends stared at the scene in front of them. A totally uke Light was forgiving a perverted L…and it was so freaking adorable! But then L had to go and say the "L" word? Miles was slightly afraid of the word, not knowing if he and Michael were ready yet, and Michael just thought it added to the cuteness.

"Okay…you can stop now…" Light muttered. L huffed as he sat down in the chair he had occupied before he had slipped under the table for his gummy bears.

It was then that the four realized the whispering and high-pitched giggles had quieted considerably around them. Was there seriously that much talk about them, then? Wow…even Light underestimated that…

Finally, they were able to continue eating lunch without any more incidents like those beforehand. Eventually, as Miles was finishing off his ground up-cookie-trail-mix combo, Light his granola bar, and Michael his chocolate bar, Miles brought up something rather…interesting.

"How would you guys like to come over to my place this weekend for dinner?" His voice was innocent enough, but Light thought it odd that Michael _and_ he were invited to Miles's house. After all, he barely knew the guy and Michael was his boyfriend. "We were thinking of letting you join our Saturday night dinner. It's one of the few times we're all together and can actually prepare all the food ourselves, so it's been a tradition in the house since I was little."

"Oh, I'd love to!" Michael cried, utterly excited and practically bouncing in his chair.

While Light was still questioning his invitation, L accepted for him. "Light would love to go. I hope I am invited as well." He smiled politely, all traces of perversion gone, leaving a well-mannered, perfect houseguest. Why the hell couldn't he be like that normally?

"I'll prepare stuff on the side for you, don't worry," Miles said with a smile. He seemed slightly apprehensive, but as if he'd been planning this for a while and wanted everything to go perfectly. Light thought it was sort of…sweet.

"Uh, yeah, as L said, we'd be honored to visit your home."

"Yay! I haven't gone yet! I'm so excited!" Michael pretty much sang by now.

With his head cocked to the side, Light questioned, "You haven't been to Miles's house yet?"

"Nope," was the quick reply. "We've hung out in town or at my place or at school." When Light looked at Miles, he only shrugged. He guessed the idea never came up or something along those lines.

All he knew, however, was that this was going to be quite an experience, Saturday night…

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I had to add that crack at fanfiction. It's so fucking true. They sex it up nonstop in some stories! But, that's not as bad as some yaoi manga I've read...no matter how hot. But, as Light never thought he was gay until quite recently, I couldn't have him reference yaoi manga. ^_-**

**I know that the Eyes do way fucking more than just let the Eye weilder see what others are thinking, but that's just the main thing that Light is hooked up on. However, now you might think that Light is never gonna get laid. *sigh* He will...eventually...I promise!**

**Miles's character is coming along alright, I think. He's a bit quieter, as you can tell. I'm playing up the shyness factor a bit. But he's got some great insight...And I just had to put something in about his video games, obviously. He seems a bit manipulative, now, doesn't he? But, as I like making Matt, as do so many others, he's the Wammy Boy in tune w/ people's emotions 'cause Mello's too close to their fears and bizerk buttons ((and his own emotions)) and Near's all about logic, reason, and calculation.**

**_As a huge fucking warning for any reader _((was mentioned above)): Because of certain circumstances ((read: my parents)), my blog has been temporarily "taken down." Meaning: new webaddress, unsearchable by any search engine, and only visible to those w/ blogger acounts. Sorry. And it's not getting updated either anymore, not for a while. I might start a new one eventually, under a different account. We'll see. In the meantime, I'll be reading crap on here, writing when I can ((mainly this story)), and haunting dA. Message me through or dA if you have any questions. I'll also be posting rants on dA from time to time. Oh, and I'll be dissappearing for Spring Break starting next Thurs. Have fun w/o me for a week.**

**Hehe...the "L" word...**


	16. Setup

**Author's Note: Me happy. I had an amazing spring break and have decided to grace you guys w/ another chapter of this story. Anyways, I'm also very happy that over break, I gained a ****boyfriend. He's so freaking sweet! And knows nothing of Death Note. Luckily, one of his close friends and I can discuss it...and Fruits Basket...Yes, he's a dude. Talking over, onto story!**

**You get to see what happens Saturday night! WOOT! But first: buildup 'cause I'm mean like that. Of course, that means this chapter is way too freaking long...**

**Warning: Just some kissing. Nothing graphic. Swearing, but you're used to that.**

**Disclaimer: The Death Note I own is currently being gay and spending time in Light's pants. Speaking of pants, have you seen King Henry VIII's armor? *shudders* No wonder he went ****through so many wives...Anyways, Light's morning behavior is almost completely based after me. I'm still jet lagged and it played out in the story, sorry. I own Jesse and Marissa Keen, as ****well as the rest of Life Note. I don't own Pop-Tarts. ****I also don't own part of an idea, which was indirectly given to me by a reviewer.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Saturday morning, Michael called Light while he was still asleep. He received a nasty string of swears and grumbles before he was able to get through to Light that he needed help getting ready for that evening.

Light paused then and tried to think through his sleep-hazed mind. That evening…was Saturday evening…people eat dinner during that time, so maybe his friend was talking about a date…He did help the guy with another date…but that led to getting caught with the Life Note…which reminded him of lunch earlier that week…which somehow got his mind to Miles and OH YEAH!

He was going to Miles Butler's house with Michael for dinner. Oh, joy. Michael would be meeting his boyfriend's parents and would want to spend all day getting ready.

With a "Wah…I'll be right over…" in a raspy voice, Light hung up and threw his phone on the nightstand before pushing his covers off himself…and the bed partially. "Sleep…" he mumbled before shuffling to his dresser and pulling out clothes.

While his waking-up fingers were clumsily trying to unbutton his shirt, he grunted an order to L to see if his parents were awake, or even home. If they weren't, "Go make me breakfast…to go." He knew he wouldn't have any time to eat with Michael waiting for him.

A few minutes later, as he was sliding on his shoes, his phone rang again. "I'm coming, I'm coming. We're about to get in the car."

"What, did you stop to get changed or something?" Michael cried in annoyance.

Light paused. "As a matter of fact," he answered icily, "I don't actually want to head out of my house with pajamas on." He hung up rudely, yet again, and pulled L out the door, backpack on his shoulder once again filled with the same supplies as a few weeks prior.

Once the car was running and heading down the street towards Michael's house, Light looked at the clock for the first time that morning. Oh, Michael was going to get it. "Six-forty in the fucking morning! What the hell is that guy thinking? This is worse than their first date!" he began to rant. L tuned him out and contented himself with watching the houses go by. "I mean, how can he even wake up this early? Seventeen alarms, I tell you! Oh, he will pay. I swear, I will embarrass him so badly tonight…" he just went on and on and on…

The teen was even complaining when he reached the front door, where L rang the doorbell while Light continued steaming. He only shut up abruptly when the door opened to a very angry-faced blond woman.

Now, L was taken aback. The woman was utterly gorgeous, if only her heavy makeup wasn't messed up by sleep. Her hair was stick-straight, but looked naturally blond. Her eyes were an icy blue and looked utterly angry. Her scowling mouth had the remnants of faded dark red-purple lipstick. And her body was slim, slightly angular, which was a stark contrast to her large, muscled husband. Now L saw where the rest of Michael came from. His lithe form and bright-blond hair. Man, if Mello was a woman, L was staring straight at her.

Before Light could even say hello, the woman drawled, "You get in there and shut that boy up right now. Even if he's meeting the President tonight, I don't give a fuck. I…want…to…sleep."

Light could only nod and scurry in after the intimidating woman. He hated upset Marissa. She was just like an upset Mello, but without a gun. She was still deadly, though, as she trained herself in different combats around the world when she visited the countries on her job.

Now, a friendly Marissa was the most beautiful woman in the world. She wasn't a sweet, perfect mother type, but still kind and welcoming. Again, Jesse was the better parent, after all.

But right now, Light got a sleep deprived, leather corset wearing, smudged makeup, pissed off woman who looked to be PMSing. Oh, yes, Michael would definitely be getting it today.

He quickly ran up the stairs, L beating him with ease and phasing through the door while Light had to actually reach out and turn the knob.

Before he could shut and lock the door, Michael tackled him, pleaded, "Help me! Help me! I have no idea what to wear or how to do my hair or if I should play the gay guy or the Light Yagami perfect boyfriend or the—"

"What the hell did I just tell you?" Marissa screeched as she stomped up the rest of the stairs and to the open door. Light only stared at her upside down from his place on the floor, wide eyed. "No sounds can come from this room until at least noon, you got that?" Both boys nodded silently and she was on her way, slamming the door behind her.

No sounds? Then how can Michael get ready if they couldn't speak? Said teen atop Light was thinking the same thing. They just stared at each other, worried as hell.

"May I make a suggestion?" L interrupted the eerie silence, causing both to jump. Michael quickly scrambled off Light, as well. "You two could easily relay your thoughts to me and I can speak all you like."

_I like that idea_, Light thought. L stated aloud that both of them did and so they must agree.

"Or…" he added as an afterthought. "We could duct tape Light's mouth so he won't make any screams—however much I'll miss them—while I quickly fuck him and give him the Eyes of Life so I won't have to relay Michael's thoughts too."

Light was ready to scream on the top of his lungs and tackle the Spirit, but Michael saw this and clamped a hand over the other's mouth, shaking his head "no" with a warning look. Just then, Light's stomach growled and he looked down at it. Oh, yeah. Breakfast.

With a smile, L held out the grocery bag he'd been holding since he and Light had left the house. "Coffee—two thermoses full—scrambled eggs, two slices of toast with strawberry jam, and a couple packages of warmed Pop-Tarts for good measure." Light looked shocked at the food that obviously should have taken much longer to make than the time it took him to get dressed. "I thought a little Spirit Power was in order…" L muttered bashfully.

Light just smiled at that and grabbed a coffee thermos out of the bag, kissing L on the cheek while doing so. He gulped down a third of the canister before quickly devouring the toast—a little too sweet, if you asked him—and most of the eggs. Michael had apparently been too nervous to eat breakfast, but decided that one Pop-Tart wouldn't hurt. It was chocolaty and oh so good…

The rest of the morning was spent picking out exactly what Michael needed to wear to convey the message of him being a great boyfriend for Miles without being a poser or not being himself. After getting a flick to the ear for the earlier "Light Yagami perfect boyfriend" quip, they decided that totally wasn't him and this was not a suit-and-tie affair. If he dressed too gay, that might turn away the Butlers as well.

He needed something that would show them who he really was without scaring the parents too much. In the end, they decided on nicer skinny jeans, a dark blue button-up shirt with a kickass light brown design on the back, and, of course, boots. Light could not get his friend into a sports jacket, but a leather jacket worked well with the boots and didn't have any freaky designs or extra stuff on it, so it was fine.

In the bathroom, Light fixed up Mello's hair into several different styles, including a ponytail, a half-ponytail like from his first date night, slicking it back, and then realized—after having to wash out all the hair gel—that it was best just plain straight, like normal. Still, because it was wet, Light had to blow-dry and straighten it, making it a little different from his normal look, which was good.

Just a light touch of eyeliner, and concealer to cover up a few pimples and blackheads—even the beautifully perfect must have a blemish or two to prove their humanity, or so Michael enjoyed thinking—later and Michael was ready to go.

Nevertheless, it was only noon and Light had yet to get ready. As Miles's new friend and the best friend of Miles's boyfriend, he had to make a good impression, too. Since they were technically allowed to make noise by then, but were still insanely scared to, they decided to head to Light's house for the rest of the day. This time, Light remembered to pack his hair supplies into his backpack before leaving.

The two teens decided to stop at a fast food place to pick up lunch from the drive through…and an extra dessert for L, of course. Still, he was upset he was forced to sit in back while Michael got to sit up front. Light could only facepalm at his boyfriend's weirdness.

Once at Light's house, they quickly ate greasy food that really should not be consumed by the human body in the large amounts teenage boys enjoyed. Afterwards, they ran upstairs to get Light ready for that night. Clothes first, again, so that his hair wouldn't be messed up.

This time, L helped because he had examined Light's entire wardrobe randomly over the course of a few nights since he never slept. Light easily settled for the "Light Yagami perfect boyfriend" style, but picking out the proper shirt probably took longer than his hair did. Meaning: way too long.

In the end, after much clothes throwing, arguing, and yelling, and a few make-out sessions with L—well, he _was_ shirtless—Light was finally clad in a plain dark red button-up shirt, black slacks, a light sports jacket, and dress shoes. Michael scowled, thinking Light was more dressed up than he, but realized his best friend also overdressed for pretty much everything else anyway.

Light, too, had his hair straightened, so as to look even hotter…as per L's suggestion. Every hair was styled perfectly, just as he liked it. His teeth gleamed, as they usually did, and his face was blemish-free, much to Michael's jealousy.

As they walked out to the car at a quarter to six, they realized that L hadn't dressed up. Well, okay, so the Spirit didn't need to make an impression on people who couldn't see him, but he was still a guest and should dress appropriately.

They had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk outside the Yagami house. L passed them just then, surprising both to no end.

His shirt was also a button-up dress shirt, white of course, and his pants were…they were slacks. He even had shoes on! During their ogling, L turned around, realizing they weren't moving. That's when they took in the bowtie he was wearing. "What? I'm a dinner guest, too, you know. Why couldn't I dress up?"

The only words that could escape from Light's tongue-tied mouth were, "Where did you get those clothes?" He received only a wink in return before the older man stepped into the backseat. The Spirit's disappearance into the car jolted both him and Michael; they headed for the car once more, still in shock just a little.

Michael gave Light the directions he had memorized the other day, in preparation for this moment, as they drove. Just a few more minutes and they'd be meeting Miles's parents. Did he have any siblings? There was a possibility, of course. Light posed the question and surprisingly, Michael answered that yes, Miles had an older sister. That's all he knew, however. The topic never really came up and he knew nothing about her.

That spooked Light a bit. Miles, who Matt was based after, had an older sister. Yet _Death Note_'s Light had a younger sister while Light in reality was an only child.

"Slow down," Michael was saying. "I'm trying to read the addresses…" Light did as he was told and they both looked to the right, where the even numbers were. "3982…4010…4016…4028…4040…STOP!" And Light slammed on the breaks. "4040, there it is! The white house, like he said."

Light backed up a bit so he could pull into the driveway. Here they were…Why was there some sense of foreboding going through Light? And why did he just notice that L had been silent since they got into the car? He glanced back to make sure the Spirit was still there, but saw that the seat was empty. A wave of panic washed over him and he quickly opened the door to get out, only to see L was waiting outside for him. He breathed a sigh of relief and exited his car, locking it once the very nervous Michael was out as well.

Together, they walked up to the front door and rang the bell. There was nothing odd about the house at all that could be seen from the outside, except for its pure white color. A few seconds later, the door was opened and a flash of red hair was visible to Light before Michael was thrown backwards slightly by the force of his boyfriend's hug.

"I'm really glad you guys could come!" he cried once his chokehold was broken. He smiled warmly and Light and L, who were discreetly holding hands loosely, so Light's hand didn't look like he was holding anything. "Well, come on in! Shoes off first. Rule of the house, you know? And I'll take your coats."

The three were led inside and the teens quickly removed their shoes, placing them on the shoe mat ready for them. Miles took both their coats as well, hanging them in a very organized coat closet. The next time they looked at L, his feet were bear yet again, but the rest of his clothes had remained. Light couldn't help but smile at the happily wiggling toes.

Miles took a deep breath and took one of Michael's hands. "Ready, Mells?" he asked. He received a nod and a tentative smile before leading Michael and Light through the entry hall.

As they walked past a long, white wall, Light noticed a gorgeous drawing of Miles. The details were perfect and the shading was extraordinary. It looked like a professional drew it, and it must have cost quite a bit. Miles looked a bit younger in it than he was now, maybe his early teens. He had a Mona Lisa smile and very messy hair, more so than it usually was.

Finally, Miles realized he'd lost the sound of a pair of footsteps. He turned around to see Light staring at the drawing intently. Curiously, Michael went back to his friend, where he stared as well. "Wow…" was all he was able to get out.

"Like it?" Miles asked them both. They nodded in union. It wasn't everyday that they saw such talent in one little portrait. "Linda drew it a few years back."

Both heads shot up at the name. Linda? As in the only other Wammy kid with a name? Was she…? No…no way…

At the ever-expanding eyes of his friends, Miles explained, "Linda's my older sister. She's almost twenty-two now and off at college. Good drawing, right? She's an art major. I was her favorite model when we were younger…" A faraway look settled on his face as he smiled sadly.

Words shot through Light's mind suddenly. Words L had said himself. _"Near's owner is a skillful drawer."_ No, it couldn't be…But he wouldn't say anything. He should get more information on this Linda before he did anything drastic. After all, there was evidence against her. She was never at school with the three boys (and Nicole) and therefore the Eyes really couldn't help her. And why would she choose people her brother's age instead of her age, so she could understand them better?

Light shook the thoughts out of his head and instead followed Miles again along the wall until he stopped in front of a framed photograph. "Here, this is Linda. It's her senior picture, so it's a little old and doesn't have all her piercings…and I think her hair's a different color now, unless she's grown it out again…"

The two stared yet again at the wild-looking girl. She did somewhat look like the girl in the manga…maybe. After all, that one panel wasn't very clear, now, was it? Above and to the left, however, was an older school picture. And here, they could see her red-brown hair in pigtails, a big smile on her pudgy face, and her two front teeth missing. She looked a lot more like the Linda in the manga.

"Um…Come on!" Miles said and dragged Michael down more of the hall, forcing Light to follow at a quickened pace. He didn't have a chance to see any more of the pictures, either, much to his disappointment.

Finally, they entered the dining room. It was not as bright as the rest of the house, but still just as…sterile. Light liked the cleanliness, but it felt like this took OCD to a new extreme. There were five places set at the rectangular table in the center, and only five chairs—three on one side, two on the other, and none at either end. It felt more intimate and less like there was a head of the family that can rip your balls off if you hurt his son.

And sitting in one of the two chairs on the side facing them was none other than Teru Mikami.

Light gasped, a little squeak escaped Michael's mouth, and Miles breathed a sigh. "Uncle Teru, this is Michael Keen and Light Yagami. Michael, Light, this is my uncle, Terrance Mikami."

Both stared…yet again. Silence engulfed the room for a few moments before Light was able to recover enough to cough out, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mikami."

A smirk settled on the older man's face and his low voice chuckled before he stood up gracefully and walked around the table, shoving a hand out to Light, which he shook. "Please, call me Uncle Teru. You two are like family to us now." He smiled warmly at that and turned to Miles's new boyfriend. "So…you're the boy Miles won't shut up about when he's not rambling about the newest World of Warcraft or Zelda." He gave him a once over, nodded in approval, and stuck his hand out yet again. Michael shakily took the hand and jerkily shook it.

That's when Light realized that Miles was totally not Japanese and Uncle Teru was. And he was his uncle. And there were only five place settings, meaning that either whoever was humming in the kitchen was one of Miles's parents, most likely his mother, or Uncle Teru's wife. And fuck, it felt so weird saying "Uncle Teru."

But that just raised so many more questions.

"So…" Miles broke the silence that once again surrounded them. "How's dinner coming along?" The question was directed to Teru, who went to go check in the kitchen, leaving the three alone.

Light let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Michael rounded on Miles. "Why didn't you tell me you're related to Mikami?" he scream-whispered.

Miles couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "I'm not," he got out between laughs. "He and Aunt Matsu were best friends with my parents since high school. They were, of course, made mine and Linda's godparents…" He didn't need to say anymore. Light and Michael understood. Miles and Linda were orphans. Somehow, their parents died. And they moved in with their "aunt" and "uncle."

Michael pulled Miles in for a hug and they held each other tightly for a minute until Teru called from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

If Light's theory was correct and Linda was the real owner, then she and Miles being orphaned made sense to go along with all of Wammy's House and the geniuses raised there. And here was yet _another_ character residing in Miles's house. And…HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

Aunt Matsu. Matsu, as in the nickname for Matsuda…Touta Matsuda. There was no doubt; the owner was in this fucking house or away at college at this very moment.

The three sat at the table, Michael in the middle with Light on his right and Miles on his left. Teru then came in carrying a large dish with oven mitts. He set it at the table and went back into the kitchen to grab another dish before going back in a third time to drop off the mitts.

Finally, he sat down at the table. They all waited for this Aunt Matsu to come out of the kitchen. Anticipation ate away at Light and Michael, sweat starting to pool in unwanted places—meaning their good clothes were being stained and they so did not want that.

"Hurry up, Matsu!" Teru called behind him at the kitchen. "We're all waiting for you!" He then went back to staring intently at the two guests.

"I'm coming, just a sec!" came from the kitchen. It was a higher voice, but distinctly male. No way. No freaking way.

The last two dishes entered the dining room, being carried by none other than a smiling Matsuda in a pink apron. He set the food on the table and untied the apron, hanging it over the back of his chair before sitting.

"Welcome to our home," he said to Light and Michael, his smile not wavering. "I'm Touta Matsuda, but you can call me Aunt Matsu. Everyone else does." At that, Teru wrapped an arm around Matsu's shoulders and pulled him slightly, showing that they were definitely together, but too old for public displays of affection in front of teenagers who'd more than likely be disgusted at the act.

Matsu had a slight Japanese accent, unlike Teru. And his first name was also Japanese, unlike Terrance. Perhaps he was native Japanese while Teru was born in America.

The five ate in silence for a while, the guests feeling more than awkward. How many shocking things happened since they entered this house? First and second, there was Linda—Matt's sister who could draw; then, an Uncle Teru; and then an Aunt Matsu. Okay, that last one was three in one—Matsuda, but who was called an aunt…and was together with Mikami. Light could shudder at the thought.

After many a tense minute, Light decided to ask something he hoped was safe. "So…um…How did you two meet?" he directed towards the men sitting opposite him.

Teru smiled slightly before answering that Matsu had moved next door to Miles's dad their freshman year. Mr. Butler's father had forced the two to invite the new kid over one day when they were hanging out. It was like love at first sight, but neither could admit it because of the world in which they grew up. That meant that they couldn't admit it to themselves, either. Still, the three were best friends for years and junior year, Mr. Butler began dating his future wife.

Matsu and Teru were roommates at college while Mr. and Mrs. Butler got married and began their lives early. They had Linda while their friends were still in college, and Miles came five years later. In the meantime, the two roommates began a secret relationship that nobody knew about, not even their best friend. College was much more open, and the world was changing.

When Miles was three and Linda was eight, Teru and Matsu finally came out to the Butlers. They were going to have a commitment ceremony, but broke it off when their best friends died in car crash on their way to the supposedly joyous event. Their children survived the crash and the two mourning friends were given their rightful custody. Eventually, when the kids were old enough to understand, they had their long-awaited commitment ceremony.

Now, Teru was a prosecutor and Matsu worked at a police station in the juvenile department.

So much information to take in, Light didn't know what to say. In the end, one of the things that stuck with him was the fact that the men in front of him had to deny their feelings for so long not because they were scared or because they didn't want them, but because their society wouldn't allow it. And here he was, with everyone around him trying to convince him that he was gay when he refused to believe it himself.

At least he finally was able to admit to it, and had a boyfriend he'd love to spend the rest of his life, just like the two sitting across from him.

But that made him realize that every person currently in this house was gay. Wow, this sure felt like a yaoi.

And that's when Light realized that he hadn't seen L since the entered the house. Where was the Spirit? He honestly didn't know, and was somewhat scared. After all, L was always with him, bugging him, and hitting on him. What was going on?

After their story, the adults probed the teens. They had to explain how they met and make up a cockamamie story about how Light somehow convinced Michael, after years and years, to finally ask Miles out. Okay, so maybe there was quite a bit of truth in there, but still.

By the time dessert came around, Light and Michael were feeling rather comfortable in this house. They really did feel like family. They were enjoying themselves and had learned that even a guy like Teru could have quite a sense of humor—even if it was rather dark.

"I'll go get dessert now," Matsu said as the last of the dishes were cleared away. "Miles, why don't you explain our tradition?"

Miles smiled and turned to his friends. "As I said before, we always have dinner together Saturday night. It's always homemade and we always all help make it. It's a family time, you know? It's not always the same meal, however. The only thing that's the same every week is the dessert."

He turned to Teru, who nodded for him to go on. "Aunt Matsu was really interested in fortune cookies when he moved here, and one day, he, Uncle Teru, and my dad all decided to make some themselves." He laughed at the memory of the story he must have been told a hundred times. "It was an utter disaster, but they loved doing it all the same. When Linda and I moved in here, Aunt Matsu thought that they should bring back the tradition they had with my dad years ago. So, every Saturday afternoon, we all pitch in and make some fortune cookies. We rotate whoever makes the fortunes, which we usually find on a website or make up ourselves."

"This week," Teru added, "was Miles's turn. He made them especially for you guys."

At that moment, Matsu came out of the kitchen with a tray of fortune cookies. Everybody took one before opening them. Light thought he noticed an extra cookie on the plate, but was too busy trying to make the least amount of crumbs as he broke open the cookie on his small dessert plate.

Inside, on a lined piece of notebook paper, Light pulled out his fortune. _You will discover something important to you in the near future._

He smiled slightly, wondering what it could be. He held his fortune out to his best friend, who showed him his. They paused and blinked. The fortunes were the same. Michael peeked over his boyfriend's shoulder and turned back to Light, wide eyed. They all had the same fortune…What was that supposed to mean?

While he was thinking, Light plopped a piece of the cookie into his mouth, liking the not-too-sweet taste. He wondered absently if L would want some, then remembered there was an extra cookie on the plate sitting right in front of him. Maybe he could ask for one for the road and give it to L in the car.

Suddenly, Matsu exclaimed, "Oh, there you two are! L, would you like the last fortune cookie?"

Light whipped around to see L standing in the entryway to the dining room, a person who too easily blended into the walls standing beside him. Holy crap, Near. L smiled warmly and replied, "I'd love to, thank you. And your home is quite lovely, might I add. Just my style."

"Aw, thank you." Matsu blushed and Teru nodded his thanks while wrapping his arm around his partner again.

L walked to the table, ignoring Michael and Light's obviously stunned faces. He easily broke open the cookie over Light's plate, pulled out the fortune, laughed lightly as he read it, and then ate the cookie. Finally, he turned to Miles. "I must say, you've a very creative mind. A very entertaining idea, really. Oh, and before these two die of shock, I suggest you begin explaining." With that, he slid into Light's lap and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Well, that woke him up. He almost began to respond before he remembered where he was. He wasn't able to push L completely off his lap, only away from his face. That was something at least.

Miles laughed, kissed Michael to wake him out of his shock as well, and then proceeded to clear his throat. He turned very serious unexpectedly and faced the two fully. His goggles were pulled up for the first time since Light could remember besides that one night in Michael's room…which he really didn't want to think about. They brushed back some of his bangs and lay in his hair carefully. He took a deep breath, ready to say something that could very well change the course of their lives.

"I'm Kira."

Silence.

"W-what?" Michael finally choked out.

The room erupted in laughter. Even Near, who'd been standing quietly in the corner, almost forgotten, joined in slightly. The only two not in on the joke simmered in the center.

After a while of the obnoxious—in Light's eyes—laughing, Miles finally got out, "Haha, no, ha, I'm not…Kira. I'm, haha, just the owner of the other Life Note."

That floored Light more than the Kira admission. And he could have already guessed that if he hadn't been so freaking shocked, what with Near standing right in front of him.

Wait, what?

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Yes, I am evil. I just couldn't help but split the climax. Wait, did I just say that this is the first climax? Well, hello, Big Reveal Number Three just given!**

**Towards the end, I decided to pile on the hints. The Mikami/Matsuda thing was planned from quite a while back, the Linda thing was given to me indirectly through a recent reviewer and I ****liked it. I bet you guys are utterly confused, but there's some nice long explanations playing out next chapter. ^_- Also, if you look back through the story, you might find some insanely ****subtle hints that Miles was indeed the Life Note owner. BTW, I fudged he ages of Mikami and Matsuda. Matsuda's actually four years older than Mikami, believe it or not.**

**I finally created Marissa. And here is where the rest of Michael/Mello comes from. The other half of his gene pool, if you will. If you wish, think of the couple a bit like Izumi and her ****husband from FMA. But Jesse's not that huge.**

**I hope you've enjoyed another INSANELY LONG chapter of Life Note. Now, please, review if you can. I love getting them and hearing my readers' opinions of my stories! ^-^**


	17. Explanation

**Author's Note: I know, I'm a horrible person to stop in the middle of a climax and not update for a while, but I'm sorry. Anyways, I wrote the very beginning to this chapter at school when ****bored during a crew thing...Again. XP However, I just didn't have enough inspiration until the other night. Wanna know what my inspiration was? Jasper Whitlock. I'm sorry. I was looking ****through old faves on deviantART...So, I wrote this chapter on and off over the past couple of days.**

**To address a few issues concerning last chapter: Miles is the Life Note owner, end of story. Questions popping up throughout the story will be answered this chapter. I do not support the ****pairing Mikami/Matsuda in the Death Note world.**

**For this chapter, I have to warn you guys that the story technically takes place exactly a year ago pretty much, because that's when it started ((spring of the year after I started the ****story)). Yes, it's that old. Spring '10. That way, the dates make sense. Also, there is one difference in this world from ours: we know if Obha-san is a man or woman and exactly what ****s/he looks like. ^_-**

**Warning: Heavy HEAVY explanation chapter. Be warned. Swearing, kissing ((not really warning, though))...nothing graphic...Okay, mentions of sex b/c of the Eyes, but not really...you'll ****see.**

**Disclaimer: If the Death Note was in my hands, I would make quite good use of it...KYAHAHA! Sadly, no, I only own this idea for the Life Note. But that is pretty epic in itself, no?**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Light stared at L, the Spirit of his Life Note, then at Miles, Teru, and Matsu respectively before glancing at his just-as-confused friend. And finally, his eyes landed on Near. The white-haired, glowing Spirit just stared back as if this was nothing new.

Suddenly, Light remembered the fortune in his hand. It was written on lined paper, the look and feel similar to his Life Note. Holy crap…Holy crap! _Holy crap!_

"No…no way…" Michael was muttering, shaking his head back and forth. His mind couldn't grasp the situation. He just didn't get it. It wasn't possible. It didn't make any sense!

But Light was putting the pieces together…so many puzzle pieces…

"Miles," L started, breaking the intense semi-silence of the room. He continued as he got off Light's lap. "I believe it's time for you to explain."

Miles nodded and turned to his friends, serious face on again. He took a deep breath in preparation for his long explanation. Light settled in his chair, knowing this would take some time, and Michael decided to also sit back slightly in his chair, but still tense. After all, he just found out…his boyfriend had been lying to him this whole time? When will the lies stop? Still, he composed himself and got ready to listen.

"Seven years ago, I was still a lonely kid who liked video games just a tad too much. I thought girls had cooties and guys were cute—which I know makes no sense. There was one particular boy I liked, though…" he said, blushing slightly and shooting Michael a look through his bangs. "One day, this Life Note falls from the sky and into our backyard. Something compelled me to go get it and I thought it was wicked awesome. I mean, a notebook that could control people? How would that _not_ be awesome?

"So, I tested it on Linda, obviously. After all, what little brother wouldn't want his older sister to do his chores? But Uncle Teru caught on and forced me to explain what was going on. I refused and instead wrote something that voided that first command on Linda and made Uncle Teru forget everything. When she came back to her normal self, I knew I couldn't get away without telling her what happened without a messed up face. She got this idea that I could manipulate some boys in her grade, but I totally wouldn't let her do that. Instead, she tried to convince me to manipulate the girls in my grade. Again, a big fat no.

"Finally, she suggested that I could publish those stories I was always telling. You know, manipulate some editors and publishers in my favor…But I just _knew_ the American public would hiss at my ideas, and was too afraid. Then, the four of us went on a vacation to Japan to visit some of Aunt Matsu's family. And I became addicted to manga—he'd been teaching me and Linda Japanese for years, so it was easy to read. That's where Linda and I both got this idea to create a manga. But my drawing sucks, so she offered to do the drawing…But do you realize how hard it is for a mangaka to get recognized? So, when we went to this convention and met the perfect mangaka to create the story, we had a…an interesting idea…

"And that's how I came up with _Death Note_. I wrote out quite a bit of the story, and Linda outlined a lot of the main characters. She thought Ryuk was my own invention, but in reality, he is someone connected to…L's past, actually. Near told me about him a bit. We wrote in the Life Note that Ohba-san and Obata-san would think all following characters, plotlines, ideas, and whatnot were their own and would work together to create _Death Note_. The pilot went great, but was not good enough—I hacked some systems in Japan so I always knew what was going on. Nothing big.

"So…We needed better characters, that was all. Linda suggested we use Michael, as a sort of tribute or gift to him, but I told her that was so gay. Instead, I went with his best friend. But I knew nothing about you, Light, so…the only option was the Eyes of Life. It was quick and meaningless; Near said he liked somebody else anyway. I assumed it was L, but he keeps tell me it's not. The Eyes don't work on Spirits unless you are a Spirit, so I wouldn't know."

Michael interrupted, "Wait! Wait, wait…You and Near…did it…when you were freaking _ten years old_?"

"I assure you, Michael Keen," Near answered from his quiet place in the corner, causing half the occupants in the room to jump, "that it was a simple in and out motion, once, and then we were done. He wasn't even turned on and neither was I, but it was a loophole I was willing to try so that he may gain the Eyes, which he does indeed have. You do not even need to count it as a loss of virginity."

Light shuddered while Teru and Matsu looked away, slightly disgusted.

"Moving _on_," Miles announced. "I used the Eyes to create the character Light as well as got as much info as possible out of Near to create L. I got a few pictures of Light and Linda drew him in the Life Note, along with L and the other characters. But, actually, she was having issues with L's character design, having only limited information, as much as Near was willing to supply. He eventually caved and gave us more, though, and so more of his character was revealed—how you saw him when he was first truly introduced."

"Well, that explains the curled hair and different sitting habits…" Light muttered.

Miles smiled slightly before continuing, "But before the Task Force was even introduced—so pretty early on, mind you—Aunt Matsu caught on to my and Linda's constant hanging out. He knew I didn't have too many…any…friends and Linda had her own, so he investigated. Cue explanation of the Life Note and _Death Note_ for him. He thought it was a brilliant idea, but wanted to be a part of it, too. And thus, he became the Matsuda you all know and love on the Task Force! He also helped us a lot with the Japanese culture and whatnot, as well as stuff having to do with detective work and the police."

Matsu smiled, pleased with himself. "I promised not to say a word to overprotective Miki here," he pointed a thumb at his partner, "as long as my part was important to the plot somehow. That's how I became the 'shades of grey' guy."

With a chuckle, Miles went on, "Uncle Teru was kept in the dark for quite a while, not knowing about _Death Note_ at all, even though Aunt Matsu bought Shonen Jump for Linda and me. We worked tirelessly, bringing in old friends of Aunt Matsu for other characters in the Task Force, Misa when Light started dating Nicole, some more of L's past for Rem, these evil bullies Aunt Matsu dealt with back in Japan when he was little for the Yotsuba men…And eventually…the Yotsuba arc ended…and L died…

"We needed successors, and we didn't have anyone. So, I put in Near. He resented me for that and then Linda decided to play a cruel joke, making Michael the other successor. I told her not to because, well…I already refused to make him the main character. But Near thought it was a good idea, and so I kept it—only to hate Linda more for changing their names and stuff around at the last minute. Sick joke, really." He sighed.

"Wait," Light interrupted the memory. "Wasn't there a mix-up with the editor or whoever that accidentally changed the identities around? So, in reality, they're the same people as they were supposed to be named after in the end…" He was thoroughly confused by this fact, and so was Michael, now that he remembered it.

"And who do you think _caused _that little _accident_?" Miles growled. Oh…he used his Life Note on the editor…that made sense. "It was around this time that Uncle Teru discovered our secret project. There was a lot more to explain by then, but after some careful consideration—"

"I wanted in. It looked like fun to be a character, and I let them use my nickname as my first name. Of course, I'm still upset that you guys made me so crazy and obsessed with Light—I'm not, by the way. I just met you tonight and don't know too much about you at all. I'm sorry if you were scared at all earlier. I do not ever shout 'Sakujo' or 'Delete' to the heavens when writing anything, either."

"Except that one time that Linda got a hold of your computer and wrote a porn story in the document you were about to send to your boss!" Miles supplied, beginning to laugh hysterically yet again, Matsu joining him.

"You would, too, if you were in my position!" Teru defended. "That girl has always caused so much trouble for me. It's a mystery she hasn't been sent home yet after so many years!"

Light and Michael couldn't help but join in and L and Near supplied a few giggles and chuckles of their own, much to Teru's great annoyance. Eventually, the laughter died down and Miles was able to continue, yet again, with what was left of the explanation.

"_Death Note_ became a family thing, and Near was easily welcomed into the family. Towards the end of the manga, Linda inserted herself into one panel because she felt like it, though we already put a _lot_ of her into Sayu, and we all agreed that I needed to make an appearance eventually. I put myself in a position I didn't think possible in real life—Mello's friend. Sadly, I was shot up like Swiss cheese in the end. That was not actually an idea any of us had; we let Ohba-san decide that one. I've never eaten Swiss cheese since the serialization, though…

"Everything was great for years; _Death Note_ finally ended, but we were able to witness it become an anime and then an even bigger franchise. I haven't used the Life Note in ages because I just don't see a purpose anymore. I might use it to publish a book or something, like a video game, in the future, or maybe work on another manga with Linda or something, once she's done with school, but we just don't have the same amount of time as before." He sighed, both content that he'd finally gotten such a load off his chest, as well as sad that he would never get to bond with his sister like he had before again.

Sensing the explanation was over, Light decided to think things over a minute in silence, Michael doing the same. So, Miles, the guy he'd known for years—well, not _known_, obviously—was really the other Life Note owner. This guy, sitting before him, whom he manipulated into dating his best friend, had ruined all their lives…and earlier this week, saved them all from copious amounts of torture for the rest of their high school days.

This teenager had come up with, when he was ten years old—ten_ freaking _years old—the series that Light and Michael had been obsessed with for years. He was the reason Light ever doubted his sexuality by crushing on the fictional detective L. He was a lying bastard who feigned innocence when he found Light's Life Note…Though now that Light thought about it, perhaps that was the only thing he could do. He didn't reveal his identity until now, after all. He only revealed everything after he knew that he could trust both his new friends.

But there were still a few questions nagging in Light's mind. Michael beat him to the punch, though. "How come you guys can see L?" he shot across the table at the two adults.

"Miles," Teru said, gesturing with his hand for his "nephew" to explain.

The redhead smiled sheepishly before explaining, "The other day, at lunch, when we made everyone stop gossiping about us and stuff, you remember I showed the page to L under the table?" The two nodded. "While you were distracted by L's praise of the idea, I ripped out a page in the middle, towards the end, so you wouldn't notice…unless you acted like Mikami in the series and stared at it through a microscope every night…which I highly doubted. The five of us—Linda included—had already planned what was going to happen tonight. It would work with or without everyone seeing L, but if I had the chance, why not take it?" He blushed, embarrassed at his deception of his friends.

"The paper the fortune's on…?" Light questioned.

"From my Life Note, so you could see Near. Since we do the fortune cookies every Saturday, we thought, why not put the fortune on that paper so you guys could cleverly see Near?"

"Clever," Light responded redundantly, smirking. He and Michael shared a look. But then, he went back to thinking… "You said," he started after a few moments, "that many of the characters were based after other people. The Task Force and Yotsuba are based after real Japanese people, and so are me, Mello, Matt, L, Misa, Linda…Matsuda and Mikami…Rem and Ryuk…What about, say, Ryuga Hideki?" The pop idol wasn't real as far as he knew.

Matsu and Miles started giggling. Matsu was the one to compose himself quickly enough to answer, "Miles's little shout out to his sister's original idea for a Life Note use. He's actually based after her crush at the time, a boy her age. Completely different name, obviously, but he looks similar. Nothing more than that."

"And BB?" Light asked. After all, the deranged man did have one line of mention in the original manga.

"Oh, just a random case made up on the spot by the Ohba-san, actually. None of us came up with it. We only had that Naomi used to work for L. The novel was written by some person we have no control over. I liked it, though!" Miles provided.

"What about Naomi Misora and Raye Penber?" Michael questioned, now that he thought about Naomi…

The room went silent. A dead air surrounded each person and there was something horrible about the question that Light couldn't shake off. Light had a feeling he knew who they were based after, but didn't want to say aloud. He waited for someone to answer, but nobody seemed to want to speak.

Finally, Near became the one to break the silence. "Naomi and Ray Butler," he practically whispered. No more words needed saying. That was enough.

Michael bowed his head, wishing he never asked the question. Light, too, bowed his head, but in respect to the deceased. Miles must have really looked up to his mother to have her be so brilliant in the series. His opinion of his father, however, Light couldn't figure out.

L's arms snaked around Light's shoulders in a comforting gesture, hugging him. As if in response to his move, Teru and Matsu leaned in closer together, heads touching and fingers entangling. Michael, too, decided to stand and pull Miles close.

"W-what…what about…um…Watari?" Light finally broke the tension. He couldn't stand it anymore and just needed something to say. The comfort wasn't enough and he thought distraction might work better.

A small, sad smirk played lightly across Miles lips before puttering out. "He was actually an original character of mine named Shadow. He was kind of like the ultimate butler: smart, critical, sharpshooter, and follows every order his master gives him. I put indecision for the name in the Life Note, though, so that Ohba-san would change it. One of the few characters not based after anybody…"

"A-and…the other Shinigami?"

"Obata-san, every last one of them. Linda only created Ryuk and Rem because they were quite humanoid to begin with."

While that did distract slightly, the melancholy air stayed with them. Again, there was silence. How many years ago was _Death Note _created? It finished about four years previously, so they were all about thirteen or fourteen. They were all still kids. Even Linda was only about nineteen. Well, that explains why they had to finish it at that point; she was going off to college.

Still, they were so young. Look at what that did to their lives, though. Look how each one changed because of that series, how each changed because of that one dropped Life Note.

Which made Light think…Was it for the better that Near dropped his Life Note for Miles? After all, in the end, it caused L to give his to Light, and that was a good thing (most of the time). And that got Miles and Michael together. But then again…the Eyes. Light thought about musings he had the other day. And that made him realize that what he was describing as the person who knew everyone's thoughts and thus didn't know if he could trust his own friends or not, who knew what everyone was thinking about everyone else…the one who had no friends…who constantly had his head down when walking in the hallways at school, never looking others in the eye…was Miles.

"Light," Miles called out. Light shook his head, realizing that while he was staring off into space, his eyes were glued onto Miles's face. Whoops. "I didn't have friends long before the Eyes. And I didn't have friends after I got them not because I could read their thoughts and know if they're lying to me or not—because, trust me, I know that everyone lies anyway, and people walking through the hallways aren't constantly thinking about other people, but themselves. No, I just didn't think I needed them. I had my video games and my online friends. I had my hacking and that takes a lot of time. I didn't have time outside of school to do much with a social life anyway…But once you go through so many years with peers avoiding you, you tend to form this shield that seems impenetrable, like nobody could ever enter it."

"And you learn not to look at others in the eye because you get their whole life story with the eyes," L added. He never knew that's what Light thought before. Was that what he was thinking about when he forbid L from following him into the bathroom that one morning?

Michael cooed and snuggled into Miles's lap, saying he would never leave him. Miles smiled and held onto his boyfriend so he wouldn't fall onto the floor.

"I was always worried about that shield…" Matsu murmured, standing. He began clearing the table.

Teru stood to help as well. He turned to Light and Michael—who was still on top of Miles. "Thank you," he said simply before disappearing with his partner into the kitchen.

Light smiled after him, knowing what he was being thanked for and feeling really good about himself.

Not too long after that, it was time to head home. Something felt very different between the three friends. There was some sort of…openness surrounding them now, as if there were no secrets anymore—and there weren't, really. The feeling felt so…right.

"No more secrets, alright?" Michael said. "I don't know what I'd do if I have to ignore one of you guys again!" he laughed a bit and they did too, but something stuck out to Light. Wow, Michael had to deal with quite a bit of lies, didn't he? Both his best friend and his boyfriend lied their asses of to him, keeping such huge things in their lives secret. He must have been really torn up before when Miles first revealed his Life Note ownership. "Also," he added, "the next Life Note that drops to earth will be _mine_, you hear?"

They erupted in laughter and the boyfriends shared one last hug and goodbye kiss before Light and Michael headed to the car. L and Near said their goodbyes as well, this having been the first time in much too long that they were able to communicate vocally.

The car ride home was silent, both teens still contemplating everything they learned that night. Who would've known one dinner would change their view on the world so much?

Light snuck a peek at his best friend. What could he be thinking? Did he feel left out for being the only person without a Life Note? Or did he feel special for not having that burden?

As they neared his house, Michael whispered, not wanting to break the comfortable silence, "Will you ever tell your parents?"

Light sighed, but said, "I don't know. It would make sense, of course. But my parents aren't like Teru and Matsu…I don't know how they'd take it. But it would make it easier to have someone there for me that they'd be able to see if…when I come out. Then again, I'd have to explain a lot if the Life Note came first, so it'd be better if I did it both at the same time, but then that might be too much to give them at one time and—"

"Light," L interrupted. He rubbed the boy's shoulder from the backseat, calming him.

"I see you've already put a lot of thought into this…" Michael mused.

"Does it show?" Light blushed slightly. He really didn't know what he'd do in the future. For now, he thought he'd play it by ear, see how much his family suspected about any girlfriend or even boyfriend. He really didn't know if he wanted to come out or not. He honestly didn't know what they'd think of him. And to be in love with a semi-nonexistent Spirit? He sighed.

"I'll see you Monday, neh?" Michael asked before he got out of the car. Light was startled, having apparently been driving on autopilot until he ended up in the Keen's driveway.

Shaking his head slightly, Light replied, "Oh, uh, yeah, duh! See you!" He locked the doors after Michael slammed his shut and watched his friend get inside the house before backing out and finally heading home.

"That was one interesting night…" Light breathed. He took his right hand off the steering wheel and glanced next to him to see L sitting in the passenger seat. Their hands joined, fingers intertwined. "Are we done with the secrets yet or do you have any more stories for me?"

L chuckled but replied the negative. Light was beyond relieved.

About half an hour later, the two lay in Light's bed, ready to sleep—well, Light was ready to sleep. One last errant thought ran through Light's sleep-hazed mind, however. Before he closed his eyes for good that night, he asked, "Does Miles know who Near is really in love with?"

"Yes," L responded, but said no more. Light understood and didn't push him. That was one mystery that would probably never be solved…but he was sort of happy. Near freaked him out too much.

"G'night," he yawned, snuggling into L's arms. He could sense, though not see, the glow radiating off the Spirit through his closed eyes; it was comforting.

"Goodnight, love." L kissed the top of his head and Light sighed in contentment.

The unexpected night had a pretty happy ending if he didn't say so himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry there's so much explanation. I wanted to get rid of any and all plot holes. If you see any left, please let me know and subsequent explanations will be given! If you have any other characters you want explanations for, just ask in a review and I'll either add that in later, like any plot holes I missed, or I'll just tell you in my reply.**

**Also, since this wasn't totally answered in the chapter: On the bus, when L constantly stares at Miles, he's actually communicating through thoughts with Near, who's sitting next to ****Miles.**

**Another answer to a question you might have: Yes, Nicole and Light started dating when they were 10/11-ish. She's fast, if you haven't noticed. 'Dunno why they stayed together so ****long. Prob to cover up Light's gayness as he reached puberty and started drooling over the hottness that is L fanart.**

**One last thing: Next chapter will probably just be the guys hanging out ((school, someone's house, idk)) and should be a lot more light-hearted and comedic. After that, there will be a ****five-year time skip, like I've said from the beginning. In there, there will be a second, not as big, climax and an eventual epilogue of sorts. That should span about two chapters so the ****story comes to an even twenty chapters. I'm sorry to ruin everything for you like this now, but I guess it's sorta like a warning. There's still a lot to cover, though, so don't worry!**


	18. Stars

**Author's Note: I've recently recieved a sweet little message from a reader asking when Death Machine and Imperfection are gonna be updated, which made me think about things...So, ****when this story is completed in just a few more chapters *weeps* I will be focusing mainly on both Imperfection and King of the World. Whichever of those finishes first, I will then start ****focusing on Wo-Man in its place, and continuing w/ Tears and Tails, and finally Death Machine. Frozen Hearts will be updated whenever 'cause if/when I get inspiration, I'll use it fully and ****completely.**

**Now, about this story/chapter: We finally get to see all the guys hanging out, no secrets, no invisible perverts, no Life Notes controlling anybody ((that you know of *shifty eyes*)) Haha, ****no. It's a cooloff chapter of falling action before we hit the five-yr-time-skip and the second, epic climax. You get some much-wanted info that you could've read the summary to get. XP**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. Speaking of Near, you get his past. There's hints and stuff as to his time period, just so you know.**

**Warning: I thought about it and decided to give you some smutty goodness. Because I know there's a few of you reading this who dislike lime ((or lemon, but there isn't any, sorry)), I will ****put a ((SMUT)) before and an ((END SMUT)) after because it's not a flashaback that can be put in italics. Enjoy the orgy. Ah, and Near gets developed slightly...and becomes OOC. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Death Note. This is a /fan/fiction, meaning I'm a /fan/. Okay, so tech a creator could write a fanfiction under a penname and that would be flipping sweet, but ****I'm not doing that. XP I do own Life Note, however, and see no need to make a fanfiction of it! ((However, if you do think a fanfiction must be made for this fanfiction and will write it, just ****message me and I'll give you the "Go ahead"! ^-^)) Oh, and I don't own the "game" that's played in this chapter, as it's modeled after a bunch but...yeah...**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"No! No! No!" Light screamed as, once again, his avatar died on the screen in front of him. "Fuck you, Miles! I was actually doing well!"

"Ah, get over it!" Michael whined. "I died, like, twenty minutes ago and you don't hear me complaining!"

"Oh, then was I dreaming when you paused the whole game and began to punch the crap out of my stomach and chest?" Miles questioned sarcastically.

With a scoff, Michael answered, "Well, if that was a dream, I can now see you are a very kinky masochist and I will manipulate you and your desires." He then proceeded to pounce on his boyfriend and bite at his neck, causing two of the three others in the room to turn away in disgust. Even though they just acted like a lovey-dovey couple at school, when together in "private," they became quite…sexual.

Light felt a tugging at his sleeve and turned to see an L with puppy-dog eyes. He sighed and weighed his options, swinging his body left and right a bit as he considered it. "Oh, alright," he gave in. Their lips met briefly, but as Light began to pull away, L's hands wound into his hair and pulled him closer. He whined into the kiss, not liking making out in front of his friends…who were busy making out, as well. _Fine_, he thought and gave up trying to get away.

((SMUT))

Instead, he pushed forward so L was on the floor like Miles was and his legs were straddling the Spirit's waist. L smirked into the kiss before letting his tongue dive into Light's waiting mouth. Moans issued from both couples as the ones on the bottom pleasured their topping counterparts. Hands proceeded to grope at bodies and tongues enjoyed the tasted of lovers' mouths.

Light ground into L at the same moment Miles squeezed Michael's ass. Michael squealed and Light groaned lowly, the voices harmonizing beautifully. In the back of Light's mind, he knew it was insanely inappropriate to make out in front of his friends. Not only that, but to get immensely hard from said making out. L, however, just tasted too good.

Both teens began whimpering as Miles and L groped their asses. One of L's hands found its way into the waistband of Light's pants and, through his underwear, pushed against Light's hole. This caused a yelp and a buck which only caused Light to grow harder. "N-no…" he whined.

L remembered the first time the five of them were in a bedroom together. The thought turned him on considerably more and he pulled Light's crotch closer than before to his, causing Light to finally moan aloud—quite loudly at that—and wrap his legs around L's waist. Now was L's chance to flip them over so he was on top. By then, Light honestly didn't care. He was even too out of it to remember his best friends making out next to him.

Miles had by then gone on to dry humping Michael on top of him. He was grunting with every buck and Michael was moaning into his neck, where he was also biting quite hard.

Both couples were oblivious to the others in the room, focusing only on the feel of their lovers and the feeling of the plush carpet beneath their bodies. All sense was gone and even the video game music had faded so far into the background, none could hear it.

((END SMUT))

Even though the television's noises seemed to be nonexistent to the three teens and the Spirit lying on the ground, somehow they heard a knock resonate from the door. All four froze and looked towards the wooden door plastered with video game and _Death Note_ posters.

"Near!" they heard Teru call. "I'm not hearing any complaining about Miles beating anyone! You better be doing your job and keeping them off each other! I will have no sexual activity in this house!"

"Don't worry," Near's voice called back, as monotonous as ever, but just slightly higher-pitched. "Everything's under control. L's just playing instead of Light or Michael." The four sighed in relief as footsteps walked away from the door. As they began to separate, they glanced towards their savior and were able to take in a very…visible…hard-on.

"Oh, God!" Michael cried. "Dude, voyeurism is not allowed more than sex is not allowed in this fucking house!"

Near blushed profusely, but quickly rushed to one of the controllers, setting up a new round and choosing a character from the long list of created characters. "Miles, why don't you play me?" he asked. Michael snorted and Light looked on curiously, now sitting in L's lap. Miles only shrugged and grabbed the other controller.

They began to play the game and immediately demonstrated the battle of skills. Light could not believe how well Near was holding up against the best player he'd ever seen.

Realizing that Near really stood a chance against Miles, who had repetitively beat the crap and _more _out of him and Light, Michael started cheering for the Spirit. "Woo! You can do it, Near! Pow! Yeah!" Near blushed just slightly, but it was only visible to L, who was able to read his emotions easily after the time he had spent as his Spirit. The two others not playing began to laugh at Michael's antics and they all continued to cheer Near on.

Now that his own _boyfriend_ was cheering for his adversary, Miles actually upped his game. Leaning in closer, he stuck his tongue out and blocked out any noise other than the game. Not that it was a game to him. No, it was a battle of skills, reflexes, wits. And between two guys so _obviously _in love with Michael…not that said blond would ever know about that little detail…

As the battle progressed, Light's and L's shouts died down and even Michael became silent. It grew in intensity. Everyone was sweating even more than they had before the round started.

And that's when Miles realized he actually might not win. Near might beat him. He would lose Michael to Near. He couldn't take that chance. This was…_**cheat-code time.**_

The best part was nobody would know it was a cheat-code unless he was beyond familiar with the game. Only L noticed the extra movements his fingers made. And only Light noticed the gamer's brow furrowing just slightly more together. But Michael noticed Near's surprise and worry as suddenly Miles gained the upper hand.

Near, after a few more minutes of vigorous playing, was ready to give into defeat. He was about to lose the last of his life force on his last life; he was preparing to surrender.

So, Michael tackled Miles. The screams that erupted from the two were almost too much to handle as they wrestled for the controller. In the meantime, Near attacked with no mercy until the two were equal once again, the final blow ready to be dealt to either player.

But he stopped, knowing that he should never win against someone by cheating, even if that person is a cheater himself.

"What are you doing?" Light cried.

Michael looked up from Miles to see the paused screen. "Come on!" he grunted. "Just one more hit!"

"Give Miles back the controller," Near requested softly, but with a strain in his voice.

After staring at the smaller Spirit for a few moments, the blond finally "humph"ed and shoved the controller harshly into his boyfriend's chest. Miles got comfortable once more in front of the television and nodded to Near, who un-paused the game. For the next five minutes, it was a game of hide-and-seek mixed with tag. Deadly tag. One would jump at the other, and then recoil while the other did the same.

"That was pure luck!" Miles shouted as the word "PWNED" circled on his half of the screen above his collapsed player.

As Light and L gave celebratory pats on the back to Near along with congrats, Michael hugged Miles tightly and cooed, "Aww, just 'cause you lost a game doesn't mean I don't love you anymore…" He laughed lightly and Miles joined in, though his chuckles were slightly forced.

Miles looked around the room over his boyfriend's shoulder and realized something. He had friends. He had a boyfriend. He was happy and goofing around and laughing and…being a teenager.

Light began to realize this, too, and by the look in the redhead's eyes, he wasn't the only one. Voicing what he knew the other wanted to say, but couldn't, he smiled and sighed, "I love you guys." He then joined the two already hugging. L soon followed, dragging Near into the group-hug as well.

Sure, they all had their futures—some, eternity—ahead of them, but right now…life was perfect.

"Not that this isn't awesome and everything…but this is _slightly_ awkward…"Michael just had to ruin the moment. His two best friends sighed in annoyance, L just chuckled, and Near let go abruptly, blushing. The rest followed his lead and let go awkwardly.

Light pushed Michael lightly and then plopped down on the floor, staring at the ceiling. There were old glow-in-the-dark stars and planets spread across the surface, no real pattern nor order. Some were covered by newer posters and some looked as if they'd been put up a second time after falling, some places having the dried sticky-stuff without a star attached. Michael got on his back, too, yanking Miles down with him.

"Stargazing, Lighto?" he teased.

"Well…it is afternoon…Hey! Why don't we have a sleepover tonight?" He sat up with his idea to stare down the other two. "I mean, it's been years since Michael and I've had a proper sleepover, it's a long weekend and today's Saturday, so it all works out! We can stargaze in your backyard, can't we?"

Miles looked at Light oddly, but nodded. "I've never had anyone sleep over. Before you get excited, let me ask my uncle." At that, he got up, slightly perturbed, and walked out of the room.

While they waited for his return, Near pointed out, "Tonight's supposed to be clear, so stargazing would be quite nice. Miles has a telescope somewhere in his closet if you wish to use it…unless Matsuda got rid of it during some spring cleaning in the past few years…" He then began to rummage around in the closet, soon lost from view and only sounds escaping the dark, enclosed space—save for the light he was radiating, of course.

Eventually, Miles came back, a grin plastered across his face. "Uncle Teru said it was alright. You guys can borrow my P.J.'s if you don't wanna go back home and then come back. Oh, and we all have to sleep in separate sleeping bags because, as Uncle reiterated: No sex in this house…So I've decided we're sleeping outside."

They all laughed at the loophole Miles easily found in the _prosecutor's _(for Pete's sake) order.

From the closet, Near called, "Do you think yours and Linda's old tent is still in the garage?"

"I don't know. Guess I'll go look!" He was about to leave, overly excited about the whole affair, when he turned back and looked at his closet, where Near's voice had come from.

Before he could ask, L answered, "He's looking for your telescope."

"Oh, that's on the roof," the redhead answered offhandedly, walking out of the room once again.

Near emerged from the closet, a look of utter detest draped across his face. "I'll be right back," he muttered, voice acidic. Well, he sure seemed angry…And with that, he disappeared. Damn, Spirit Powers, constantly confusing humans.

Several hours later, after much arguing, negotiating, arguing, kissing, arguing, and, of course, laughs…and arguing, the five were ready for their sleepover. The sun had yet to set, but the old tent was set up, three sleeping bags laying right outside the opening—to be moved in once they actually went to sleep—and the telescope was ready and functional, if just barely rain-damaged.

They were all sitting on the sleeping bags, eating a dinner Matsu had prepared once he got home from work. He got overly excited, just like his "nephew," and made hot dogs and baked beans to go along with the camping theme. He was getting ingredients ready to make s'mores, since they had an outdoor fireplace on the patio.

"As a child, my father and I went camping a lot. He was trying to make me into a man; I never liked getting dirty, though…" L said suddenly. He was sitting next to Light, holding his knees up to his chest, but his butt was, for once, touching the ground—well, sleeping bag. He was waiting for the s'mores instead of eating the gross, salty foods.

Light looked up, amazed at the shared memory. He smiled. "My dad never took me camping, but we've gone fishing a few times." He added sheepishly, "I never liked touching the fish…"

Michael laughed. "We've never gone camping either, my dad and me. But we have gone on road-trips. Sometimes just on his bike, with just the clothes on our backs and all we could fit into a backpack I could carry as a kid." He smiled fondly at the memories.

Figuring they were telling stories, now, Miles and Near were silent for a few moments, thinking back. "Linda and I were sent to an overnight camp one summer, years ago, if that counts for anything. It was in some woods, had a gibberish name, the works…But no television and no place to charge my portables." They all laughed at his video game obsession. "And, of course, we camped out here every once in a while, using this old tent…" He reminisced, feeling the plastic-like material with care.

Finally, all eyes rounded on Near. What would be his story? Did he ever go camping? It was then that Light realized he knew next to nothing about Near, except that he was slightly socially awkward, trained well in the gaming arts, and was all-around a pretty stoic guy who seemed to care a lot about his friends to not get them in trouble. But his past? That was something he was really hoping to get now. Near sighed. Nodding his head from side to side, he gave in, taking in a deep breath, and beginning, "My parents were rarely home. Camping was something the poorer families did, not mine."

Michael cocked his head to the side in thought, Light leaned in closer, and Miles just stared. L, however, was nodded; he knew all this.

"The 'camps' I went to in the summer were at colleges and were extra classes and preparing me for my future. And then, I went to high school. And I met…people…Stephen, Halle…That's who the SPK are based after…And I stopped caring about whatever my future would bring…These people made me wonder about the world, though, about the mind. So, they introduced me to hallucinogens and other drugs."

Cue collective gasp.

Near continued, "Through them, I continued to try to understand the mind, how everything ticked, even though I was way out of my own mind during those times. My parents and I eventually moved; they said the neighbors were the wrong kind of people to associate with—they were my friends, of course. So, the day before we moved, my friends threw a party for me with a bonfire in the middle of the woods. We got high, were arrested, my parents bailed me out, and I never saw those people again. If you call that camping, then there's my story." He nodded once, having finished talking.

Light and Michael stared in wonderment. This was the most they'd ever heard the Spirit say. And the most they ever knew about the guy, too! Wow, all that just to say, "Before my parents and I moved while I was in high school, my old friends and I had a bonfire in the woods."

Miles also looked curiously at Near. He probably knew most of the story, but maybe there were things he didn't know?

They all continued talking, sharing stories, acting like teens wishing to be kids again. Doesn't everybody? Eventually, it became dark enough that they could light the fire and make their s'mores. Michael, of course, devoured most of the chocolate while L enjoyed the marshmallows. Luckily, there was enough to go around that they all made at least one dessert sandwich, even Near.

"Get it off my nose. Right now," Michael ordered after Light had stuck a semi-melted marshmallow onto his nose.

While everyone was laughing hysterically at the hilarious look Michael had, Miles was able to gasp out, "Now I see it! You really do live up to your name!"

"Melodramatic Marshmallow! Melodramatic Marshmallow!" chanted the three, Near not wishing to engage in such…childish behavior—more because he didn't want to make fun of Michael.

Finally, Michael plucked the fluffy, white abomination off his nose and shoved it in his mouth, chomping visibly to show he wasn't taking any crap from his friends. Once done, he stuck his tongue out. They all laughed again.

Just a little while later, the stars were finally out. They relocated yet again to their sleeping bags outside the tent. From there, they laid on their backs and watched the stars appear one by one. It was so relaxing, so…otherworldly. It was as if they were entering another state of mind. Such a vast universe, such small people…But they had the ability to actually see those stars. They were the ones with the knowledge that not everything is set in stone.

They seemed to be masters of fate, almost. No, Masters of Life. Yes, with the knowledge of the Life Note…the universe took on a different meaning. The stars were both more and less significant. The constellations they saw through the telescope we more like their friends than heavenly bodies. A oneness with the universe…with existence.

This was how it was all meant to be, right? This perfect eternity staring back at them…

* * *

**Author's Note: As you know, this is an LxLight fic, meaning Light's uke. That also means that if Miles and L were doing the same exact thing, that Michael must also be uke. He was under ****Miles in their first makeout session after their first date, if you can remember that far back. I didn't plan it this way, it just turned out that it's MilesxMichael. I actually support ****MelloxMattxMello, meaning I don't care who's seme as long as Mello's in control. You can tell he is.**

**As you might be able to tell, I made up most of this on the spot. It was written over a long period of time, getting inspiration here and there, some of written backstage during a band ****concert I was working. All in all...I just wanted them hanging out, no worries, no secrets. I wanted to show that they all belong together and are making up for lost time.**

**I haven't written like this for a while, where there's no plot, just fun. It's like the beginning days of this story...*sigh* I miss the good ol' days.**

**As this story is coming to a close, with only two chapters left, I really want to know your opinion of what's happened so far. Have you liked everything? Is there anything you want me to ****improve on for my future writing? Any suggestions or predictions for the coming chapters? ((Not telling what's gonna happen, but I do have most of it planned.)) This is truly my favorite ****story and my most loved, with the most reviews and most reviews saying "I *love* this story" in some variation. I'm gonna miss it...*sigh***


	19. Instability

**Author's Note: Very quick update. Yay! Five year time skip! YAY! The ((human)) guys are 23 years old now!**

***sigh* It's almost over...This is the first of the two-chapter second climax/epilogue. I've been waiting too fucking long to do this; you honestly have no idea. Oddly enough...one or two ****reviewers were actually close to guessing what's gonna happen. I find that awfully scary and odd. STOP READING MY MIND, DAMMIT! ^_-**

**Oh, as a side note: Law school is three years long. Also, GLBTQ stands for Gay Lesbian Bisexual Transgender Questioning ((or Queer, depending on who you ask)).**

**Warning: No lemon. No lime. Just the "end" of a makeout session. Swearing, obviously.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, perhaps this would have been the result instead? XP I do, however, own Life Note. ^-^ I also do not own "They're Coming to Take Me Away, ****Haha" by Napoleon XIV ((with a better cover by Neurotic Fish)).**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Breathing a huge sigh, Light pulled away from L, hands still clutching his face. "I'm sorry…" he sighed.

"No, no…" L replied, crestfallen, but used to this. "I know you don't want the Eyes."

"I'm sorry," Light apologized again. "You know I want _you_, I just don't want…" His human eyes stared down at the bed on which they were kneeling. Both were shirtless and Light was missing his pants. This was nothing new to either of them, and hadn't been for years.

Light collapsed onto the sheets, head missing the pillow by a good foot. "I'm sorry," he said again. This time, L shushed him and lied down next to him. His arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, letting Light's head rest at the crook of his neck.

"It doesn't matter…" L murmured. "I have all of eternity…" If that was supposed to be reassuring, it sure didn't seem that way to Light. He whined and buried his head into L's glowing skin.

A few minutes later, L glanced at the clock on the nightstand and suggested, "It's getting late. Why don't I make us some dinner and you prepare your papers for tomorrow?" Light sighed again, but got up, letting L go as well.

As the Spirit made his way to the small kitchen, Light pulled on a pair of sweatpants from his drawer, not wishing to put on his good pants again. He then ran around the living room, reorganizing the papers L had carelessly thrown everywhere in his haste to capture Light's lips a little while ago.

By the time all the papers were totally organized, clipped together, in their proper folders, and placed carefully inside Light's briefcase, dinner was ready.

The two men sat across from each other at the tiny dining room table Light had picked out when they moved into the apartment. L was truly a fantastic cook when he wanted to be—meaning when he didn't douse everything in sugar. Oddly enough, Light was the better baker of the two. Okay, well, not too oddly seeing as he grew up with baker parents.

Yes, two bakers bred a lawyer son. Where did they go wrong? At least Uncle Teru—whoops, Mr. Mikami was able to put in a good word for Light at his firm. He had a very good job—summer internship—for now. He knew that once he graduated, he'd have a job at the firm. They liked him quite a lot there.

For the time being, he and L were sharing an apartment in the city, near the office. He visited his parents occasionally, but they knew he was currently living with a boyfriend.

Oh, God, his coming out was so awkward. The worst part was that his mom already had a hunch. His father never saw it coming, but understood that's why he and Nicole never had sex.

_Light walked into the kitchen with firmness in his eyes he didn't usually use when talking with his parents. The Yagamis were sitting at the dinner table, ready to eat. They didn't catch their son's confidence and instead just welcomed him to table. He sat, ramrod straight, a bit nervous. He barely touched his food and when his mom stood to clear their plates, he cried, "Wait!"_

_He'd confronted self-help books on coming out and had gotten the stories of Miles and Michael's coming out to their parents. The internet was also very useful. And now that he'd graduated high school and was going off to college, he realized he needed to tell his parents._

_He and L __**had**__ been dating for over a year now, in secret. The only people who knew were Miles and his whole family—Linda included,—Michael and his father—who had guessed quite a while ago—and Near, obviously._

_Mrs. Yagami stared at her son in concern, but sat back down. Both parents just sat there, waiting for their son to say what he had on his mind. L was kneeling on the ground next to him, so that he could have their hands intertwined. He knew Light needed it, but did he have to need the support so painfully?_

_Light took a deep breath, but couldn't speak. Nothing came out of his mouth when he tried._

"_What is it, Light?" his father asked. He was worried. Had something happened at school? Did he and Michael have another fight? Was another series somehow being based around him again, no matter how impossible that was?_

_His mother, however, had a sudden realization. She smiled warmly, secretly hoping what she was saying was right, "Whatever it is, sweetie, we'll always love you."_

_That's exactly what Light needed to hear. He forced a nervous smile on his face and said, "Mom, Dad…I'm gay."_

_His mother's smile softened and his father blanched. He'd never expected his only son to be…gay! "Dear," Mrs. Yagami warned, placing a hand lightly on top of her husband's. He understood, but just stared at Light in wonderment._

"_I-I'm sorry for not tell you sooner, but it's just…it's really hard, you know?" he stuttered. L squeezed his hand slightly, whispering that he was doing just fine, that his father wasn't going to go bonkers; he was just confused._

_The next hour was filled with Light answering question after question and his parents saying as much as they could to support him. Light had to bring some books down from his room that he thought his father would like to read. They were about what parents should do or think when their child comes out as GLBTQ._

_Eventually, his father just had to ask, "Is…is there any boy we need to know about?"_

_Light's eyes glanced at L, who gave him a curt nod, before looking back at his parents. "Um…" he stammered. "Uh…I…" Finally, with a sigh, he answered, "Yes." His mother smiled again, and his father just stared…again. "We've been secretly dating for a year and…and…well, I just can't…It's complicated," he finally finished. He couldn't tell his parents about L yet. That would mean telling them about the Life Note and _Death Note_ and all those other secrets he just…couldn't share._

_With an understanding nod, Mrs. Yagami said, "Well, I wasn't expecting anything different. If you ever feel like sharing anymore secrets, we will always be here to love you, Light." She got up and hugged the living daylights out of her son._

_And with that, their heartfelt conversation ended. And the weight on Light's shoulders lifted considerably. He could breathe in his house again._

Now, five years later, Light had yet to tell his parents about the Life Note and L. They got the same story as Jesse Keen—that his boyfriend's name was Elliot. And that was it. They couldn't find him in a yearbook because he went to a different high school and was a year older…supposedly. Still, his mom had a strong sixth sense. She knew he was hiding more than just an older boyfriend.

He hated not having L meet them just as much as they did. They wanted to support him so badly, but all he had as proof that he had a boyfriend was a hickey here or there and a goofy smile accompanied by a blush whenever he talked about "Elliot."

"Maybe it's time to tell them, Light," L said suddenly. Light was used to being shocked out of his thoughts by now because of his boyfriend being able to "read" his mind. "You and I both know this can't go on forever. You're going to have to tell them eventually."

Light sighed; he knew it was true. It just was so…annoying. 'Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Guess what? I've been lying to you for the past five years and have actually been dating a Spirit named L, whom the _Death Note_ L is based after. He's been living in my room with me and gave me a really cool Life Note, through which I've been controlling you for over five years! The reason you haven't seen him is because he's invisible unless you touch this Life Note. Oh, no, I'm not crazy! Please don't send me away! Not the shot! No, not the shot!'

_They're coming to take me away, haha…_

"Oh, stop it, Light. They accepted you're homosexuality easily enough. And Terrance and Matsu were both understanding with Miles." For some reason, he always called Uncle Teru by his real first name, even when Light had gotten into the habit of calling him his uncle, and yet he called Aunt Matsu his nickname.

Light snorted. He knew he was overreacting, but it just seemed so realistic. With Miles and Near, it was one thing. That was shared with Linda and he wasn't _dating_ Near.

"Well, maybe—" Light started, but was unable to finish. A loud, incessant buzzing sounded through their apartment. He groaned and stood.

When he got to the intercom, he pressed the button to ask who was at the door, but before he could say anything, the beep on the other end signaled that he at least was home, and he was interrupted with, "Just open the fucking door, asshole!"

Light banged his head against the wall next to the intercom, but pressed the button next to the one he'd pressed before. A different beep was heard and soon, Michael was pounding on their door. L let him in with a smile while Light remained with his head against the wall. Tonight was not his night.

"Took you long enough," was all the blond said before kicking off his boots and plopping down on their couch, backpack landing on the floor, not giving a flying fuck that his friends were both shirtless. It was their apartment; they could do whatever the hell they wanted in it.

Oh, not again.

"Since I know you guys still haven't done the Trade yet," Michael started, referring to what they'd coded as sex years ago, "I knew it was safe to stay here for a while."

Light sighed and moaned, "What did you two fight about this time?" He was excessively used to it and he just fucking hated it.

"It wasn't my fault!" his friend argued, hands held up in surrender. "I just told him to cut back on the hacking 'cause he can get in some serious shit sooner or later…and 'cause it takes away from our alone time…" Light was going to say something, but, in typical Michael fashion, he began to talk…and talk…and talk… "I mean, yeah, he's making a few extra bucks here and there and he's having fun with the challenge, but honestly, I don't want him to get caught…"

About an hour later, Michael was fed, courtesy of L, and sound asleep, snoring on the couch. Light was so happy he'd cleaned up his papers _before_ his friend had gotten there.

Despite the guy being all dominating and stuff, he was usually the one to be kicked out of the apartment he and Miles shared. And that happened quite often. Just as it was when he and Light had fought, Michael just needed space whenever he and Miles fought. They usually got back together within the week and Light and L got their couch back. When they were at college, it was a different story.

The three actually all got accepted to one of the same colleges, but all ended up going to three different schools. The separation was killer, but they survived two years before Michael transferred to Miles's school. Long distance wasn't working for him; he was too clingy. Once they started living in such enclosed space together, the fighting began. Michael became clingier, not wanting to lose his love again, and Miles was already obsessed with his own work.

He was at the time creating a video game for one of his classes, and was most likely going to get it made into a real game, so he had to make the graphics and the storyline perfect—recruiting Linda for help, of course. He was still like that, project after project. He developed video games with Linda and her art major, had written a book, and worked as a computer programmer during the day as a real job. On the side, he did a few hack jobs for some extra spending money.

Michael, however, had switched majors three times and had finally settled on the publishing industry. He was working an unpaid internship for the summer at a publisher's, hoping to get a job there once a position opened up. Real life had obviously hit him the hardest. He still didn't like where his life was headed.

The only good in his life, really, was Miles, and even that was a rocky road. They loved each other, sure, but…the fights were getting worse.

"I know he grew up with his parents constantly sleeping around, but does he have to take that out on Miles?" Light found himself asking once he and L were lying in bed together, ready to sleep—well, Light ready to sleep.

L sighed, already having been through this with his boyfriend. "He's clingy because he doesn't want Miles to leave him and he doesn't want to have the urge to leave Miles. He'll grow up eventually. Now go to sleep." Light huffed, but snuggled into L and fell fast asleep, too tired from his best friend's relationship issues.

The next morning, Light woke up at his regular way-too-early hour to his alarm clock, as always, poking his face. Well, today, he was given an extra lick or two to the nose, which tickled way too much and left the skin wet and cold. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and pushed L's face away.

"Good morning to you, too," L said through the hand squishing his mouth. Light heaved a sigh and got up. He went through his morning routine, having completely forgotten about his friend sleeping on the couch until he all but screamed from his almost-heart attack at seeing the sleeping blond snoring loudly on his couch.

L had already prepared the three breakfast and Light took the liberty of shaking Michael awake. He wouldn't open his eyes, even after falling onto the ground and having Light sit on him, in his suit. L handed him a glass of cold water and he proceeded to dump it on the poor guy's head. That woke him up!

"Why the fuck did you do that?" he screamed, ready to murder Light.

Light shushed him. He did have neighbors he shared walls with, after all. "You have a job, too, you know," he reasoned before grabbing his food off the table and leaving; he'd wasted too much time getting his temporary roommate up. Before he left, of course, he kissed L on the cheek, just like a husband leaving his wife. Ew.

"Why aren't you following him?" Michael questioned, as he was used to that.

"Two reasons," L supplied. "One, he said I'm too distracting at work. And two, I have to make sure you get to your job."

"It's just a fucking internship," Michael said with a yawn as he stretched. He knew it wasn't, though. L helped him get up, not being a morning person at all. And eventually, he was out the door, heading towards the train station.

Once he had the apartment to himself, L turned on the television to the usual soaps that played at this hour. He wasn't addicted, but they were entertaining. Especially because he couldn't figure out half the inane plot twists because they were so stupid. The other half were too predictable, which made him laugh.

He grabbed Light's laptop and put it on the couch next to him. Time to update the parents.

That night, the dinner entertainment was a sobbing Michael. "We've loved each other for years, why can't he see that I'm just trying to protect him?" he cried. Light and L both had an arm around their friend and they ate their dinner while Michael drowned his in tears. "And he knows that, too, right? He has the Eyes, after all!"

"He'll come around eventually…" Light tried. "After all, he was used to not having any friends except his family for years before you two started dating."

With a sniffle, Michael asked, "A-am…am I s-smothering him?"

Light had to think for a moment. What should he say, the truth or a sugarcoat to get Michael's spirits up? He settled for, "You're not _smothering_ him, per say. Like I said, he still needs to get used to you and you need to get used to him."

"A compromise is in order, I believe," L added.

The blond continued to sniffle, but eventually calmed enough to eat what remained of his waterlogged food. L fed him a chocolate cake he'd baked during the day. It wasn't as good as the ones Light made, but that was because it came from a mix instead of being homemade.

Late that night, after Michael had fallen asleep on the couch while they had watched late-night talk shows, L found Light sitting at the desk in their bedroom. In front of him was a white notebook neither had seen in years.

L came up behind his love and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. "What're you doing?" he questioned, voice threatening. Light's back was to him, so he couldn't use his Eyes on him.

Light sighed and leaned into L. He didn't answer at first, but finally, said, "I was just…" He sighed again. "I was wondering what would happen if I…messed with their relationship."

"Again?"

"Yeah…" He leaned forward until his face hit the desk. "I know it's stupid and obnoxious and horrible and mean…but I just can't stand them fighting all the time. I know I got them together, and have meddled enough, but maybe…"

L cut in with his own thoughts on the matter, "If you constantly control them through their relationship, how will they know what they feel is real? You remember why Michael was so mad at you when he discovered this Life Note, right?" Light nodded, but L went on, "He was scared that his love he felt for Miles was fake, something you created. How will they ever know if they can work out if you control them?"

"Then what's the use of this goddamn book?" Light shouted, lifting up the notebook to emphasize his point.

"So that I could defy time and find you?" L answered, but was unsure if it was the right answer. Apparently, it was, since Light melted slightly and he dropped the notebook onto the desk again.

He rarely used the Life Note the past five years, only to sneak food around his parents for L, and sometimes to help a kid or two at school from bullies. He swore Miles had used his to get that book published, but all his video games he knew he sold through his own hard work. Both of them might have also gotten different teachers to give less homework or hand back tests and papers sooner than normal…

But maybe it was time to do some serious controlling? No, what L said was right. They had to figure this out on their own or they might be living a lie. And Light could never live that down. He already felt guilty for thinking he could do such a thing.

"They're getting older; they'll learn…" L comforted, rubbing a hand on Light's back once the younger one had turned to bury his head in the Spirit's stomach.

Light's eyes widened. If they were getting older…then he was getting older as well. And that meant that he was getting closer to L's physical age! He couldn't live with that! He couldn't live with being older than L. He looked up to him, thought he was always going to be older than him. But the past five years had flown by too quickly.

Did that mean that eventually, Light would be in his forties and L would still be twenty-four? That was beyond all levels of creepy. The only plus would be that that gave him seme rights. But he'd outgrown his need to dominate L long ago, when he and L almost went all way again.

The only thing stopping them, as always, was Light's aversion to the Eyes of Life. He'd concluded that he just didn't want that power. They were something that could make him go insane if he thought about it too much. He just…couldn't.

Light didn't want to get older; he wanted to stay at least a little bit younger than L. A memory ghosted through his mind. L and Near had become Spirits by making themselves immortal using the Life Note. But L had said that he was beyond lucky to have found Near once both were in the Spirit world. He'd lost Ryuk, just as Ryuk had lost Rem. Light couldn't take that chance. And he really didn't want to become immortal.

After all, he'd lose his physical body, which would negate all his reasons for becoming a Spirit. Not only that, but if he'd want to have a physical form with L again, they'd both have to give their Life Notes to people on Earth who were close to each other, wouldn't leave each other, and wouldn't abuse the Life Notes' power. Plus, he'd end up with the damn Eyes he just didn't want.

So…if he couldn't follow L…could L go backwards?

Blinking back tears he didn't know he'd begun to shed, Light looked up into L's eyes. Finally, L could see what Light was thinking. He didn't like the looks of it…

"L?" Light asked. "Did you say once that…that I could control _you_ with my Life Note?"

L's eyes widened. "W-we were talking about Michael and Miles's relationship, remember?" he questioned, trying to change the subject. It didn't work. Light continued to stare at him with watery eyes, an almost puppy-dog look set on his face. How could he refuse the adorableness he rarely got, what with dating a man in his twenties? With a large sigh, he replied, "I _highly_ advise you don't."

But that wasn't a "no," meaning that Light could indeed control L! He turned around in his seat and faced the Life Note again. Grabbing his pen, he flipped open the notebook to a fresh page, writing the letter "L" at the top.

"Wait, Light!" L cried, not wanting anything to go wrong and just wishing to live how they were. He was comfortable, why change it all?

But it was too late. Light's hand flew across the page, inerasable pen scratching words into the paper. A maniacal grin spread across his face, eyes glinting evilly. He would win; he would get what he wanted in the end.

A few miles away, in another apartment building, Miles was sleeping in his large, empty bed. It was cold and he hated it. But he just needed his space from Michael for a while.

Near sat in another room, a monstrous puzzle of the world spread out across the floor. He was working on one of the oceans, all the blue pieces almost identical. A shiver ran through his body suddenly. It felt like the very laws of nature were being destroyed… The feeling scared him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, Light is still a virgin. XD**

**You have now discovered the reason behind the first two big reveals. I know, it's a fucking evil cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be freaking awesome. And it might contain a lemon. ****^_- ((Only if you review enough. Just kidding. Depends on things going on from my end, actually.))**

**You have no idea how hard it was coming up with futures for the guys. High school, I can manage. Real life? Holy crap. So, Light obviously was gonna be a lawyer. Miles was pretty ****developed already: he loved to create stories, was a pretty good hacker, and wanted to develop a video game in the future. But Michael...I realized too late that I never...developed ****him...at all...Well, I mean, he does have a biker for a dad and a flight attendant for a mom, both of whom enjoy their open marriage. He wasn't as set for the future as the other two ****were.**

**How Light wakes up Michael is literally what my friends had to do to me during a sleepover once. That's how much I hate waking up...and being friends with morning people.**

**Don't worry, all will be resolved next chapter! It's the last one, guys...*sobs* TT-TT I don't want it to end just as much as you guys!**


	20. Curtain

**Author's Note: Before I go on, I would just like to say that I was trying to wait out for three more reviews, to reach 200 before posting. Too impatient, obviously. Also, I'm pissed off ****because my writing was practically insulted today. That, and my stage designing capabilities. And just my creativity and opinion in general. So, to prove to myself that I still have people ****that care about me and think I'm cool, here's the final chapter of Life Note.**

**This is the second story, in my whole life ((besides short stories/one-shots)), that I am finishing. It means the world to me that so many of you have stuck with it since the beginning, or ****however later on you began. I wish to thank you ALL!**

**I love you all and hope you enjoy this last installment of my longest, longest-running, and most popular story!**

**And yes, the second-to-last chapter of Death Note is named "Curtain." I thought it seemed fitting, you know?**

**Warning: Lemony goodness, finally...Or is it? It's not detailed ((sorry)) and there's needed info and stuffs inside, so there's no warning before. Suck it up. And swearing. In no way do I like ****pedophilia, but L's technically in his seventies...SORRY! BUT IT'S TRUE!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, it'd go a little something like this: *nerd walks up to bully* Nerd: "What up, homie?" *bully beats the crap out of nerd* Okay, so I don't own Nigahiga's ****"How to Be Gangsta" either, but it's funny, right? I miss the good ol' days...I DO OWN LIFE NOTE! I own it entirely and completely. And I love it like my own child...Oh, and I own the ****ideas behind all created names for the characters. This includes L. Oh, yes. That's right.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Curtain**

"And so I turned in my files and left. He was just too ignorant!" Light concluded, slamming a fist on the table.

Mrs. Yagami laughed lightly and said, "You always did have quite a temper. Has Mr. Mikami not been able to train that out of you?"

With a scoff, Mr. Yagami stated, "It doesn't matter temper or not. What I want to know is if you still have a job!" Obviously, Light needed to keep his internship and be able to come back once he was done with law school to work full time.

"Dad," Light sighed. "This was just one small spat. It's not going to cost me any favor I have in their eyes. They know I'm too valuable. And anyway, Uncle Teru rarely has time for me, let alone time to train my attitude."

Light's father shook his head slowly. "I wish you'd stop calling that man your uncle. You're too old for that."

"Dear," his wife warned.

Frustrated, Light retorted, "If I consider Miles my brother, then I have every right to consider Terrance Mikami my uncle. Dad, will you stop with your archaic thinking? I know you don't like same-sex marriage, but no talking like that in this apartment!" Fed up, he stood and before his mother asked, he answered, "I'm just checking on dinner. It should be ready soon."

Once in the miniature kitchen, Light collapsed into L's waiting arms. He didn't understand how his father was fine with his son being gay and having a boyfriend and his son's two best friends dating each other and yet disapprove of two men marrying out of love. He wasn't even that religious!

L held onto his boyfriend, petting his head in comfort. "You're just both nervous, is all…This is their first time at our apartment and the first time they're meeting me. I'm nervous, too." Even with the body of a twenty-four-year-old, he still had the wisdom of a seventy-year-old.

"Yeah, I know…I love you," Light muttered into his shoulder.

"I love you, too…" He kissed the top of Light's head and they pecked each other's lips. "Dinner's ready, so go tell them I'm coming out with the food."

"Do you want my—" Light tried to offer.

L interrupted, "No, I'm fine. Now go!" he added with a push to Light's back.

Practically thrown out of the kitchen, Light stopped dead in his tracks at his parents' looks of astonishment and worry. He picked himself back up, standing up straight and dusting himself off. "Dinner is ready," he announced before taking his seat.

His parents sat up straighter, preparing themselves for their first glimpse of Elliot Larson, their son's long-term boyfriend.

Accompanied by the tantalizing aroma of authentic Japanese food—that Mr. Yagami hadn't had since his grandparents passed away when he was a child—L stepped into the small dining room. He was wearing the same outfit he had when first meeting Miles's godparents five years prior; Light had bought him the dress shirt, slacks, shoes, and bowtie for tonight at his request. Gasps filled the small apartment.

Both adults recognized the man, despite his slightly tamed hair and nicer clothes. His slouch was much less pronounced, but they wondered if it was only because he was carrying dishes and platters on his arms. He didn't have the same bags under his eyes—most likely Light's doing, as he was obsessed with physical beauty, as his mother knew—but his skin was just as pale. As he placed the food on the table, they noticed his spidery fingers. His smile was welcoming, but his eyes were a hallow black that they just couldn't understand how Light found deep and alluring.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami. It is a great pleasure to finally meet you," L said in a gentle voice. Before he sat, he offered his hand to both, but only Mr. Yagami shook it. Light's mother ran around the corner of the table to hug him tightly. He and Light laughed at the action.

"It's wonderful to officially see you in person, Elliot! Oh, you're just skin and bones!" she exclaimed. "Now I know you can't be L; no real man could eat so much cake and be this skinny!" The younger men exchanged knowing looks, but said nothing.

"Frieda!" Mr. Yagami scolded. With a slight gasp, his wife pulled away, hand at her mouth, muttering apologizes.

L chuckled lightly and said, "Don't worry, we often joke about that. Sometimes Light slips up and calls me L, so I in turn slip up and call him Light—oh, wait…" Even Mr. Yagami couldn't hold in his laughter. "Elliot" had officially pulled off the first impression with flying colors…rainbow, of course.

The next hour or so was filled with light conversation and many well-meant questions. Eventually, Light had to leave L alone with his parents, who seemed to be getting along quite well, so that he could get the dessert.

A few minutes later, Light came back with four small plates of perfectly sliced chocolate-vanilla swirl cake with a perfect swirl of vanilla and chocolate frosting. At everyone's glazed-over eyes, he admitted bashfully, "I learned from the best…"

"Oh, stop," his mother blushed.

After taking in another mouthful, his father questioned, "This is my secret recipe, isn't it? You recreated it…almost flawlessly." At Light's bugging out eyes, he went on to explain the exact amount of certain ingredients he needed to be careful with to make it even better, not that it wasn't heaven already.

L just sat quietly and moaned for the cake in his head. Sometimes, he moaned aloud while eating Light's baked goods, but that was when it was only he and Light home alone. Recently, Light had also been trying to cut back on the amount of unhealthy foods L consumed.

After some time sitting around the table over empty dishes, Light's parents knew it was time to go. It was much later than they had original thought they'd be staying. Light and L walked with them to the front door of the apartment building. Once there, while his mother hugged Elliot once more, saying how much she enjoyed his company after reading his numerous emails through the years, Mr. Yagami turned to his son.

"He's a keeper," was all he said before he took his only son into his arms. Light missed his father's hugs. God, Mr. Yagami had to admit this man was better than that Nicole girl. He ruffled Light's hair before pulling away and looking at his son at arm's length. "You've grown so much…"

"I'm sorry for earlier, Dad. And I really do love you," Light apologized. He looked into his father's eyes, which were tearing up slightly.

"There's no reason to apologize," he replied. "I'm sorry, too. I'm working on it, you know that." Light nodded and the briefly hugged one more time. Mr. and Mrs. Yagami exchanged boys and Mr. Yagami took hold of L's hand.

They said their goodbyes as Light and his mother hugged. "You're a very lucky man. I just wished you'd introduced us sooner, sweetie."

"I know, I know," Light whined. "I've told you for years, though…It was really…complicated. And I was scared…"

"You know there's nothing to be afraid of with us here. Love you." With that, she kissed his cheek and followed her husband out the door to the parking garage.

Once back in their apartment, L stated brightly, "That went well."

Light collapsed onto the couch. "You're right," he sighed heavily, utterly exhausted.

L followed, but grabbed Light's computer on the way and placed it on the coffee table. He sat on Light's stomach, starting up the instant messaging program. "No sleeping yet; you know what we have to do first." Light whined, not wanting to do this, but he knew he had to, as L had said. And it was impossible to sleep with the dead weight on his abdomen.

The screen soon showed the accepted video call from the other end. A computer-lighted redhead with goggles over his eyes appeared on the screen, turned away from his computer and screeching, "MIKEY! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE ALREADY!"

"I'm coming, you douche! God!" Michael stormed into the shot, portable flat-iron in hand. "And don't call me Mikey. I thought we've been over this."

"Oh, shut it," Miles replied. "They can hear you, you know." He motioned towards the screen.

Michael took in the image of his best friends laughing hysterically on his boyfriend's computer and quickly ran out of the room again. "Just a minute!" he called. A few seconds passed and he ran back in the room, his flat-iron having been turned off and cooling down in the bathroom. He quickly grinned widely and jumped on Miles's back to get into the shot better. "Hey!" he greeted.

His reply? "Who the fuck flat-irons their hair at eleven at night?"

Miles smiled and pointed his thumb at the guy on his back. "Him, apparently. I don't get it either, but hey, I live with it."

Michael pouted but quickly recovered. "So…How was it?"

As promised, L and Light spared no detail of the first meeting. It took a full hour, but their best friends were finally satisfied. That's when Light took in Michael's hands wrapped around the other's neck.

His tired smile spread. "And is there anything you two want to share?"

They innocently looked at each other and then looked back to the screen, shrugging and shaking their heads no. At Light's intense eyes, they caved.

Michael shoved his hand towards the webcam. "Matty proposed!" he squealed.

L and Light could only stare skeptically. Michael started rambling before Miles interrupted him to say he was going to take him to bed and tuck him. The blond whined, but obliged when Miles promised to turn off his computer, too, so he would follow him to bed.

Michael ran off to their room, shouting out his goodbyes. Miles stayed behind to whisper that he'd be right back. The other two waited, Light nodding off slightly and L trying to keep him awake long enough so that they could talk with the man in question.

A couple of minutes later, Miles returned. "I don't know how he does it. One minute, he's how you just saw him; the next, he's sleeping like the dead." He shook his head in wonder. His friends remained silent on the screen. He knew what they wanted. "Okay…so…you're wondering why the hell I'd propose to him? I love him, that's why!"

"And…?" Light deadpanned.

"And…I thought it might help with all our fighting. See, he keeps thinking that I'm gonna leave him or something like that. I mean, that's what I thought he was often worried about. So, after talking with my aunt and uncle, I decided that maybe I needed to prove that I'm not going anywhere and that I love him. I know marriage isn't always the answer and might turn our horrible in the end, but who's to know? If we aren't meant to be, then we aren't meant to be. But at least I'll know that I sure didn't waste these past five years…"

It was a pretty logical explanation. His interpretations were more or less accurate and maybe this was the final solution.

Michael had returned home a few days after he came to Light's place. He knew he wasn't welcomed too much anymore by then and decided maybe he could work it all out with Miles. It turned out that Miles was waiting for him with the ring. The redhead just couldn't live without him. Near was a witness to the pain his owner had suffered.

Finally, they all wished each other goodnight, Near popped in for a moment to say hi to L, and then everyone sighed off. L carried the half-asleep Light to bed and pulled off both their clothes until they were in nothing but their boxers. He crawled into bed next to Light, wrapped his arms around his love, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

A few weeks later, Light sat at his desk, similarly to how he had the night he'd changed his and L's lives forever. The only difference was that the desk had switched apartments to the one on campus he and L were sharing for the new school year.

A sigh escaped him as he leaned on his hand, his elbow supported by the desk. In his other hand, partially lying on the desk top, was a flimsy piece of white cardboard-like material folded in half. On the top part were the words "Life Note" in black calligraphy.

The notebook that never ran out of pages was empty. He unfolded it to see the barren inside. Nothing. No trace of paper ever having been bound inside. On the inside cover, the rules still remained. But those rules would never work again, obviously.

No matter how hard he tried, Light couldn't remember everything that happened, especially concerning the pages of the Life Note. What he did remember, though…

"_Wait, Light!" L cried._

_Light's hand flew across the page, scratching in the words that he knew would make their world so much easier, so much better._

_Even before he was done writing, the white glow around L began to increase. When his pen finally left the page, the room was completely bathed in white light. He turned back around only to be blinded. "L!" he shouted, the glow actually causing a roaring to rush through his ears. No answer. What was going on?_

"_L!" he screamed, but still all he could see and hear was the fucking glow. He stood, despite his instincts telling him to stay seated. "Oh, God, L!" As if going against a tornado, he stepped forward, one foot at a time._

_The hand that wasn't shielding his eyes finally grasped the bare skin of L's arm. His hand burned as if touching an ice colder than winter. He tried to pull L towards him, but only managed to drag himself into L's arms. The Spirit was completely naked now, but neither could see anything, only white._

_L clutched at Light's body in pure pain, wanting everything to just stop. He hated this, hated it all. He didn't know what was going on, didn't know what he should do, if anyone had ever done this before. The pain was unbearable, searing straight to his heart. His blood was both boiling and frozen in his veins. The very laws of nature were shifting inside his body._

_Why did Light have to do this? What irrational, naïve thoughts were going through the boy's head when he wrote down L's name in that accursed Life Note? They were happy, weren't they? So, L was immortal and Light would eventually die. They still had his lifetime together, right? Light could introduce his boyfriend to his parents, just sneaking a bit of Life Note onto their skin, couldn't he? Their life was comfortable, happy…_

_What if all this right now meant he would be leaving Light? He couldn't even see most of what Light had written, his body freezing soon after the words were etched into the paper and the light blinding him. He didn't want to leave his Light, no matter what. He didn't want to leave his love…_

_Abruptly, the white light turned to black darkness. Still, L could not see anything, only feel Light's shivering body wrapped around his. He couldn't hear the shouts coming from Light, asking what was going on. But he did hear a violent ripping vibrating the air. Was the time itself ripping?_

_No, it was…Oh, no…Lace-like paper became visible, circling around the two as if they were the eye of the tornado of darkness. Most of the paper was blank, but a few sheets stood out with their black writing, a name at the top of them and some small unreadable words underneath._

_The Life Note…had torn apart…_

_One sheet flew towards them both and suddenly, they were visible to each other again. L could see the tears in Light's eyes, and as Light looked up, he could see the tears falling down L's cheeks as well. What had he done? Oh, God! What had he done? What was going on? What was happening to his Life Note? He hadn't been thinking. It was just something he'd contemplated when alone at work a few times. He didn't think he'd ever actually go through with it!_

_The sheet that now circled above their heads froze. Light could see it now…It was the one he'd just written on, the one that had caused all this. It shot downwards and all Light could think was, 'Don't give me a paper cut.' But, oh, was he going to get a paper cut._

_The piece slipped between their chests, which were both now miraculously bare. Though L was already in pain, and Light was numb, having been holding onto L's icy body for so long, their chests hurt beyond reason._

_Fire erupted from within and they could do nothing, both just statues in this netherworld Light had created. Neither could even breathe, their hearts having stopped functioning, their brains all but gone…_

_And then…_

_A single, solitary breath, a gasp of air suctioned into both their lungs and their world stopped twirling and they collapsed to the floor of their bedroom, only the lights of the city seeping through the blown-open curtains._

_It was over, all the pain, all the suffocating pain and ice and fire and numbness…Everything…_

_The only sound for several still moments was their heavy breathing. But soon, the door handle jiggled and their door flew open. Michael stood in the open doorway, a smirk plastered on his face. "Finally," he said before closing the door and going back to sleep on the couch._

_Light finally took in their position. They were lying on the floor, L on top of him, and both were naked, sweaty, and panting…Well, that would definitely cause quite a few misunderstandings…They both agreed to wait until morning to explain to Michael what had happened…_

Somehow, L had turned human. Neither totally understood what all that light and darkness had to do with it all. L explained that when he turned immortal, a blinding light did indeed envelop him, but he passed out it seemed like and woke up almost immediately in the Spirit World. There was no pain at all, just a feeling of loss, of losing his mortality and his body.

The next morning, Light had gone out to buy L a wardrobe, his Spirit clothes having vanished…along with Light's pajamas, much to his annoyance. He rather liked those; they were comfy.

It was definitely hard adjusting to the new L for many reasons. L, having lived with the Eyes for so long, had a hard time getting used to actually asking Light about his day and the like. The world was so much duller now, he decided. And he had to constantly remember that he needed to use the door, that other people could see him, and other people could _definitely_ hear him.

Light…missed his nightlight. He missed the feeling of L watching over him all night. The man, while displaying some insomniac qualities, actually did sleep almost like a normal person. He soon became Light's alarm clock again, after a few nights of sleeping for the first time in forty years.

A large slam of the front door awoke Light from his daydreams and memories. L was home, and he didn't seem particularly happy. He was home much later than he said he would be, and Light had even taken off a little bit early to meet him.

Since his boyfriend didn't seem to be in the kitchen/dining room/family room, L made his way to the bedroom they shared. Light was waiting for him in front of the door once he opened it, a beaming smile on his face.

"How was work?" Light questioned, thoroughly curious. While his clothes were completely gone after the transformation, sitting inside an old briefcase that appeared next to Light's were documents about L, like his birth certificate, his social security number, his many college degrees, and so forth. Somehow, they were all authentic, but the birth year was obviously off by quite a margin. L used these documents and some old credentials to find himself another university professor job.

Since the new semester hadn't started yet, he was only going a few days a week to his new classroom, preparing things for his rebirth as a professor. Today, he had a meeting with the head of his department.

With a glower in his eyes that could scare small children, L questioned, "Is it me, or have college professors gotten stupider?"

Light laughed and ruffled his lover's hair, though it really didn't need it. "It's just you…I think," he tried to assure him. In reality, since he wasn't alive forty years ago, he actually wouldn't know.

"Lighto…?" L asked, using Light's old nickname that hadn't been uttered in years. "I had a horrible day…Since once the semester starts, you won't have any time for me…could we…?"

Chuckling, his voice getting deeper and more velvety, Light replied, "Only if you don't use that pout on me again to just get sex…"

"Deal!" L cried, jumping onto Light with a huge smile and kissing him, legs wrapping around the younger's waist. Holy crap, Light could feel that his boyfriend was already quite hard. Stupid jeans covering that until now.

Light led them to the bed, L's weight causing him to topple onto his back. Enjoying the friction it caused, L continued to sensually dry hump Light while his tongue attacked his mouth. The glorious feel of not having to restrain himself anymore took over and primal instinct became the only thought in his head.

L had waited forty years to have sex again. Light had waited only twenty-three; he could handle a bit of pain. Their first time was animalistic to the point of blood being drawn from not just Light's ass. For some reason, Light actually didn't mind. Maybe he was in need of this too much, as well.

Now, L had a lot more control over his actions. Still, both knew it would take a while longer before all animalistic qualities abated. Five years of sexual tension does that to people. Both quickly shed each other's clothes, buttons and zippers undoing and bare skin soon touching.

L's tongue traveled downwards, lips faintly ghosting over the skin above Light's heart. Light's fingers danced on L's back, his thumb eventually weaving its way to L's chest and touching the same area above his heart. A shiver ran down both their spines.

After a bit of preparing, L thrust inside Light, filling him with a completeness that he never truly understood how much he needed. They felt…like they were one, together forever, yet deliciously mortal.

At their moment of climax, the still-tender skin above their hearts touched, scorching their insides in pure passion…and slight pain. Heavy breaths coming out in pants, L laid down beside his love. His eyes followed Light as he relaxed his whole body before wrapping his arms around L. He nuzzled his nose into L's neck, lightly nibbling before biting just hard enough to cause a slight bruise that would disappear in day.

Something in the hickey Light made caused a surge of pride to course through him. He'd been the one for so long that would have to cover up hickeys his "imaginary" boyfriend gave him. Now, L had the ability to show off his taken status to the world.

"Light?" L soon whispered.

"Hmm?"

After a pause, L stated, "I'm hungry." Light groaned, but rolled off his boyfriend and to the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry for ruining the mood," he apologized. Light waved it off and just grabbed a pair of boxers. He headed off to the bathroom to clean himself quickly off before he prepared dinner. He didn't hear any sounds of L following suit, so he concluded L was probably lying on their bed, basking in the afterglow of sex until the smells of dinner would draw him to the dinner table.

After he cleaned himself off the best he could without a proper shower, Light glanced at himself in the mirror. His eyes were immediately drawn to the scar over his heart. Oddly enough, it was legible in the mirror. L had one too, but was backwards if seen through a mirror.

He let his fingers trail over the letters carved forever into his skin, taking in the significance of them. He was so glad he'd done it, despite the pain it caused in the moment and the soreness that skin would still have for quite a while. The only problem was that nobody else could see the scarred skin, even if they were able to see L before or if they touched the skin there. It wasn't like the Life Note…It was theirs.

_L Lawliet  
Becomes mortal once more, but stays with me for the rest of our lives, aging from where he left off._

He smiled to himself and exited the bathroom, still only in his boxers. Eventually, the apartment filled with the smells of home-cooking and L joined him at the dinner table for one of their last meals together before school started again and Light would have to live off ramen and L off cookies.

L looked up from inhaling his food to grin at Light. The blissful feeling was mutual. Even though they knew they wanted to live one day at a time, their future called to them…

A perfect lifetime…just waiting for them to live it…

* * *

**Author's Note: I am sorry. I wasn't in the mood for writing a lemon. It also just didn't seem...appropriate?**

**A bittersweet ending in my opinion. There is no such thing as a happy ending after all, just new beginnings. Is this a new beginning? I sure freaking hope so. After all, you don't really know ****what will happen...Do you like how the last line references their thoughts two chapters/five years ago? There's a lot of thought in that, so why don't you analyze it?**

**Oh, and now you finally understand how Light can have a Japanese name and yet not have Japanese parents, what w/ what you know his mom's name is. His great-grandparents on his ****dad's side were immigrants.**

**To clarify before you guys start complaining! In Wo-Man, Soichiro Yagami is a heartless, homophobic bastard. In this story, Mr. Yagami is a confused father who grew up a certain way ****with certain beliefs drilled into his head. And I thought the argument might foreshadow something...XP So, he loves his son and he is trying. It's just hard. I wanted it realistic, alright?**

**About that proposal: I know that marriage doesn't solve everything. But I realized that since I didn't want to fast-foward too much, didn't want these guys breaking up completely, and ****didn't want something stupid where they realize their differences and live happily ever after...I thought that this is something the overprotective Miles will do for his "Mikey." Marriage by ****no means solves all problems, and in fact can create more. But it proves Miles is serious and commited and trying. Right?**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have loved writing it. You guys are utterly amazing and I really have to thank you for sticking with me even when I'm such a weirdo ****or a dork or whatever. I would really appreciate reviews and words of wisdom for my future writing. Speaking of future writing: Imperfection will now be put at top priority, along with, but**

**not as strongly, Wo-Man. Sorry King of the World fans, but I'm having issues with motivation for that...So it's still on hold.**


End file.
